A Riddle of All Problems
by foxe165
Summary: Hermione is thrown back into 1944 accidentally. She wants to keep the future the same, but how well can she manage when the Young Voldemort is interested in her?
1. Chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was complete silence as Death Eaters and Order members alike watched Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, fall to the floor, dead.

Hermione Granger froze. Her best friend was dead. Lord Voldemort just won the battle. He had managed to kill Harry. The light had no hope left anymore.

Looking around, she saw her other best friend Ron Weasley on the ground covered in blood, staring up at the ceiling glassy-eyed. His sister, Ginny, was crying over his body as she watched Harry fall. All around her, Death Eaters erupted into cheers.

She knew she needed to act fast. She was hurt, but she felt the sudden rush of adrenaline as she slowly stood.

All she needed to do was get to the doors of the Great Hall, which were less than twenty feet from her, and then she could make a run for it. Edging quietly to the side, she broke out into a run for the doors.

Curses and hexes flew at her, but time seemed to slow down enough to where she could dodge them easily. Flying around the doors, she disillusioned herself and sprinted up the grand staircase. All she needed to do was get to the Headmasters office. She would talk to Dumbledore's portrait and he would tell her what to do.

It was her only chance. She kept chanting this in her head as she passed the dead bodies of her friends. Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Cho, Parvati, Padma, Ernie, Fred, George, Charlie, Molly, Tonks, Remus; they were all dead.

Hermione was panting heavily as she reached the statute of the gargoyle, but that wouldn't stop her.

"Cockroach Clusters"

"Fizzing Whizzbees"

"Bertie Botts"

"Ice Mice"

"Sugar Quills"

"Bloody open up or I will blast you to pieces!"

The gargoyle sprung to life and she rushed up the stairs into the office.  
"Dumbledore, Harry died, please, how do we fight?"

He looked down his crooked nose at her and looked at her with his piercing blue stare.

"I am sorry, my dear, but alas, I cannot help you."

Dread filled her as she heard a high-pitch cackling behind her. _Shit. _She whipped around and pointed her wand at Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus.

"Ickle little mudblood, now that Potty's dead, what ever are you going to do?" She drawled at Hermione and smiled her incredibly insane Azkaban-learned smile.

"Now, now Bella," a hissing came from behind the crazed woman, "we do not wish to frighten the girl."

Bellatrix pouted as Lord Voldemort himself slithered into the room. Hermione's veins burned as hatred consumed her. He studied her for a moment, tilting his head as though she was interesting to stare at.

"Potter's mudblood, how nice it is to meet you. Ah, Albus, doing well I hope?"

"I have been better Tom, but you already knew that."

Voldemort leered at Hermione, his red eyes looking over her body.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. What is your name?"

She snorted, "You're going to kill me soon, why should my name matter to you?"

"Shut up mudblood!" Bellatrix snarled at her.

Hermione nearly rolled her eyes but restrained herself, knowing the action would get her Crucio'd faster than she could blink. She never wanted to go through _that _again.

"Her name is Hermione Granger, milord," Rodolphus murmured.

Voldemort seemed to pause, then bore his eyes into her own, searching for something.

"Look, if you could get on with killing me, that would be great."

Bellatrix grinned, "As you wish, filth." She glanced at her husband and nodded.

Hermione took her chance and pulled out the time-turner Dumbledore had given her before he died she had under her sweater, and she glanced at Voldemort, who was looking at her with horror.

As she spun the hourglass the killing curses hit her directly where her fingers were touching. Everything froze as the time-turner began to spin on its own accord, then her body started glowing faintly.

She heard Bellatrix gasp and Rodolphus swear, but she was still looking in Voldemort's eyes. He was staring with horror, recognition, and a bit of _affection_?

No, that wasn't right, she must have imagined it.

She broke the connection as her body began to float away, Hermione looked down and saw it starting to fade. Moments later she slipped into darkness, but not without hearing "Hermione!" shouted at her by a snake-like hiss.

Hermione was falling. The sensation was odd, not only because it was disorienting, but mostly because she was supposed to dead. She was not supposed to feel anything, let alone feel like she was falling.

All too soon, a blinding light came and she crashed stone floor.

There was a loud gasp above her and the scuttling of feet as someone came near her. Not knowing if it were a friend or enemy, she willed her vision to come back.

Blearily, she blinked the face of a very attractive boy swam into view. He had raven black hair, combed to perfection off to one side, mesmerizing grey eyes, and features that all together made him incredibly handsome.

He was also very familiar. She pondered where she could have seen his face before, and so she risked a glance behind him.

Standing there with bright orange robes, a vibrant purple wizards hat, and piercing blue eyes looking at her behind half-moon spectacles was Albus Dumbledore.

Not just any Albus Dumbledore. A very _alive _Albus Dumbledore. With auburn hair and a matching beard. She was either dead, or the time-turner must have taken her back farther than she meant to go. A quick look around her showed she was in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Hermione decided it was most likely the latter of her assumptions.

"Bloody fucking hell," she managed to get out before darkness consumed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Riddle was sitting in Headmaster Dippet's office on his first day back for his seventh year at Hogwarts. He had been made head boy and the buffoon was telling him all of his duties. A knock interrupted him, and Professor Dumbledore peeked his head in.

"Armando, might I have a word?"

"Of course Albus, let me just finish with Mister Riddle and I will be right with you."

He never got to finish his thought as a crack rang throughout the office and a girl fell from nowhere. Dippet got up and went around to look at her, but Tom got there first.

She was plain looking; she had bushy brown hair, no curves, and was ridiculously skinny.

It was then that he noticed her appearance, her hair had matted blood, a huge gash was across her forehead bleeding profusely. Her arm was standing at an odd angle, no doubt broken, and her shirt was stained with blood. She was wearing trousers that were torn up, there was another cut from her mid-thigh to her knee. She looked like she had been tortured for hours.

She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly at him. Analyzing his face with her dull brown eyes, he saw a hint of recognition in the back of them before she looked over his shoulder at Dumbledore.

She whispered "bloody fucking hell" before she fainted again. He almost laughed; most girls would never even _think _those words, let alone _say _them.

Dumbledore moved closer to the girl and picked up a weird necklace she was wearing. It looked like a broken hourglass, but Dumbledore was staring at her with fascination.

"This has to be my niece."

Dippet gasped, "What?"

Tom was interested, how was it Dumbledore had a niece? Better yet, it seemed he did not even know what she looked like.

"Aberforth had a daughter years ago, but he never allowed me to meet her. I sent her this necklace as a birthday gift. Let us get her to the Hospital Wing, she badly needs attention."

"What do you think happened to her Albus?"

"Knowing her, she was probably fighting in the war."

They rushed out the door with Dumbledore's niece floating behind them. Tom was very curious about this girl. She literally fell out of nowhere, half dead, and is discovered to be a mysterious Dumbledore heir.

Determined to find out more, Tom followed along behind them.

* * *

"She needs rest Albus. Three broken ribs, her arm was shattered at the elbow, bruises all over, two huge cuts, and residual dark magic. It looks like she was tortured for days. She is starved, probably has not had a decent meal in months it seems. Why wake her now?"

"Madam Winfrey, she is my niece. I sent Armando and Tom outside, could you please join them?"

Hermione heard huffing then the scurrying of feet before heavy doors slammed shut. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up, then whimpered in pain and laid back down.

Dumbledore's head popped around the curtain and he smiled.

"Ah, my dear, you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"As well as I'd expect to be considering my injuries."

He nodded, "Understandable. What I find curious is this necklace," he picked it up from her side table, "I have warded this room so no sound will be heard. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

_Thank Merlin for Dumbledore._

"Yes sir," she said, "it's quite a long story. What year is it?"

"1944."

She sighed, "So the Chamber of Secret's has already been opened?"

He looked bewildered, "Yes, two years ago."

"Okay, so it's started already. I was born in 1979, I'm eighteen now, almost nineteen, and there was a war. A dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort was said to be defeated two years after I was born, but as he had seven Horcruxes made he stayed barely alive. My best friend Harry Potter was called 'The Boy-Who-Lived' because he survived the killing curse from Voldemort when the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort instead. My fourth year Voldemort rose again and we've been fighting him ever since. Harry was killed in the final battle, so the light has lost. I ran to your office, well the Headmaster's office, you become Headmaster but you died my sixth year, so I went to talk to your portrait."

She paused to catch her breath, Dumbledore smiled encouragingly.

"You gave me this time-turner my third year when I took extra classes so I could attend them all. I remembered it when Voldemort came and found me, then as I was turning it I was hit by two killing curses and it just sort of spun on it's own."

Dumbledore patted her hand, "My dear, I do hope you do not mind, but I had seen the necklace and wished to talk to you in private. What is your name?"

She smacked her forehead, "Of course sir, forgive me, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Are you a muggleborn, dear?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I hope you do not begrudge me for this, but I have claimed you as my niece. My brother Aberforth owes me a favor and has agreed to magically adopt you as his daughter. It is very unsafe to be a muggleborn in times like these."

"Thank you sir," she whispered, "Is Grindewald still in power?"

He nodded and she grimaced, "Sir, he's defeated in February 1945. Actually the muggle war is won that year as well. I would like to offer my services, I have been trained to fight and I remember all the main battles from my History of Magic classes."

Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling madly, giving her a sense of unease.

"Hermione, I will allow you to fight on one requirement. You stay here as a seventh-year transfer student. Say yes, and Aberforth will be here in an hour to adopt you." He grinned at her, and she knew she had no choice. _Manipulative bastard_.

"Yes, Uncle Albus."

"Perfect, I shall owl your father now."

"Oh! Uncle, I should tell you. The student who becomes Voldemort is Tom Riddle."

"I suspected as much," he sighed. "Unfortunately he was in the office when you fell, no doubt he will be curious."

"What should I tell him?"

"Just say you were cursed during a battle and the necklace transported you to me. I explained that I had never met you before but had sent you the necklace; naturally I placed protection runes on it."

Hermione nodded, "Sounds realistic to me."

"I will go explain to Armando what is happening, expect your father and I in about an hour."

"Thanks Uncle Al, I really appreciate this," she smiled at him.

"Anything for my favorite niece," he said winking, "now get some rest."

She laughed and closed her eyes as Dumbledore took down his silencing wards and he left.

Closing her eyes, she was left to silence for a few minutes when the chair beside her creaking quietly.

Her war honed skills kicked in and she grabbed her wand from the side table and pointed it at the person. She froze as she realized why the boy from the office was familiar: he was Tom Riddle.

* * *

Tom snuck inside and was planning on watching the girl as she slept. He was curious why she showed up almost dead, and now no one was taking care of her.

He sat down quietly and instantly had a wand pointed in her face. _Interesting_, he thought as he raised his hands up by his head in a harmless gesture.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Dumbledore, I never meant to frighten you."

She stared at him contemplating, as if she did not believe his words. _Well it was half true,_ he thought, _I did not mean to scare her, although I certainly am not sorry._

Finally she nodded and lowered her arm, but kept her wand in her hand, pointed towards him.

"My name is Tom Riddle, I was in the Headmaster's office when you fell in. How did that happen, by the way? I had been under the impression one could not apparate within Hogwarts grounds."

She mulled over his words before gesturing towards the necklace Dumbledore had given her.

"My Uncle seems to be over-protective, even before meeting me. Apparently he had runes that would bring me to him if I were ever dying. Seeing as he was in that office I appeared there."

Tom nodded, "Yes your Uncle seems the sort to do something like that. I only hope you have fully recovered?"

She kept her face stoic, showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Thankfully I have. I appreciate your concern Mister Riddle."

"Oh you can call me-"

"Mister Riddle!" the mediwitch Madam Winfrey came bustling over at that moment, "Miss Dumbledore needs her rest! She will be here tomorrow, but for now you must leave so I can give her potions to sleep."

Tom cursed inwardly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl have a relieved expression on her face, only to be replaced by the same blank one she had given him before. Did she not like his company? Ridiculous, _every _girl fawned all over him, regardless of if he paid her any mind or not. This girl obviously was in shock or something, she would be in love with him by tomorrow, he was sure of it.

"Of course, Madam Winfrey. Goodnight Miss Dumbledore, I will hopefully see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

He was surprised to find an annoyed glimmer on her face before she smiled slightly and nodded.

As he walked out of the Hospital Wing he decided one thing, the witch had caught his interest.

* * *

"Ah, Hermione dear, I am glad we caught you before you fell asleep. Let me acquaint you with your father, Aberforth Dumbledore. Aberforth, this is your daughter Hermione."

Hermione sized up Aberforth, and it seemed he was doing the same to her. They stared at each other for a moment longer before nodding and turning their attention back to Dumbledore, who was chuckling to himself.  
"I see you two already have similar personalities. Let us get started, ready to become a proper family?"

"How exactly does this work Prof- Uncle Albus?"

"It's quite simple actually, all we need is a pint of both your blood, then we swirl both into a potion which you will drink Hermione. You will become a pure-blooded Dumbledore, and your appearance will most likely change some."

Seeing as it was her only way to find a way back to her time she sighed and nodded.  
Dumbledore clasped his hands together, "Wonderful!"

He waved his wand and both adoptive parent and daughter alike grimaced as a small cut in their arm appeared and began taking a pint of blood from both of them and swirling together in mid-air.

Dumbledore pulled a flask out of his robes and directed the blood into the potion, then swiveled it around to mix the contents. He handed it to Hermione, who downed it and attempted not to gag.

She felt her appearance changing slightly, her limbs grew four inches and her body became fuller, her hair flattened out to be very attractive tight curls, and her eyes prickled, making her think the color had changed. Dumbledore conjured a mirror, and she looked in with relief that none of her features had changed except her eyes and hair.

Her hair was now shone different shades of brown and gold when she turned her head, it appeared like a waterfall when she shook it. The eyes were what threw her off most, instead of a murky brown, now they were a twinkling bright hazel that were mesmerizing, even to her self. She had to admit, and she was by no means a vain girl, that she was now quite pretty.

Aberforth, her _father, _coughed and she glanced up at him.

"Well, you resemble me somewhat now," it was true, she shared the same hair color as he, "I expect you to visit me soon. We have a lot to discuss about the war. Albus says you are staying here to finish your schooling? Good, keeps you close. How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen, I will be nineteen in two weeks, sir. What do I call you?"

He laughed loudly, "Call me dad or father. Don't expect me to give you alcohol though."

"But daddy," she pouted, "wouldn't you rather I get it from you then be forced to find it somewhere else?"

"Oh she's good Albus, perhaps I won't mind you being my daughter after all."

Rolling her eyes, she snorted, "I'll keep that in mind daddy dearest."

Grinning, Aberforth nodded and waved goodnight to her as Uncle Al and he exited the Infirmary.

_This very well could work, _she thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Dumbledore woke in the infirmary, absolutely refreshed from her first full night of sleep in over a year. She had been on the run hunting Horcruxes with Harry and Ron since the end of their sixth year, and she had to admit it was nice to lie in a real bed.

Guilt swept over her as she remembered her best friends were dead. She had planned on going back five hours, not fifty years, in hopes of preparing for the attack rather than be completely surprised.

So many people had died, including her parents, Hermione quickly lost count when trying to remember who all died. Tears began forming in her eyes, but she blinked them back fiercely. Technically, they were not dead yet. She happened to be thirty-five years away from being born, but really who was counting? Now what she needed to focus on was getting a way back into the future, and where was the best place to go when one needed answers?

_The library._

Grinning at the thought of visiting the library, she sat up slowly, adjusting to the pain throughout her body. It took her two minutes to fully sit upright, and another four to successfully stand up. She glanced at the clock on the wall that let her know it was six-forty in the morning, at least twenty minutes before most students would be waking up.

Stumbling to the washroom she opened the door and stared at her appearance. She had never been a vain girl, but even she couldn't deny that she looked quite pretty now. It was odd for her to be taller, no doubt it would take a while to get used to her new body, but her hair was a definite improvement.

She took the time to examine herself properly for the first time since before the war. Hermione noticed the white line across her throat and involuntarily shivered as she remember Bellatrix's knife. The cursed blade made it impossible to fix the scars, so she was also stuck with the _mudblood_ crudely carved in her forearm, although she kept that under a permanent glamour charm.

Overall she was too thin and in need of a good meal, so she decided to go to the kitchens before the library. She walked out of the washroom and strode over to her cot, picked up her wand, and transfigured her clothing into a simple white cotton dress that fit her figure nicely, hinted at her curves, hid her scars, and went to her knees. She remembered from her grandmother's photos that the forties were much more conservative, and she hoped this would do well.

Quickly conjuring a pair of black ballet flats, she pocketed her wand and snuck out the wooden doors before the medi-witch could notice her. She sighed as she entered the hall; it was wonderful to be back in Hogwarts without it being under attack.

She had just made it down the hall before she ran into someone, quite literally, and she fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"I am so sorry Miss Dumbledore, let me help you up," a deep voice drawled to her. She glanced up, and of course, she looked in the face of Young Voldemort holding a hand out to help her up.

"Thank you, Riddle."

"Of course. Might I ask where you were heading? I was just on my way to visit you."

Hermione was slightly unnerved, "Really? You don't have to visit me. I was just trying to find my way to see my Uncle."

"Oh?" he asked surprised, "are you healthy enough to be walking around? You were badly injured just hours ago."

She shook her head. "I snuck out, so I really need to get going, if you'll excuse me, it was a pleasure to see you again Riddle."

"Let me escort you then," he gave her an award-winning smile that only unnerved her further.

"Erm, really, I don't want you to go out of your way-"

"Nonsense," he cut her off, "it would be my pleasure, Miss Dumbledore."

"Thank you," she sighed, knowing there was no other option.

Riddle led her in the direction of Dumbledore's transfiguration office while Hermione looked around curiously. Not much had changed in the fifty years before she had gone to Hogwarts; only a few portraits were missing from her time.

"So, what were you doing before you came here?"

"Fighting."

"Really?" he asked with interest, "you seem too young to be fighting."

Hermione shrugged, "Looks can be deceiving."

"Are you going back to fight again?"

"Yes," she said, "but my Uncle has requested I stay here and finish my academics, so I will be doing both."

"Will you be a seventh-year then?" he asked interestedly.

"Yes," she answered noncommittally.

"Wonderful, I'm a seventh-year as well. Head Boy, as a matter of fact," he gloated, making Hermione long to vomit.

They walked the rest of the way in silence; Riddle giving her calculating looks, Hermione ignoring his presence. Finally they reached the Transfiguration classroom, where Dumbledore's office resided in.

"Well, it was a pleasure escorting you, Miss Dumbledore. I look forward to seeing you again," he gave her a 'dazzling' smile that only made Hermione seethe inwardly.

"Thank you Riddle."

She turned and knocked on Dumbledore's door, hoping he would answer right away, and luck was on her side as he answered immediately.

"Ah, Hermione, I had been hoping to come see you this morning. I take it Madam Winfrey is unaware you left?"

Hermione blushed, but nodded anyway. Dumbledore turned to Riddle, and the twinkle in his eye died.

"Mister Riddle, I believe breakfast should have started by now, thank you for escorting my niece to me. I shall see you in class today."

Riddle nodded jerkily, the glint in his eyes giving Hermione an uneasy feeling.

"Of course Professor. I hope to see you later Miss Dumbledore." Giving her one last smile, he turned and strode away quickly.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when he disappeared from view; she turned around and grinned broadly at her 'Uncle'.

"Good morning Uncle Albus," she greeted cheekily.

"Good morning, my dear, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you again for everything."

He waved his hand, "Anything for family."

Tears prickled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Instead she smiled sweetly and gave him a tight hug; he stroked her hair and hugged her back.

"Let's go see Headmaster Dippet and enroll you, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and smiled again, together they walked to Dumbledore's office and headed to the fireplace. He let her go first, saying "Headmaster's Office" and see stepped into the green flames and swirled into the familiar office.

"Miss Dumbledore! How nice to see you already, how are you feeling my dear?"

She smiled at Dippet's enthusiasm; he was an adorable old man with grey hair and bright green eyes that shone with happiness.

"Much better Headmaster, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay at Hogwarts."

"Absolutely, I am happy you finally got to meet your Uncle!"

Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace at that moment and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Shall we get started with her sorting, Armando?"

Dippet nodded excitedly, and stood up to retrieve the sorting hat. He gestured to Hermione to sit in one of the plush chairs in front his desk, and he placed the hat on top of her head.

_"Ah, Miss Dumbledore, how nice to meet you. I need you to open your mind for me dear, your shields seem to be quite strong."_

_"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow that."_

_"My dear, I need to see inside your mind if I am to sort you properly."_

_"Can you place me in Gryffindor, please?"_

_"It does not work that way-"_

_"Please put me in Gryffindor. I need to be there."_

_"If you say so, I only hope you know what you are doing. _GRYFFINDOR!"

She smirked and took the hat off her head, placing it on the desk in front of her.

"Well Miss Dumbledore, let's all go down to breakfast so we can announce your arrival. Which classes do you wish to take?" Dippet asked politely.

"Erm, NEWT Level classes for Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Astronomy please."

Dippet gaped at her, "Are you quite sure about that?"

She smiled, "Yes sir."

"Fantastic, our Head Boy will be taking those classes as well, and as Gryffindor and Slytherin take most classes together I am sure he will be delighted to show you around!"

Hermione's face dropped but she quickly forced a small smile, "Of course sir."

Dippet clapped his hands and Dumbledore gave her a look of pity, she rolled her eyes at him when Dippet had his back turned.

"Let us go to the Great Hall!"

Together, they all walked down to breakfast, idly making small talk. Hermione was excited about the Professors in this time period, Dumbledore himself taught Transfiguration, and Professor Merrythought was supposedly a great Defense teacher.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she never realized when they reached the Great Hall and everyone stopped to look at her with interest. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes when someone whistled at her, and as she attempted to walk over to the Gryffindor table Dippet grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards the Head Table. He turned her to face the students with Dumbledore standing next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it for comfort.

"Students! We have a new student with us this year, I hope you do your very best to welcome her with open arms! This is Hermione Dumbledore, our own Professor Dumbledore's long-lost niece! She will be finishing her seventh year here, and has been sorted into Gryffindor. Have a lovely first day back."

With the end of his speech, Dippet released her elbow and pushed her slightly towards off the stage. Hermione gracefully made her way towards an open spot when she was grabbed around the waist and tugged into a seat harshly.

"Sorry about that! Never meant to hurt you, honest, just wanted to meet our beautiful new fellow house-mate," a rough voice said to her apologetically.

She turned towards the voice and was shocked by seeing a boy who looked just like Harry. He had the same wild jet-black hair and round glasses, but his eyes were deep blue and shining with mirth, and he was currently grinning at her.

"Charlus Potter, pleasure to meet you Miss Dumbledore." He held out a hand to shake, which she took slowly.

"Call me Hermione," she smiled at him and he beamed at her.

"Ahem," a cough came from her left; she turned and was met by an obvious Weasley ancestor. His face resembled the twins', but he was tall like Ron, and broad shouldered like Charlie. He had the trademark flaming red hair and Ginny's bright brown eyes.

"Septimus Weasley," he shook her head, "and this is John Lupin. Welcome to Gryffindor Hermione."

John looked very much like Remus Lupin, although without the scars on his face, but had his light brown hair like his future son. Hermione smiled warmly at both of them and began piling food on her plate. It was the most she had seen in months, and she was going to take advantage of it all.

"Merlin, I don't think I have ever seen a girl eat so much! No offense," Septimus said in awe.

Hermione chuckled, "No I don't suppose they do, although I haven't had a full meal in months, so I really could not care less. This is bloody fantastic!"

Charlus and Septimus gazed at her with awe and appreciation, but John looked at her with worry.

"Why have you not had a full meal?"

"I was on my own for a while, my dad and I got in a bit of a fight, then I went to fight in the war so I never had much time."

"You fought in the war?"

She shrugged, "Yes, but now my Uncle is forcing me here. I never finished my education, but I think he just wants me to stop fighting."

All three boys smiled at her, and they began to eat and talked about Hogwarts, the Professors, and people she might like. A tap on her shoulder ended the conversation, and she saw Septimus' eyes narrow at whoever was behind her. She turned in her seat and nearly groaned, Tom Bloody Riddle was smiling politely down at her.

"Hello Miss Dumbledore, Headmaster Dippet has requested that I show you around the castle. Here is your time table, are you finished with your breakfast?"

She took the parchment from him and glanced at it, her first lesson was Potions, and none other than Horace Slughorn taught it. Fan-bloody-tastic. Hermione retrieved her school bag that Uncle Albus had given her on the way down, and said good bye to the Gryffindors before following Riddle out of the Great Hall.

"I take it you have made friends?"

"Yes actually, they seemed very nice."

"Hm," he said pretending to be interested, "how lovely. I understand we are in the same classes. Which is your favorite?"

"Probably Charms," she said shortly.

He seemed slightly annoyed she didn't return the question, but didn't let it stop him from answering it.

"Mine is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

_I bet it is, _she thought dryly. Merlin the boy liked to talk about himself. She made a small noise of agreement, which only seemed to annoy him further.

Luckily they made it down to the Potions classroom at that time, and she took cover at a desk on the right side of the class towards the back. Riddle sat up at the front in the middle; Hermione was relieved he didn't insist they sit together. She was slightly worried about his increasing interest in her.

The Gryffindor's started entering the class and she smiled as John, Charlus, and Septimus made their way over to her. Charlus sat next to her, and the other two went to the table in front of theirs.

"So, Mione, mind if I call you Mione?" he said teasingly, making her think of Harry with the way he was grinning.

She blushed, "I don't mind."

His smile widened and he winked at her, simultaneously moving his chair closer. Slughorn waddled in the room at that moment and Hermione couldn't help but stare at him. He had _hair_, thick hair that actually was a nice shade of honey. Slughorn was still large as ever though, and his mustache made him resemble a walrus. Charlus leaned in and whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against it gently.

"Slughorn gets a little… eccentric, to say the least. He will most likely call you out, just a heads up."

Hermione blushed prettily, but looked up in time to see Riddle glaring at Charlus before switching to an indifferent stare. _Well that isn't good._

"Welcome back class to another year of Potions! Oh Tom, m'boy, how was your summer?" Slughorn was practically drooling over Riddle, who managed to keep a polite smile somehow.

"Very nice, thank you Professor. How was yours?"

"Excellent, m'boy, thank you for asking!" he blushed, then turned to the rest of the class, before zeroing in on Hermione, who slid in her chair in a vain attempt to hide.

"Ah! Miss Dumbledore! How lovely to have you in our class. I must say I was shocked this morning, I was not aware Albus had a niece!"

Hermione grimaced, "Yes, my father kept me abroad."

Slughorn grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Well I for one look forward to having you here this year!"

Hermione just nodded and attempted a smile, Slughorn seemed to accept it because he clasped his hands loudly and beamed.

"Today we will be making a potion that is extremely difficult. I have never had a student make it perfectly so it will be used as a basis to see how talented you are at Potions! We will be creating the Draught of Living Death. You will be working with your partner at your table. Good luck! The instructions are on page two-hundred and sixty-seven of your books."

She smirked, thankful that Harry had taught her how the Half-Blood Prince's book directed to. Charlus left to get the ingredients and when he came back she smiled encouragingly at him.

"The book's directions are useless, trust me, I have a better method."

Together they started the potion, finding they worked well together. Hermione gave directions to crush the Sopophorous bean and added a clockwise stir after seven counterclockwise stirs, and by the end of the class their potion had Slughorn gaping open-mouthed over.

"This… but… how? This is _perfect_! I daresay this is the best made potion a student has ever produced!"

Both teens smiled, Charlus was the first to speak.

"Sir, Mione is a genius. She knew exactly what to do," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well then Miss Dumbledore, would you mind staying after class?"

She smiled, but on the inside she was groaning, knowing he would ask her to join his stupid Slug Club. _Oh no thank you, once was more than enough for me. Although Uncle Albus will probably think it was a good idea. It would help to fit in better. _

The class filed out of the room quickly, making their way to the next class, which was Transfiguration for the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Riddle stayed in the room talking to Slughorn. The Professor beamed at her and held his hand out for her to shake, which she reluctantly did.

"I daresay Miss Dumbledore, you are particularly talented in Potions. I host parties once a month, a little gathering for gifted students and past students of mine who have gone on to do wonderful things. Might you be interested in joining us? There is a party next Saturday night. You are more than welcome to bring a date," he waggled his eyebrows at her, and she just barely kept the disgust off her face.

"Erm, sounds wonderful Professor, thank you for inviting me. I'm sure I can ask one of my housemates."

He nodded, reminding her even more of a seal, then gave Riddle a meaningful look.

"I am sure our own Head Boy would be willing to accompany you," Slughorn said, winking at Riddle.

"Oh no sir," Hermione choked out, "I was thinking of asking Charlus Potter. I am sure Riddle has plenty of choices. I'm very sorry Professor but my next class is with my Uncle and he wanted to ask me how my first class went. I look forward to your party."

Hermione practically ran from the classroom, hoping to put enough distance between Riddle and her. She heard footsteps behind her and knew fate was not on her side that day.

"Miss Dumbledore!" Riddle called after her, she reluctantly turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I hope what Slughorn said did not bother you, he tries too hard to get involved with his favorite students sometimes."

She snorted. "I noticed."

They began walking towards Transfiguration, making it halfway there before Riddle broke the silence.

"Impressive work today, Dumbledore. Where did you learn how to make that potion?"

She shrugged. "I picked it up when I was travelling."

He paused, thinking what she said over before he nodded and accepted her answer. Finally they made it to Transfiguration and Hermione knocked before entering; her Uncle smiled widely at her and gestured to the seat Charlus had left open for her.

"Hermione, I was beginning to worry. How was your first class?"

She made her way to the seat, "It went well, Professor Slughorn asked to see me after, and Riddle made sure I found my way to class as Headmaster Dippet asked."

"Wonderful, stay after class for a moment, would you? As I was saying before, welcome to NEWT Transfiguration! Today will be a practical lesson, we will be doing Human Transfiguration. Practice on your partners at your desks and come up with something creative!"

She turned to Charlus and smirked, "This should be entertaining."

Laughing, he pulled out his wand and mock glared at her. "Be sure not to permanently transfigure anything Mione, I'd hate to hate you forever."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and they spent the rest of the class turning each other into different animals of all sorts of colors, their snickers getting progressively louder. She flicked her wand and he grew bunny ears, a fluffy tail, and an adorable nose to match; that was her undoing, and she burst out laughing as he attempted to scowl at her.

"Oh… Charlus… I'm sorry, but you look _oh so adorable_ when you're a little bunny rabbit!" the rest of the class started laughing, and Dumbledore even chuckled before fixing Charlus, who really started glaring at her before smiling slightly at the mirth in her eyes.

"Class that will do. Excellent work today, now go enjoy lunch!"

Hermione waved goodbye to her Gryffindor's, Charlus still sulking, and went up to her Uncle's desk.

"Hello Uncle, I must say I rather enjoyed that lesson."

He grinned, "Yes my dear, you seem to have a knack for Transfiguration, it makes me incredibly proud. How has your first day gone?"

"Well," she rolled her eyes, "I got invited to Professor Slughorn's party next weekend. Seemed like a load of rubbish but I figured it would be rude to decline."

"Ah, yes, Horace was asking all about you at breakfast. What did you do to impress him?"

She shrugged, "Draught of Living Death."

His eyebrows raised, "Impressive my dear, very impressive. I wanted to inquire if you would like to visit your father for dinner this week?"

"I'd like that Uncle," Hermione grinned at him.

"Perfect! I will owl him and tell you when I hear back. Now, get to lunch, I shall speak to you later."

Hermione waved and walked out of his classroom, making her way to the Great Hall quickly to catch up with her new friends.  
"Miss Dumbledore!" Riddle's deep voice yelled out at her.

She slowed down and rolled her eyes; this boy was truly getting on her last nerve.

"Riddle," she greeted him indifferently. She turned around to see him walking with three other boys: one with pale blond hair that could only be a Malfoy, and two that had black hair and grey eyes that reminded her of Sirius.

"Let me introduce you to my friends; Hermione Dumbledore, this is Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black and his cousin Arcturus Black. Gentlemen, this is Hermione Dumbledore."

"Hello," she eyed the three with slight interest; it was obvious where their decedents got their looks.

"Miss Dumbledore," Cygnus said, "pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and smiled at each other.

Abraxas took her hand and kissed it, "My lady, it is an honor." She empirically raised an eyebrow, _obviously where Draco got his arrogance._

Arcturus smirked and shook her hand, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you all," she turned to walk away but all the boys fell into step with her, Riddle standing quite close.

"Impressive first day so far Miss Dumbledore," Malfoy drawled, seemingly interested in her.

"Thank you," she shrugged.

"What made you come to Hogwarts?" Cygnus asked her, she smiled at him slightly, he reminded her so much of Sirius.

"My Uncle, he wanted me to finish my education closer to him."

"Where did you attend before?"

"Oh I was home schooled."

"You were unable to finish?" Arcturus joined in on the conversation.

"No, I left home before I could."

"Why did you leave home?"

_What is this, the bloody inquisition? _

"My mum died so I went to help with the war."

The boys, save Riddle, gaped at her.

"The war?" Cygnus questioned worriedly, "but you aren't even of age!"

She snorted, "Actually I turn nineteen a few weeks from now."

Cygnus grinned, "I turned seventeen just last month, I'm the oldest in Slytherin."

"I turn seventeen in a few days, Cygnus, remember?" interjected Malfoy.

Hermione smirked and turned to face them abruptly, "Well this has been wonderful, but this is where I leave you. Have a good lunch boys, Cygnus." She winked and disappeared quickly through the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Let me know if you guys like this chapter! I tried to make it longer in case I don't get the chance to post in the next few days. **

**Thanks to all who favorited/followed the story! Special thanks to ****Cereza101, The Happiest, Banana Flavored Eskimo, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Crazykiller2606, AshllMusicLOverLOner, and DevilToBeLoved for reviewing! **

**I want the story to be a slow Hermione/Tom, I doubt she would ever just forget who he was, which is why I like referring to him as a Mini Voldemort, but when Hermione starts to realize her feelings she will call him Tom rather than Riddle. So just keep that in mind! **

**Any feedback is welcome! I have a general idea of where I want the story to go, but if there's anything you think would be a good idea let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mione! Over here!"

Hermione had barely entered the Great Hall before Charlus shouted over at her. She grinned widely at him, he reminded her so much of Harry it was impossible not to treat him like his future grandson. Septimus scooted over so she could sit in between him and John across from Charlus.

"Hello boys," she greeted happily.

"Hello Mione," they chanted back, causing her to chuckle.

"What did Old Sluggie want after Potions?" Septimus asked.

She rolled her eyes, "He invited me to a party next Saturday. Which reminds me! Charlus, would you want to go with me? Slughorn was already attempting to set me up."

He smiled brightly and nodded. Hermione smiled back then turned her attention back to her food, but not before she saw the triumphant smirk Charlus gave Septimus.

"So Mione," Septimus started, staring defiantly at Charlus. "Quidditch tryouts are this Friday. Won't you come and support me?"

Hermione laughed at his exaggerated pout but nodded nevertheless.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He smiled happily and she turned her attention to John to discuss their Defense class after lunch.

"Merrythought really is a wonderful teacher. She's old as Dippet but completely brilliant. The Board tried to regulate what she could teach and she went mental on them. On the first day she always shows us a N.E.W.T. level spell and whoever can do it successfully gets a month free from homework. Only Riddle ever manages it but it's still fun trying."

Once again she was tapped on the shoulder, only this time she couldn't hold back the groan, and turned around to see Riddle with his three friends.

"Are you ready for Defense Miss Dumbledore?" asked Riddle, glaring at the three Gryffindor boys.

"Sure, I'll save you seats boys," she addressed her friends.

"Thanks Mione. We'll be right behind you," Charlus winked at her, causing her to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Right. Let's go Riddle."

She followed the boys out of the Great Hall slowly, taking care to walk by Cygnus rather than the Devil himself. They made small talk on their way to the classroom, questioning each other on their studies.

"What's your favorite class, Cygnus?"

"Probably Charms."

"It's mine as well, would you like to study together sometime?"

He grinned at her, "I would like that very much Miss Dumbledore."

She waved her hand nonchalantly, "You can call me Hermione."

"As you wish, Hermione," he all but purred.

She blushed as he smirked at her. Cygnus had the charismatic Black male sex appeal: his hair was jet-black and shoulder length, his dark grey eyes were mesmerizing, and that damned smirk was enticing as hell. He caught her ogling her and smirked wider when her blush deepened.

It was hard for her to believe that Cygnus would father the woman who would torture her in fifty years. He hardly seemed the type to get involved in Dark Magic, but she supposed it was peer pressure that forced him to join Riddle's followers.

Looking over at his cousin Orion, she noticed how exactly like Sirius and Regulus this man looked. He was less scruffy than Sirius had been in her time, but still had that mysterious aura that appealed to her curious nature.

Abraxas had the classic Malfoy genes: pale blond hair, piercing grey eyes, and a permanent sneer on his face. It was truly a shame the Malfoy men were so arrogant, it killed any attraction Hermione had, which would have been quite a lot. Draco had infuriated Hermione simply because she fancied his looks when his personality resembled the Bloody Baron.

Riddle was an annoying prat, but he was easy on the eyes. _Very_ easy on the eyes in fact. It was an absolute crying shame that he was a complete arse. She couldn't even describe how unbearable the prick was, and she had only been there for two days!

She glanced over at Riddle to find him watching her out of the corner of his eye. That was the main problem she had with him, it creeped her out to no end that he noticed her. She had seen his fan club at lunch and in the halls, why did he have to torture her with his presence?

Finally, they made it to the Defense classroom. She gave Cygnus a small smile and went to the right, sitting in the middle of the desk so her Gryffindor boys could sit around her. No longer than thirty seconds had passed before the three bounded in the classroom, laughing boisterously and red faced. Charlus sat on her left and John beat Septimus to sit on her right.

"Do I want to know what happened before you got here?" she teased them.

Charlus gave her an innocent look. "Mione, my gorgeous new friend, you needn't worry an adorable hair on your pretty little head. You look really nice today by the way, did I mention that already? No? Well-"

She threw her head back and laughed, not noticing the dark looks the four were getting from the Slytherin boys.

"Flattery will only get you a date my dear, and you've already gotten one, so you can please stop that now, thank you," she snickered as he blushed slightly before smirking at Septimus wickedly.

"Told you it was a date Seppy," he taunted to the reddening boy.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly boys, Slughorn tried to have Riddle ask me, so I said the first name that popped into my head. Charlus happened to be my Potions partner and the last person I talked to."

"Seriously mates," John snickered as he put an arm around her shoulders. "We all know it's me she's after."

That cracked all three of them up, John putting on a fake pout, and Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek friendly.

"Besides," she smirked wickedly. "I'm much too old for you all. I'm practically an old woman!"

"Be that as it may," Charlus said with mirth filling his eyes. "Older women are infinitely more desirable. Men will flock to your side when they hear of this news."

She rolled her eyes and turned to face the front of the room as Professor Merrythought strode in briskly. Merrythought was an older woman with greying black hair, kind green eyes, and laugh lines etched in her face.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I hope your holidays went well?"

The class answered gleefully, shouting out different answers while Merrythought smirked amused.

"Good. Let's do attendance first, yes?"

She went through the list quickly, getting to the D's in less than fifteen seconds.

"Hermione Dumbledore?"

Hermione raised her hand and Merrythought smiled warmly at her.

"You resemble your father very much. I've heard a lot about you from your Uncle, I look forward to teaching you."

She blushed. "Thank you Professor."

Merrythought nodded and finished her list quickly, pausing to laugh as Charlus and Septimus flirted with her cheekily.

"Today class," she said as she turned to write on the board. "We will be performing the Patronus Charm. You will need to think of a happy memory and allow it to fill you up. Any volunteers?"

John raised his hand, beating Septimus and Charlus' hands, and pulled his wand out while standing up.

"The incantation is: _Expecto Patronum_. Go ahead when you are ready, Mister Lupin."

He closed his eyes in concentration, before breathing deeply and saying "_Expecto Patronum!_" clearly. Shapeless silvery puffs came out of his wand, causing the Gryffindors to clap excitedly and the Slytherins to sneer jealously.

"Very well done Mister Lupin," Merrythought smiled. "That is a wonderful start. Next?"  
All of the Gryffindor and Slytherin boys tried, including Riddle, but none were able to produce more than puffs of smoke. Slowly, Hermione raised her hand and watched as Merrythought beamed at her and nodded her consent. She stood and thought of when Harry and Ron saved her from the Mountain Troll their First Year, and smiled to herself.

"_Expecto Patronum," _she thought, and grinned as her silver Otter burst out of the end of her wand, bouncing and twisting around the room, floating on its back in front of her. Hermione reached out to rub its belly, smiling softly as it faded away slowly.

The class was completely silent and staring at her with awe, her three Gryffindor boys with slack jaws, but she noticed Riddle watching her with a strange glint in his eye.

"Was that nonverbal, Miss Dumbledore?" Merrythought asked thunderstruck. Hermione nodded her head. "Bloody brilliant, my dear. You have a month free of homework."

She blushed, which caused Charlus to jolt out of his stupor and snort at her embarrassment. Hermione watched Riddle out of the corner of his eye, wondering why the slight smile on his lips unnerved her so much.

* * *

Hermione Dumbledore was an enigma to Tom Riddle. He found the witch to be incredibly intelligent, rather beautiful, and very mysterious. She also paid him no mind, which Tom had to admit was intriguing, even if it was annoying.

She was absolutely _stunning_ when she arrived at Slughorn's party, admittedly stealing Tom's breath away for a moment before he realized how stupid he was acting. Her slightly red-tinted hair was curled, cascading down her back like waterfalls. She had little makeup on, though it was done to perfection and enhanced her natural beauty. The deep Crimson dress she had on was tight, but not skin tight, tantalizingly hinting at her curves but leaving _much _to the imagination.

The only thing wrong with her image was the dark-haired, hazel-eyed, smirking face of Charlus Potter holding her waist possessively. Tom's jaw clenched as he watched Hermione blush slightly as Potter leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

Tom spent two weeks watching the girl everywhere she went. The Great Hall, the Library, Gryffindor Tower, and he even noticed when she had tea with her Uncle every other night. She was powerful, their lesson in DADA alone told him that when she cast the nonverbal Patronus. Tom would be a fool not to consider her an ally of his when Lord Voldemort became known. It was only a matter of getting the Dumbledore heir to switch sides, but that alone was proving difficult for three reasons.

Her Uncle, pathetic old fool Albus Dumbledore, was the first. He and Tom had hated each other ever since the man set his wardrobe on fire and Tom let it slip that he could speak to snakes. The Professor was suspicious of him after that, frustrating Tom to no end, because it made it harder to meet with his Knights.

The stupid bloody Gryffindor's were the second problem. Damn _Potter_ was draped over _his _interest at Slughorn's party that moment! Weasley and Lupin also hung around Hermione more than Tom was comfortable with, and it caused a painful knot to swell in his stomach every time he saw his witch near one of the buffoons. He recognized this as jealousy subconsciously, but swore it off as hunger or a stomachache. Lord Voldemort was _never_ pathetic enough to be jealous of any blood traitors.

Lastly, and admittedly most problematic, Hermione Dumbledore seemed to hate Tom. Really, _really_ hate Tom. He attempted charming the Gryffindor, but she seemed unfazed by his good looks, causing him to wonder if she was attracted to girls. Tom realized it was untrue whenever she laughed and flirted with Cygnus Black. Oh yes, Tom was _very _aware of that blossoming friendship. He could not say he approved of it going any further than mere acquaintances, however he did appreciate the power it gave him as Hermione would be trusting of Cygnus's opinion of his Master.

Gazing around at Slughorn's party, he took in the awful green and gold decorations covering the large abandoned Dungeon classroom. Students were dancing and drinking around the room, Slughorn himself was mingling around the alumni and important guests that had been invited. Tom had finally escaped the grasp of his Potion Teacher, hiding out by the refreshment table when he noticed Hermione being introduced to a pair of younger men by Slughorn. Tom searched briefly for Potter, finding him chatting up a famous Chaser for the Chudley Cannons, and decided to take advantage of Hermione's dateless position. He strode over to her side, listening in to the conversation and watching Hermione's ignored attempts at sliding away from the three men.

"-undoubtably brilliant, she is Albus' niece after all. Very good choice for a wife, don't you say, Lestrange?" Slughorn's intoxicated drawl floated over to Tom.

"I must agree with you Horace," the man called Lestrange leered at his witch. "Perhaps you would like to dance with me, Miss Dumbledore?"

Hermione jumped as Tom's hand possessively wrapped around her waist, pulling her close into his side. He smiled winningly at the slightly older wizard, who glared back with apparent anger.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Tom said gently. "Hermione here had promised me a dance earlier this evening, and as her date is discussing Quidditch tactics, this may be my only chance. Are you ready?"

She faced him with relief flooding her eyes.

"Of course, I can't believe I forgot. Do forgive me, Mister Lestrange, Mister Rosier, and Professor Slughorn, but I do like to keep my promises. Have a pleasant evening."

She practically wrenched Tom to the dance floor, sighing happily as they vanished from the three wizard's line of sight. Tom snaked an arm around her waist and grabbed her left hand, holding it tightly in his right one.

"I suppose I should thank you, Riddle," Hermione said reluctantly. Tom smirked.

"Slughorn was actually attempting to set you up with a husband?" he teased her, causing her to grimace in disgust.

"Please don't remind me," she spat. "It was awful. He spent ten minutes explaining why Lestrange and I would be a 'perfect couple', regardless of the fact that we had only just met. He even said I had wonderful child bearing hips… how creepy is that?"

Tom snickered, gleeful from her discomfort and embarrassment.

"Don't you dare laugh Riddle. Honestly, I'm quite surprised he hasn't already planned your wedding. I can mention it if you'd like?" she asked him innocently.

He glared at her.

"You wouldn't."

She smirked wickedly.

"You would lose that bet, Riddle," she taunted.

It was his turn to grimace, and he sighed in defeat, twirling her around the floor in a distraction. His gaze turned on Potter's and he decided to question her about her 'date'.

"Potter looked happy to be here with you," he commented nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"If Slughorn hadn't attempted to set me up as your date, then I would have been able to come alone, and the boy wouldn't be fighting over who I like best."

Tom smirked. _Bloody Gryffindors, _he thought.

"Who would be your favorite?" he questioned lightly.

"That knowledge is solely for my friends," Hermione tsked. He frowned.

"So we are not friends?" he asked, just a bit of hurt seeping through his tone. The girl fascinated him, she _had _to trust him in order to learn anything about her.

"I barely know you Riddle," she began before Potter interrupted quickly.

"Hey Mione, ready to go?" the blood traitor questioned his witch. She smiled brightly at him, causing Tom's stomach to clench uncomfortably. Hermione had, after all, never smiled at him that way.

"Definitely. Thanks again for saving me Riddle, see you in class."

Hermione gave him a small wave and disappeared behind Potter, who smirked viciously at him before following her out. Tom glared at the spot where the two were last. He wanted the girl, and if there was something Lord Voldemort wanted, he always got it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione!" a slightly panicked voice called out in the Great Hall during Breakfast the Tuesday after Slughorn's party. Tom was watching, amused, as Dumbledore half-jogged to his niece, who was sitting between Minerva McGonagall, the Head Girl, and John Lupin. She stood and hurried over to meet her Uncle and the hall hushed and stared as the pair conversed in hushed tones and occasional nods before Hermione gave one final determined nod, picked up her school bag, and followed Dumbledore out of the hall and disappeared through the wooden doors.

Tom frowned, wondering what was so important that the Old Codger himself was worried. He mentally shook off his curiosity and went back to finishing his meal, half-listening to Abraxas and Cygnus debate over the latest Quidditch practice. Hermione would probably be in Defense that morning; there was no reason for him to think of her.

He grew more curious when she did not show up for Defense. Cygnus badgered him for information on where his friend was, and Tom barely concealed his scowl at the ability for the other boy to call the girl _his _friend. Like he had a legitimate claim on _Tom's_ witch. Tom then mentally scoffed at how ridiculous and petty he sounded in his head.

Throughout lunch, he kept an eye on the doors for Hermione to return, but he was disappointed to find that she didn't. Cygnus seemed to be worried, and Tom noticed her Gryffindor friends were as well.

Tom grew wary in Charms when Hermione still had not returned. He barely focused on the lesson, only paying enough attention to take notes, but not really listening to the Professor. He noticed Potter and Weasley conversing quietly, and Cygnus was staring at the classroom doors as if the girl might show up any moment.

During dinner, Tom found himself growing angry with Hermione. She had successfully made him _worried_, and Tom Riddle did _not _worry. It was a complete waste of time, and it meant that something was out of his control, which infuriated Tom entirely. Tom went to bed late that night and found he was thinking of his witch, and wondering if she was alright.

* * *

"REDUCTO!"

The spell smashed into the brick behind Hermione's head, causing her to cover her head barely in time to block the rubble that came pouring down on her head. Chunks of rock rained down on her, slicing her head and shoulders while bruising her entire upper body.

"_Merlin _Hermione, be careful!"

She glanced over at Andrew Bell, Katie Bell's now young, and very attractive, grandfather, who was the Auror she was paired with on a mission to intervene Grindewald and hopefully end his reign earlier, but things went bad when the Auror Department realized Grindewald had more followers convened there than they previously imagined.

Hermione stood for a moment and shot a well-placed stunner at the Grindewald follower who had sent the spell at her, causing him to collapse as the jet of red light hit him straight in the sternum. She turned back to Andrew, who was staring at her with a look of awe on his face.

"Good shot. I can see how you and Dumbledore are related," he grinned mischievously at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed indignantly.

"I am much more my father's daughter than my Uncle's niece, although it is rather nice to be compared to him."

Andrew smirked. "How old are you again? Dumbledore mentioned you attend to Hogwarts."

"Nineteen," she grimaced. "Today is actually my birthday. My Uncle basically kidnapped me so I would finish my education, but is allowing me to fight alongside him. Fair enough trade in my opinion."

He smirked at her and nodded his agreement, both turning and refocusing on the scene before them. They were in an abandoned muggle block of apartments where Grindewald had set up temporary camp. She watched the other Auror's take out their opponents and mentally cheered for all of them. It had been fifteen hours of fighting already, and Hermione had suffered a broken wrist, sprained ankle, multiple head wounds, and most likely a cracked rib. She had multiple gashes across her body, but none of her wounds stung as the adrenaline pumped through her veins.

In the distance, she noticed a tall figure wearing vibrant orange dress robes that clashed horribly with his long, Auburn hair making his way over to an equally tall man with blonde hair and a horrible smirk on his face.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath.

"What is it?" Andrew asked her. She turned to him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, but I need to help my Uncle. I hope to see you again!"

With that she burst out from her hiding spot and sprinted down the road, ignoring the shouts of protest Andrew was making behind her. She pushed herself faster, skidding to a stop as she finally reached the two men, who hadn't quite noticed her yet. She stood behind her Uncle, slightly in view of Grindewald, and she pulled out her wand and held it up in a defensive stance.

"Oh Albus, it has been too long, my dear friend."

"Not long enough, I fear, Gellert. Not long enough at all."

Grindewald sneered at Dumbledore and then turned his gaze on Hermione and smiled horribly, his white skin crinkling as if he had not done the action before.

"Who might this darling one be?" he asked charmingly.

Hermione lifted her pointed wand higher and glared steadily.

"Hermione Dumbledore, sir."

Grindewald's smile turned into a smirk and he stared at her Uncle with triumph shining in his eyes.

"Well my dear child, I do not know if Albus has mentioned this, but I am an old family friend-"

Hermione cut him off before he could continue. She watched Dumbledore stiffen at the evil man's words, and she decided to try a different route.

"I know quite a bit about you, Mister Grindewald. Your Great Aunt is a most wonderful woman; I am a big fan of hers. You, however, are not someone I find myself approving of as a family friend. With all due respect, sir, you are a total and utter bastard. Wonderful chatting with you, but I'm afraid we have prior commitments to attend to."

With that, she pulled on her Uncle's arm, twisting immediately to apparate back to Hogsmeade. They both heard Grindewald's roar of frustration as they were pulled into the familiar tube. Stumbling as she landed, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as they landed back on the familiar street near the Hog's Head.

She ran a hand through her long hair and turned towards her still frozen professor.

"Well, Uncle, what do you say we visit my father for a quick drink?"

"I would have to say that seems to be a magnificent idea."

* * *

Hermione wobbled, clutching the dungeon wall to steady her feet. She was slowly making her way to Slughorn's classroom to retrieve potions to heal herself, as there was _no _way in _hell _she was going to the hospital wing, knowing the Matron would have a right fit over her state. Hermione was also slightly regretting that fifth firewhiskey her Uncle and father had shared with her a mere twenty minutes before.

She smirked to herself as she reached the door to the Potions room, statisfied that she had not fallen once. Knocking, Hermione nudged the door open and stuck her head in.

"Miss Dumbledore!" Slughorn's booming voice called to her, causing her to wince harshly at the volume. Unfortunately Hermione had not remembered to check the time, as the heads of all Seventh Year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's turned to face her, the faces seemingly alarmed at the sight of her. She frowned before she remembered the matted blood in her hair, the open cuts on her face, her torn robes, and the wrist she was holding at an awkward angle. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Professor, I was wondering if I might be able to borrow your potion storage," she explained quickly. Slughorn's concerned face morphed into a professional one, glancing over her injuries as he waved her forward towards his supply closet. Hermione limped after him, she sent reassuring grins at Minerva and her three boys, who were staring at her with a mix of horror and awe. Feeling considerably brave from her alcohol, she also sent a wink at Cygnus and smirked victoriously when he turned slightly pink. Vaguely she registered that Riddle had been watching her closely, but was now glaring at Cygnus.

"Alright my dear, here are Blood-Replenishing Potions, a Strengthening Solution, Draught of Dreamless Sleep, and a special one of my own to heal any head injuries you might have. Might you be visiting the Hospital Wing today?"

She shook her head. "No sir, I rather loathe hospitals. Thank you, I appreciate these."

Hermione stored the vials in her pocket and waved at Professor Slughorn before making her way out the room, stumbling only twice when a deep voice stopped her.

"Professor Slughorn, might I escort Miss Dumbledore back to her dormitory?"

"Excellent idea Tom, go on. Best luck on your healing Hermione, I hope to see you recuperating soon."

She barely made it to the door before Riddle put his hand on her back, guiding her carefully out the door. Hermione groaned loudly when the door swung shut and she rounded on the boy, who was watching her with confusion laced with concern.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" he asked her.

"Just a little of this, a little of that, boring stuff rea-ow!" she answered airily as she shuffled away from him as quick as she could go. She made it three steps before her body was pulled back rather uncomfortably into Riddle's arms. Hermione glared at him and he raised a brow in return.

"That was unpleasant Riddle, honestly, have you never heard of the term 'gently' before?"

"What happened to you?" he growled. She blinked at his tone.

"I shall give you three guesses," Hermione replied in a singsong voice, definitely feeling the effects of her firewhiskey.

"Hermione-," Riddle warned her before she cut him off.

"That's one, and an incorrect one at that."

"Where did you go with Dumbledore-"

"Strike two!" she cried, cutting him off, projecting her voice like the muggle announcer did at a baseball game she attended with her parents while traveling in America as a child.

"Bloody hell woman! Answer the damn question!" he half-shouted, shaking her slightly.

"Well," she sniffed haughtily at him. "I found that to be quite rude. If you will excuse me."

Hermione turned away from Riddle and skipped towards the end of the hall, pausing every few moments to pretend to swing a bat like a muggle baseball player would.

"Hermione," the familiar deep voice spoke to her from behind her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"What is it you think you are doing?" the voice asked her in an exasperated tone. She frowned heavily.

"Practicing my swing in case Hogwarts gets a baseball team, of course," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

She sashayed away from the voice clumsily, giggling as she twirled in an exaggerated circle.

"Are you drunk?" Riddle asked her incredulously. Hermione faced him and put on her sternest expression that she could muster at the time.

"Yes Riddle, I am drunk. Would you care to know _why _I am drunk? I just faced one of the most evil wizards of time, and I decided that I needed a drink after fighting his followers for over fifteen hours. So if you were to be so kind, either join me in my endeavors or politely fuck off."

Grinning wildly she spun with her arms open and laughed as she hopped merrily up the staircase.

* * *

Tom exhaled loudly as he unceremoniously plopped down on his favorite armchair in the Slytherin common room. He barely put his head in his hands before his name had been called.

"Tom!"

He glanced up and narrowed his gaze on Cygnus, who was standing before him with a worried expression on his face. Tom stared expectantly at the dark haired boy before his eyes widened in realization and he knelt before Tom with his head bowed.

"I apologize, My Lord, for speaking out of term. I was merely hoping to inquire on Hermione's condition."

Tom rubbed his face absently as he waved Cygnus from his position to sit on the couch across from him.

"No idea, she actually refused my help. I was unable to get much out of her, other than the fact that she left to ambush Grindewald yesterday, met an Auror by the name of Andrew Bell, and that she called Grindewald himself a bastard. She then proceeded to explain the rules of muggle baseball to me in detail before I had a Fourth Year Gryffindor take her up to her bed and force the potions down her throat."

Cygnus' face went from disbelief, to horror, to complete shock as Tom recalled the hour it took to get Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room.

"C-called him a _bastard_?"

At Tom's nod, Cygnus snorted loudly.

"Course she did, she's a bloody Gryffindor."

Both men sat there silently, lost in their own thoughts.

"Erm... My Lord? What's baseball?"

Tom slapped a weary hand over his eyes and sank back into his seat with a drawn out groan.

* * *

Hermione ran a hand through her hair as she entered the Great Hall, freezing as she noticed everyone's gazes on her.

"Mione!"

She smiled to herself as she recognized Charlus' voice. Hermione ducked her head and stared at the floor as she passed other students to sit with her friends.

"-covered in blood-"

"-had cuts all over her face-"

"-got Tom Riddle to escort her, the lucky girl-"

Hermione snorted and chuckled to herself as she heard the comments her classmates her whispering as she walked past. She grinned widely at Minerva McGonagall, who was in her dorm and Hermione's favorite female fellow Seventh Year, and winking at the three boys. She settled herself down between Minerva and John and began piling masses of food on her plate, noticing for the first time just how hungry she was. After she had taken the potions, she slept the rest of the morning and all the way through the afternoon before waking up to her stomach growling loudly.

"Afternoon gentleman, lady, how are you this fine evening?"

"Where in the world have you been?" Minerva exclaimed the moment she sat down.

"Sleeping," Hermione answered cheekily.

"Mione," John tersely replied. She sighed and ran another hand through her hair wearily.

"Remember the deal I made with my Uncle?"

"Grindewald!" Septimus all but shrieked. "You went to fight bloody _Grindewald_? Merlin! I thought you were joking!"

Hermione frowned. "Why? Because I am a woman?" she questioned him coldly.

"No, I just... I dunno. You aren't an Auror, I guess is what I'm trying to say," Septimus finished weakly at the glares both women were giving him.

Charlus interrupted then, having previously been silent. "What we are trying to say, Mione, is that we're happy you were not hurt. Now, important detail you failed to remember today."

Hermione watched him cautiously as a devilish smirk appeared on his face. John, Charlus, and Septimus all stood as Minerva buried her face in her palms beside her.

"Now Mione," Charlus began.

"We realize you must have had a trying day," John said.

"What with fighting Grindewald and such," Septimus continued.

"So we won't blame you _too _much for forgetting one _teeny tiny _detail..." Charlus finished slowly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" all three boys yelled, causing everyone in the hall to look over towards them, and stuck their wands in the air. Abruptly, thousands of red and gold balloons and streamers erupted from thin air, exploding over everything and everyone in the Great Hall. A banner dropped from behind the staff table with HERMIONE DUMBLEDORE IS NINETEEN! written in flashing red and gold letters, making Dumbledore clap happily, Slughorn comically shriek and topple out of his chair on to the floor, and Dippet merely looked up from his plate for a moment before returning to his food.

Hermione stared open mouthed as the chaos appeared around her. Chocolate cakes with what appeared to be double fudge icing appeared every few feet along the tables, and everyone cheered loudly around her. The three boys were watching what appeared to be a comatose Hermione, before she snorted. Hermione snorted again, then began chuckling underneath her breath, which caused her to giggle like mad, and soon she was full blown laughing hysterically.

"You," she gasped between laughs, tears running out of her eyes. "You three are the best. The absolute sodding _best. _Merlin's pants, thank you!"_  
_

She enjoyed the rest of the night laughing and joking around with her new friends. Hermione glanced up towards her Uncle at one point and shared a smile, both content in the knowledge that if she were truly stuck in this time, she would have the best of friends.

* * *

**Thank you all for favoriting/following my story! Special thanks for my recent reviewers: Ninja Food, Atlantean Diva, , DarkPriestessOfHyrule, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, pheonlynx, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, ellebelle12, Gran Marioshka, StarGirlPotter, caendy, Hermione- The Dark Lady, Url Zod, and foreverellen!**

**I love when you guys review, feel free to throw in any opinions or ideas you might want to see! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione glanced up and smiled kindly at Cygnus, who was setting his school bag down beside her. She was sitting on a giant rock at the edge of the Black Lake, thinking of Harry and Ron, when Cygnus noticed her across the grass. She genuinely liked him, he was clever, sweet, and didn't seem to follow Riddle like Arcturus or Malfoy did. Hermione frowned slightly at that, wondering how it was Bellatrix came to be so insane and cruel.

"Hello Cygnus. Would you care to join me?" she offered him; he grinned and sat gracefully next to her.

"What were you thinking of? You seemed rather out of sorts this past week," Cygnus frowned.

Hermione sighed. "I miss my friends from home."

"Ah," he said in comprehension. They sat quietly together, watching the lake, before Cygnus broke the silence.

"What are your friends like?" he asked her softly.

She smiled to herself. "The best, truly. Harry would do anything for someone he cared about; he was kind, compassionate, and an insanely powerful wizard. Ron was infuriating at times, but he was loyal and incredible sweet when he wanted to be. Ginny, she was a firecracker, she was beautiful, very passionate, _very_ good at a bat-boogey hex, and she would stand up for anything she believed in. Neville was a great friend, wonderful listener, and he was fantastic at Herbology. Then there was Luna, who was most likely insane, but she was so much more than what she appeared to be. She believed in Nargles and Blibbering Humdingers, but she noticed _everything_ and saw through things others didn't."

Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she blinked them back. Cygnus placed an arm around her shoulders for support.

"They sound like great friends," Cygnus said quietly.

"They were," she sniffed sadly. "We went through so much together too."

"Such as?" he questioned her gently.

Hermione chuckled then rolled her eyes. "Basic things you know: fully grown mountain trolls, dementors, werewolves, hippogriffs, thestrals, a dragon, with a battle thrown in every so often. I had the usual childhood."

She leaned back on her hands and watched with glee as Cygnus stared slack jawed and wide-eyed at her.

"You, you, I don't… huh?" he stuttered dumbly, causing Hermione to throw her head back and laugh heartily.

"How are you even alive at this point?" Cygnus questioned incredulously. Hermione's laughter died out and she flinched visibly. She smiled, but it was humorless and cold.

"I shouldn't be."

* * *

"My Lord, I found out why Hermione has been acting strange this week."

Tom glanced up at Cygnus, who had just walked in to the dorm they shared with Abraxas, Alexander Goyle, and Brandon Crabbe. He had been lying on his bed twirling his Uncle's ring, thinking over Hermione Dumbledore and why she was so interesting to him.

"Tell me," he commanded.

"She misses her friends. I questioned her about them and she mentioned people named Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. I got the impression they were dead, but I didn't risk asking her and causing her more pain."

An uncomfortable feeling rose in Tom's chest, one that he wasn't quite familiar with. He did not like knowing that Hermione was in pain. Tom frowned.

"That wasn't all, My Lord. She mentioned some of the adventures her friends and her went on, and some of those included thestrals, dementors, and dragons. I asked her how she was even alive, and she got really withdrawn and there was a dead look in her eyes. Then she said 'I shouldn't be', like someone's tried to kill her."

The uncomfortable feeling flared and turned into anger. _No one touches what is mine, _he thought viciously. His anger dissipated as he realized his last thought. He wondered when she became his in his mind, then realized it didn't matter as long as she was. In the back of his head he pondered if this meant he cared for her, but he shoved that aside for later.

_She is mine_, he swore to himself. _I will have her._

* * *

"I swear, if _one _more person asks me to Hogsmeade, I am going to _lose _it," Hermione threw her bag down at the Gryffindor breakfast table and huffed indignantly. Minerva snorted and grinned smugly, which only infuriated Hermione further.

"I told you that you were well liked," Minerva explained, not bothering to hide her laughter at Hermione's discomfort.

"Yes, but bloody _sixteen _boys have asked me! _Sixteen_! Thank Merlin you offered to take me, it was awkward enough turning down Charlus, Septimus, and John all at once," Hermione stated through gritted teeth.

Minerva choked on the pumpkin juice she had just drunk, causing Hermione to snicker happily.

"Not funny," she glared at Hermione who winked cheekily back. "They asked you at the _same _time?"

"Yes, and I swear I almost fainted. John asked first, to which I said we were going together, and then Septimus asked, to which I responded the same as before, and _then _Charlus asked, to which I hexed them all and stormed off."

Minerva burst out laughing, very loud, and everyone within fifteen feet glanced over at the two witches. Hermione glared at her icily.

"Funny, I don't recall _you _laughing when Orctus Boot asked _you_ the other morning," Hermione smirked at Minerva's look of absolute horror.

"He is _fourteen_ Hermione!" she shrieked indignantly. Hermione's smirk widened and Minerva huffed, brushing the stray hairs from her tight black bun back from her face.

"Never speak of this again?" Minerva offered and Hermione nodded solemnly. Both witches stared at each other for a few moments before snorting and standing up. They walked together out of the Great Hall, being one of the first in for breakfast, and headed towards the thestral-pulled carriages to take them to the village. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were scattered across the grounds enjoying the unusually sunny day September was offering them. The girls settled into an empty carriage and chatted about the village history. The trip to the village flew by and soon Hermione and Minerva were walking along the streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione was fascinated; Hogsmeade looked younger than when she attended Hogwarts, but there weren't much difference besides that.

"Honeydukes is over there, finest sugar quills in Britain, across there is Zonko's Joke Shop, which is very popular among the boys. Madam Puddifoot's is down there, but it is absolutely _horrendous_, believe me, all frilly and pink. Scrivenshaft's is wonderful for quills, so we must go there. Oh! And the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer, you've had butterbeer, yes?"

Minerva babbled on while Hermione stared around at the small village, overwhelmed with emotions from her time at school in the future. She smiled when she saw the spot where the Shrieking Shack would be in thirty years for Remus. Hermione was so entranced with her thoughts she barely noticed when Minerva quit talking and was staring expectantly at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I missed that last bit."

Minerva tutted but instead of repeating her rant, she merely grabbed Hermione's arm, linked it with her own, and pulled her off towards Scrivenshaft's to shop for a new quill.

Hermione and Minerva went from shop to shop and explored everything. They both got new quills: Hermione an Eagle quill and Minerva a handsome Falcon quill. From Honeydukes they purchased large bags of sweets, including Sugar Quills, Fizzing Whizzbees, Toothflossing Stringmints, Ice Mice, and Pumpkin Pasties. Hermione sucked absentmindedly on a Sugar Quill as they strolled down the path to the Three Broomsticks, where Minerva groaned as she realized other students had shown up, as the line was winding out the door. She turned to Hermione with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I completely forgot to check the time, it must be noon already. Shall we join the line?"

Hermione smirked and shook her head. "I know somewhere even better."

Minerva eyed her warily. "How?"

She gave her the best innocent look she could muster and began walking further down the street. Hermione spun and continued walking backwards.

"C'mon, it's this way," she called to Minerva, who rolled her eyes and gave in, following her towards the end of the road.

Neither girl noticed the pair of dark eyes watching them as they strode away.

* * *

Tom overheard Hermione and McGonagall's conversation and turned with a smirk to face Cygnus and Abraxas, whom he had accompanied to Hogsmeade.

Now that he realized he somewhat cared for Hermione, he decided he would attempt to become closer to her and figure out what it was he wanted from her along the way. He had the advantage of Cygnus already being her friend. Tom ignored the jealous feeling he got in his stomach when he would think of Cygnus and Hermione together; there was nothing to worry about, Tom already claimed her as his.

Time to start step one of his master plan.

"Cy? Brax? Care to go somewhere different for a drink?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Minerva asked her.

"Here," Hermione stopped in front of a particularly gloomy looking building. She grinned and pushed the door open to a large, dirty room that was filled with wooden tables which held candle stubs in the center. There was a bar along the back wall with all sorts of liquor held on shelves, and there were a few Hogwarts students strewn throughout the room. Hermione waved to a boy who was in her Arithmancy class, Anthony Jordans, a Ravenclaw who was very kind.

"What the bloody hell is the place?" Minerva whispered harshly. Hermione frowned.

"The Hog's Head Inn. Shall we get a drink?" Hermione didn't wait for Minerva to respond and instead strolled to the bar lazily and sat down on a stool.

"Hello?" Hermione called to the back room, and a minute later a man with long brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and spectacles strode out with a disgruntled expression. The moment he saw Hermione his face lit up and he grinned roguishly at her. She winked at her new father, who was the owner of the disgusting bar, and gestured to Minerva to sit down, which she did reluctantly.

"Mione, how are you?" he questioned her in his gruff voice.

"Fantastic. Today is the first Hogsmeade trip. This is my friend I mentioned before, Minerva McGonagall. Minnie, this is my dad, Aberforth Dumbledore."

Minerva smiled weakly at Aberforth, who in turn smiled rather kindly, although it looked odd on his rough face.

"McGonagall, hm, my daughter tells me you're rather good at Transfiguration. It was my favorite subject when I attended Hogwarts."

Minerva blushed fiercely. "Thank you, sir."

Aberforth nodded and turned towards the liquor.

"What can I get you girls to drink?"

"A butterbeer for Minnie, and I'll take a firewhiskey," Hermione ordered.

He snorted. "You sure you can handle that, kid? Last time Albus practically had to carry you up to the castle."

Hermione smiled inwardly at his casual use of his brother's name. She had brought the two closer, but still felt a pang of sadness when she saw the portrait of Ariana hanging in the corner, knowing her death was the reason the brother's fell apart.

"Such little faith," Hermione teased. Aberforth poured their drinks quickly and set them on the bar. Minerva made to give him a few Knuts, but he waved her off.

"Any friend of my daughter doesn't pay here," he explained airily. Hermione smiled at the grateful look on Minerva's face.

Suddenly the door opened, bringing in a soft breeze of fresh air, and boyish laughter reached their ears.

Hermione turned around and then wished she hadn't.

"Miss Dumbledore," Riddle's deep voice greeted her. Cygnus and Malfoy were standing behind him. She smiled at Cygnus and nodded to Malfoy before facing Riddle once again.

"Riddle," she stated coolly. He smirked.

"What are you doing here? It seems rather… shady for your tastes," he purred. Hermione stiffened as he sat down close to her and she could smell his clean aftershave. She had to admit he was very attractive, even more so with his lightly flushed cheeks and windblown hair.

"It has a certain charm and I rather like the people," she shared a smile with her father as she spoke.

"Mione, aren't you going to introduce me? What can I get you boys to drink?" Aberforth glanced at Riddle questioningly, who ordered a firewhiskey before turning to Malfoy and Cygnus, who both ordered firewhiskey's as well.

"Of course. That is Cygnus Black, next to him is Abraxas Malfoy, and this is Tom Riddle. They're all Seventh Year Slytherin's, and Riddle is Head Boy. Cygnus, Malfoy, Riddle, this is my father, Aberforth Dumbledore."

Their reactions were quite comical, Hermione mused silently with a slight smile on her face. Malfoy, who had just taken a sip of his drink, spit all over the bar and began coughing fiercely. Cygnus' eyes widened drastically and he visibly paled. Riddle looked like he had swallowed a particularly foul tasting potion, eyeing the older man with apparent dislike.

"Hello sir," Cygnus recovered first, holding out his hand for the older man to shake, which Aberforth did with a contemplative glint in his eye.

"So, Mione," Aberforth turned back to his adoptive daughter with a cheeky smirk. "I have a message from a certain Andrew Bell, turns out you made quite the impression."

Riddle tensed beside her at those words and Hermione noted that Cygnus' head tilted as to hear her answer better. She grimaced uncomfortably.

"Couldn't you have owled me father?"

His smirk became wicked. "Embarrassing my daughter in front of her friends infinitely more entertaining."

Minerva snorted loudly, but tried to cover it up with a coughing fit. Hermione glared at Aberforth, willing him to keep quiet, but it was apparent the man was enjoying her discomfort.

"He asked me to let you know he will be owling you to meet up in Hogsmeade for dinner. Apparently he believes fighting on your birthday was hardly a celebration, and he wants to treat you to a romantic evening to make up for that," Aberforth said gleefully, the Dumbledore twinkle in his eye going mad.

Hermione barely stopped her jaw from dropping. She gritted her teeth and ignored Minerva's incessant giggling.

"Thank you for passing that along," she stood up and grabbed Minerva's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Still on for dinner this week?"

Aberforth winked at her. "You bet. See you soon."

Hermione waved while still pulling Minerva, who was struggling to say her goodbyes.

"Bye Cy, Riddle, Malfoy," Hermione called as she exited the Inn. She exhaled loudly as the door closed behind them.

"Not a bloody word," she mumbled to Minerva, which set her off on another round of giggles, and together they made their way back up to Hogwarts for dinner.

* * *

If there was one thing Tom Riddle actually felt uncomfortable with, it was being around a girl's father. He mentally grimaced as he remembered the time that Lucretia Black accompanied him to Slughorn's end of the year party Fifth Year, where her father showed up as a surprise guest. The man spent all night questioning Tom about his intentions with his daughter, glaring at him for saying she was pretty rather than beautiful, and ended the night by stating loudly that Lucretia was banned from dating Tom, to which she apologized profusely, but thankfully Tom hadn't minded in the least.

Sitting in Aberforth Dumbledore's bar after Hermione left, with her father staring expectantly at the three boys, was a close tie to that moment.

"Does Hermione seem happy up at school?" Aberforth asked suddenly, watching Cygnus rather than the other two boys.

He paused, frowning for a moment before nodding.

"She seemed rather sad this past week, I asked her and she said she missed her friends. Other than that she seems to be fitting in well with the Gryffindor's," Cygnus stated thoughtfully.

Aberforth seemed to accept this, because he turned away to clean a dirty glass with an equally dirty rag.

"Erm, sir?" Cygnus questioned hesitantly. "I'm sure this is not my place… but Hermione mentioned something about her friends I don't quite know if I understood. Are… um… are her friends, are they alive?"

Aberforth frowned heavily, his face darkening.

"Definitely not your place, kid. But no, they were all killed at one point or another. Best not mention that or she might hex you. She's rather quiet about those things."

The uncomfortable feeling in Tom's chest flared again momentarily.

"Now I'm not going to ask if any of you are more than friends, because I clearly saw only _you_," Aberforth pointed at Cygnus, who shrank back slightly in his seat, "were called by your actual name. But I will ask that you watch out for my daughter. She's a bloody genius, brilliant with magic, and rather easy to get along with, but she refuses to accept that this is her home now. I refuse to lose my daughter again because she's too damn stubborn to find a reason to stay."

Tom noticed Aberforth mainly spoke to Cygnus, and was struck with a flare of jealousy at the old man's obvious approval.

"Sir," Tom said in his most polite charm-the-pants-off-you voice he had. "We care very much for Hermione, and I promise we will do our best to make her feel like she belongs."

Aberforth raised an eyebrow, as if questioning the truth in his statement, but nodded anyway. Tom inwardly smirked. Perhaps he would come to this bar more often, it seemed Hermione was close to her father, and he obviously cared whom she was a friend to.

Sipping his firewhiskey, Tom realized that this could be his way in with Hermione Dumbledore. He couldn't hold back his smirk any longer.

* * *

**Thank you for continuing to follow this story! **

**Special thanks to: Banana Flavored Eskimo, Hermione- The Dark Lady, Lysaia, StarGirlPotter, Ninja Food, ****DarkPrincessOfHyrule, and pheonlynx for reviewing recently!**

**The next chapter will show Tom attempting to figure out his feelings towards Hermione, who will find he can be a semi-nice guy, and it will be the first big development on their relationship! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Time-travel is a very temperamental subject. Should one manage to travel backwards in time, the universe would probably stay the same, meaning the predestined plan for all living beings would be in order, however the person would change all courses with their appearance._

Hermione huffed and turned the page. She had been researching time-travel all morning in hopes of finding a way back to her own time, but none of the books were helpful. Skimming briefly through the rest of _Runes of Time_ she realized there was really nothing known about time in their period. She flipped to the middle and her heart stopped as she read.

_It is theorized that time-travel and returning to one's own time is directly related to the amount of time passed. If a person travelled back twenty minutes, they could simply wait out the twenty minutes and be back on their normal path as long as they avoided direct contact. If a person had travelled months, they might be able to avoid human contact and keep others' destinies on track. However, if a person travelled any longer than that, they would destroy any predestined plan for anyone they made contact with, completely altering the future that they once knew. _

She felt her stomach drop as she finished the paragraph. She had changed the future already, possibly indirectly, and she never realized it. Harry could possibly not even be born, with Charlus' attentions on her. _Shit, _she thought, _shit, shit, shit. _

Hermione wracked her brain for any knowledge of her friends past. She knew Charlus married a Black, because it was on the Black Family Tapestry in Grimmauld Place. She had been fascinated with the way Purebloods kept their family records and spent a full day in there practically memorizing the names. Septimus also married a Black, but she was pronounced a blood traitor and blasted off it. She glanced around the library in hopes of jogging her memory when she spied a pretty Slytherin girl in the Potions section. _Dorea Black_, Hermione thought smirking.

She stood quickly, throwing her parchment into her bag and waving her wand silently, sending the books she had been reading back to their rightful place. Striding confidently over to Dorea, she arranged her smirk into a polite smile.

"Hello," she chirped happily. The other girl jumped in surprise and looked up with wide eyes. Dorea had long, dark brown hair with hazel eyes and very feminine features.

"Hello," Dorea said cautiously. Hermione grinned broadly.

"I noticed you were looking over _Mystical Maladies for the Modern Mind_, which is one of my favorite, and decided to come introduce myself. Hermione Dumbledore," Hermione stuck her hand out, which Dorea shook carefully.

"Dorea Black."

"We have Potions together, don't we?" Hermione asked innocently.

The other girl nodded. "I believe so. You sit with Charlus Potter, right?"

Hermione suppressed a smirk when Dorea blushed after saying Charlus' name and settled for a polite nod.

"Yes, he's been a good friend to me. I was wondering, would you like to study with us sometime?"

Dorea's blush deepened and she dropped her gaze to the book in her hands.

"Won't Charlus mind?" she asked quietly. Hermione shook her head and smiled softly.

"Absolutely not. I have a feeling you two will get along _quite _well."

_Well enough to marry him and eventually grandmother Harry Potter, _she thought smugly.

"I… well… okay then," Dorea answered feebly, causing Hermione to grin.

"Wonderful! We study Tuesdays and Thursdays before dinner in the library. See you tomorrow?" Hermione barely contained her happiness as Dorea smiled slightly and nodded. She waved goodbye and ran to find Charlus in the common room.

Bursting through the Fat Lady portrait, she spied him sitting by the fire surrounding by books.

"Charlus!" she exclaimed, dashing over to him, and he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Mione, what has you so excited?" he raised a brow, clearly amused. She rolled her eyes.

"I met a Slytherin today in the library, just now actually, and invited her to study with us. She said yes! Isn't that exciting?" she said happily.

Charlus groaned. "A bloody _Slytherin_? Really Mione? Which snake is it?"

"Dorea Black," Hermione stated innocently. Charlus' eyes widened slightly, and he swallowed audibly with a faint blush.

"Oh? That's the one with the brown hair, right?" he asked, feigning nonchalance but failing miserably.

Hermione smirked. "Yeah, the really pretty one with hazel eyes, she's in our Potions class. She seemed rather nice."

Charlus rubbed the back of his neck absently, a trait she had seen Harry do when he was uncomfortable, causing her smirk to widen.

"Ah, y-yes," he coughed. "She does seem nice. Very nice."

She grinned hugely.

"Perfect! We start tomorrow!" she stood and gave one last smile before turning towards the portrait entrance and smirking wickedly. She may be stuck in the past, but there was no way in _hell _she was loosing her future best friend.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was in a fantastic mood. She had set up Charlus and Dorea on a date, unbeknown to them, gotten an O on her Charms essay, and planned a tea with her Uncle that night to exchange research on time-travel. She had just sat down in the Great Hall for dinner between Minerva and Charlus, whom she was pleased to see was sneaking glances towards the Slytherin table every few minutes, when an owl flew in and landed in front of her.

Hermione untied the owl, ignoring the curious glances she was getting from people around the hall, and read the parchment, a blush growing on her face steadily.

_Hermione, _

_First of all I would like to say that I am still angry you ran off towards Grindewald like that. However, seeing as you were protecting your Uncle, I can't stay mad forever. _

_The real reason I'm writing you is to tell you that I'm taking you out for dinner tomorrow. You can't say no, by the way, I already asked your father and Uncle for permission, which they easily gave.  
Meet me outside the Great Hall at six. _

_See you soon, _

_Anthony Bell_

Minerva gasped loudly, causing Hermione to jump as she realized her roommate had been reading over her shoulder.

"Hermione whatever-your-middle-name-is Dumbledore! _Why _is Andrew Bell asking you on a date?" she shrieked, causing many people to glance over in surprise. She felt a dark glare prickling the back of her neck coming from the direction of the Slytherins, and squirmed slightly. Minerva lifted a brow questioningly.

"Erm, well, you see-" Hermione started lamely, but Minerva put her hand up defiantly.

"I don't even _want _to hear it. _Merlin_ that man was _attractive_ when he was here a few years ago," Minerva sighed, placing her chin on her hand. Hermione gaped.

"Minerva McGonagall? Is that you in there? Minnie! Come back!" Hermione waved her hand in front of her friend's eyes, to which the girl swatted her angrily.

"Do you mind if I came and said hello? It's _Andrew Bell_ after all. Those _eyes_, that _hair…_" Minerva trailed off, staring lustfully off into space. Hermione stared disbelievingly at her old Professor, or future Professor she supposed.

"I haven't decided if I'm going," she stated primly, causing Minerva to roll her eyes.

"Of course you have," she huffed. "You _are _going, and you _will _have a _damn_ good time, Hermione, or I swear bad things will happen to you."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Merlin's pants woman, are you in _love _with the bloke?"

Minerva glared half-heartedly.

"I appreciate a good body, on occasion."

Minerva's glare intensified as Hermione snickered loudly. She smiled sweetly and winked.

* * *

Tom couldn't help but watch as an owl flew over to the Gryffindor table at dinner. It was extremely odd; owls usually never came unless it was breakfast. His interest peaked when the owl landed in front of Hermione. He watched as her eyes read the letter rapidly, a blush steadily growing on her cheeks.

McGonagall was sneakily reading over shoulder, and Tom briefly enjoyed the Head Girl's eyes bugging out disbelievingly until she gasped loudly then proceeded to shriek loud enough for it to reach Tom's ears.

"Hermione whatever-your-middle-name-is Dumbledore!" Tom snickered under his breath. "Why is Andrew Bell asking you on a date?"

He scowled as she finished her sentence. It would not do for other men to ask out his Hermione. It would set back his plan to seduce her greatly. Now that Tom had admitted he cared for the witch in some way, there was no way some random boy would take her before he could claim her officially.

Tom glared viciously at Hermione's back and took pleasure when he saw her squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. He watched the witches argue back and forth for a few minutes before Hermione said something that made McGonagall glare and shut up.

It would not do for her to go on a date with anyone else so soon. He would have to do some digging to find out when this boy was coming to pick her up, and possibly follow them after they left. Tom smirked at the possibilities.

* * *

Hermione absently rubbed her forehead, attempting to banish the headache threatening to break through. Minerva had questioned her all throughout dinner on what she was planning to wear on her date, how she would do her hair, and every other girly question she had previously thought her strict Transfiguration teacher above. Luckily she had the excuse of meeting her Uncle to get away from her friend's intense session. She reached his office and knocked on the door lightly, stepping back when she heard footsteps. Dumbledore smiled kindly at her and she was overcome with the urge to hug him, which she did, and tightly.

"Hello Hermione," he said while patting her back soothingly. Hermione burrowed her face in his chest and took comfort in his calming scent.

"I hate boys," she mumbled. He chuckled and the motion reverberated off her face, causing her to lean back slightly so she could glare at him. "Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for Uncle Al."

Dumbledore looked gravely at her, but she noticed the twinkle in his eye still going like mad.

"Forgive me, my dear. It has just been so long since I have directly heard of boy troubles. Which one is it? Cygnus Black? Charlus Potter?" he questioned her smoothly. She pouted, but couldn't hold back her triumphant smirk. The two walked over to his desk, he sat in his chair and Hermione perched herself on his desk delicately. She flicked her wand to ward and silence the room so they could talk freely.

"Charlus will no longer be a problem," she gloated. "He, his future wife, and I are studying in the library tomorrow evening. I will, however, be leaving early in preparation for a supposed date I have, so they will get to know each other alone."

"Which date might that be?" her Uncle asked her curiously.

"An Auror I met the other night, Andrew Bell. We were paired together," she shrugged. "Nothing will come of it. His granddaughter was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chaser."

Dumbledore nodded. "Lemon Drop?" he offered her, which she took with a grin. "Now, down to business. Have you found any research lately?

The smile wiped off her face instantly and her shoulders drooped.

"Yeah. Basically, it's impossible for me to go back to the same future I came from. Everything will have changed," she mumbled quietly.

"I am so sorry my dear," Dumbledore took her hand and patted it like a father would. "I had hoped we would find a solution, but I realize the damage would be too great for us to send you back now."

Both were silent for a few minutes, Hermione staring at a wall and Dumbledore watching her carefully. She finally turned to look at him when he gently tugged her hand.

"Your father and I were discussing something we wanted to offer you. It seems Aberforth has truly grown to care for you as a daughter, and he will be pleased to know you are staying with us in this time period. We would like to give you a family name, if that is fine with you," he spoke carefully. Hermione nodded, curious as to what this meant.

"In our family, it is a tradition to have three middle names. Your father and I would like you to be officially known as Hermione Ariana Kendra Jean Dumbledore, if you accept this time period and our family," he said calmly, but Hermione could sense the nervousness in his blue eyes. She felt her own hazel eyes water, and let them spill for the first time since she had arrived in this time period.

Hermione stood slowly, walked around behind the desk, and hugged her Uncle, sobbing into his shoulder.

"T-t-thank y-you sir," she managed to get out before breaking into harder cries.

"Ariana was our younger sister," Dumbledore said softly. "Kendra was our mother. It would be a great honor for you to share their names."

Hermione could only manage a nod, but he seemed to understand her appreciation, because he tightened his grip as he held her.

* * *

Hermione smirked as she watched Charlus and Dorea glance shyly at each other in the library the next day. She had gotten there early to get a secluded table for when she left early, and she indulged in a moment to watch how utterly adorable the Gryffindor and Slytherin were around each other.

She cleared her throat, snapping their gazes back on her, and Hermione noticed with glee as their faces turned red.

"Who are your friends in Slytherin, Dorea? I realized I don't know much about you," she asked politely.

"Well, Druella Rosier and my cousin Cedrella share a dorm with me, and we're rather close. Cygnus and Orion are also close to me as well," she explained quietly.

"Cygnus is a friend of mine as well," Hermione smiled, earning one in response from Dorea. "Druella and Cedrella are in Potions with us as well, are they not?"

She nodded. "They don't particularly have a talent for it though."

"Perhaps we can all create a study group," she said thoughtfully. "I'm sure Septimus and John would be more than happy to come. Would that work for you all?"

Dorea glanced at Charlus quickly. "Absolutely," she stated firmly.

Hermione bit her lip to hide the huge smirk threatening to make its way on her face.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Oh! I just realized the time. I apologize; I have dinner plans and need to change out of my uniform. Shall we agree to study on Thursday? Druella, Cygnus, Orion, and Cedrella are all more than welcome to join us, I'll ask Septimus and John tomorrow at breakfast."

Hermione waved goodbye, packing up her things and leaving quickly before either could make a move otherwise. She hid behind a pillar before she left and smiled softly at the two, whose faces were blushing once more but seemed happy.

She walked the remaining four floors up to the Gryffindor common room and entered quietly. A quick glance told her Minerva wasn't in the room and she sighed with relief as she bounded up the steps to their shared dorm.

"Thought I forgot?" a voice asked her wryly. She shrugged at Minerva, who was standing by Hermione's wardrobe examining the contents, occasionally pulling an item out for observation. Calina Wood and Isabella Spinnet were watching, throwing in their opinions every so often. Hermione found the two girls to be nice, but rather girly and obsessed with finding a husband.

"Its just dinner, Minnie," Hermione answered exasperatedly, throwing herself face first onto her four-poster bed.

"Two words Mione: Andrew Bell," Minerva said distractedly. "Skirt or dress?"

"Don't care," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Hermione, I say this as your friend. Andrew Bell is a fantastic potential husband. He's attractive, smart, brave, and will be able to protect you as an Auror. You _will _be taking this date seriously, or I will hex you."

Hermione sat up slowly and gaped at the future Transfiguration teacher, who merely gave her a stern look.

"Damn Min, you're a bit scary when you do that. Alright, erm, I'll take a dress, I suppose."

Minerva nodded approvingly and turned back to the wardrobe to sort through the dresses, finally narrowing it down to three.

Hermione compared the dresses, finally choosing a dark blue quarter sleeve dress that clung to her body attractively and fell a few inches above the knee. Minerva promptly sat her down on a chair in the middle of the room and began messing around with her hair. Calina, who was the nicer of the two girls, came over and gave her an apologetic smile before applying makeup. Hermione closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself, dozing off while the girls worked on her.

When the girls woke her up and deemed her appropriate, Hermione finally looked in the mirror. Her hair was charmed straight, adding inches and causing it to fall lightly to just below her waist, and she had on natural makeup with a touch of eyeliner and mascara. The overall look made her blink, as she looked very pretty, and Hermione couldn't help but hug the three girls before stowing her wand in her beaded bag that she had stowed away from the final battle. She put on a pair of black flats and snuck down the stairs to the common room, praying that none of her friends would be in there.

Hermione sighed with relief when she saw it was empty, and proceeded to make her way down to the Great Hall, waving at a pair of Ravenclaws she had seen in the library before. She smiled when she saw a tall, brown haired figure talking with her Uncle outside the doors to the hall. Dumbledore waved at her, causing Andrew to spin around, his jaw dropping for a moment when he first saw her before he gained control and settled for grinning broadly.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Andrew stated honestly. Hermione blushed, taking the time to examine the man. He was at least six feet tall, broad shouldered, with visible muscles underneath his dark red button up shirt. She noticed he had the same dark brown eyes that Katie had, although his hair was a lighter shade than hers.

"You look rather handsome yourself," she said shyly. "Good Evening Uncle."

Dumbledore smiled softly at her. "Good Evening Hermione. I hope you two have a wonderful time tonight. Stop in to see your father if you have time. Good seeing you again, Andrew."

"Good to see you too sir," Andrew smiled, then turned and offered his hand to Hermione, which she took happily. "Ready?"

She nodded and his smile widened.

"Perfect."

* * *

Tom was slowly pacing back and forth on the Astronomy Tower, which overlooked the castle grounds, waiting for any sign of Hermione to come back from her date. He had arrived to the Great Hall just in time to watch Bell take her hand and pull her out the castle. That, however, had been hours ago and there was still no sign of her.

He sighed and twirled his wand through his fingers casually. Tom had finally admitted to feeling something for the little witch, and then she goes off on a date with another bloke. The uncomfortable flare of jealousy rose in his chest, causing him to scowl darkly. She had looked beautiful when he had seen her. Her hair was pin straight, although he admitted he liked it when it was curly, and shone with every movement she took.

Perhaps he should curse Bell. It would certainly make the heat in his chest go away. Tom was debating the best way to sneak down to Hogsmeade when he noticed two dark figures moving slowly across the grass. He watched as the taller figure moved closer to the other, wrapping an arm around the smaller one's waist. His hand twitched towards his wand before he took a deep breath and settled for glaring at the witch who had taken over his mind lately. Tom realized in horror that the pair were moving closer to each other, and a feral growl escaped his throat before he could think rationally.

Throwing the door open, he practically ran all the way down to the Entrance Hall. He would have run if not for the Head's badge proudly shown on his robes and the portraits watching curiously around him. Tom barely skidded into the hall when the giant doors creaked open and Hermione stepped in quietly, closing the door behind her. He forced his pulse to calm and took a deep breath before sneaking over to her silently.

She turned and her hazel eyes widened in fright. Her wand was out and pointed at his chest before he could blink. Tom raised a brow, and she flushed lightly.

"Damn Riddle, warn a girl," Hermione breathed, holding a hand on her chest delicately.

"I apologize," he said sincerely. She seemed startled at his apology, but accepted it with a nod.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him warily.

"Patrolling. I heard a noise and came to investigate."

"Ah," Hermione nodded. Both stood there for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts.

"Let me walk you to your common room," he offered her. Hermione smiled slightly and accepted with a sweep of her arm. "How was your evening?"

"Well enough," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Tom felt an odd flutter in his stomach at her words.

"Oh?"

She huffed. "I mean, the bloke was nice and all, but he wouldn't shut up about Quidditch! It was Chudley Cannons this, Holyhead Harpies that, and I swear on Merlin's fuzzy Christmas socks, if I hear _one _more fact about the Pride of Portree Keeper, I will blow something up."

He snorted then grinned widely. "I take it you are not a fan of Quidditch?"

"I mean I don't hate it," she rolled her eyes. "But there are things I like better. Like reading, eating, sleeping, breathing, doing absolutely nothing… Quidditch comes after all of that."

"Don't let Abraxas hear you say that," he smirked. "Quidditch is practically his middle name. He's Captain this year after all."

She groaned loudly. "I _know_, he accosted me during Herbology my first week. I think I offended him by not fawning all over him for being the Slytherin star Chaser."

Tom nodded. "Yes, he ignored me for two weeks in Fourth Year because I asked what a Wronski Feint was."

"Harry and Ron used to talk about that all the time," she giggled, and Tom found he actually liked her giggle; it wasn't annoying or high pitched like the other girls'. "Harry was a Seeker and the Wronski Feint was his specialty."

He frowned slightly, hearing the obvious adoration in her voice when she spoke of the two boys.

"I always brought a book with me to the matches they played," she continued, oblivious to the dark look on his face. "Although I suppose I'll have to do that again when Quidditch begins. Charlus and Septimus would never forgive me if I missed a match."

"That sounds much better to me," he stated honestly. She turned to face him, examining his face as if searching for something, and gave him a small, hesitant, but beautiful smile.

"Well I'm glad someone agrees with me."

The teenagers walked in silence to the Gryffindor common room entrance. Hermione murmered the password and made to step inside, but hesitated at the doorway. She glanced back at him and bit her lip.

"Thank you for walking me Riddle," Hermione said shyly. Tom felt a wave of happiness crash over him, and he found himself genuinely smiling at her, something he hadn't done in more than ten years.

"Call me Tom?" he asked, keeping the hope out of his voice.

Hermione snorted delicately. "See you tomorrow, Tom."

She gave a small wave and disappeared through the doorway quickly.

Tom's smile grew wider as he stared at the Fat Lady portrait his witch had just gone through. He was almost sure now that what he was feeling was more than caring, or obsession, or a passing interest.

_Mother of Merlin,_ his eyes widened at the thoughts passing through his head, _I fancy Hermione Dumbledore._

* * *

**Thank you for continuing to review/follow/favorite my story! Sorry for the slight delay, I got caught up writing scenes for future chapters and completely forgot about this one. **

**This is the moment where Tom and Hermione's relationship changes! Next chapter will show Tom's reactions to his feelings, and I don't know about you, but I definitely love a possessive/jealous Tom Riddle ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I completely forgot to post at the end of my last chapter! I realized that Arcturus Black was Orion Black's father, and Orion obviously is Sirius' father, so I've changed Arcturus to Orion! **

**This chapter is sort of a filler, but it's all about Tom's perspective now that he's realized he likes Hermione, and how he deals with the new emotions. **

**Sorry about the delay! I've had multiple tests, quizzes, and papers due this week :( but next week will hopefully be quicker posting!**

* * *

Being a Slytherin meant many things. Knowing how to lie, conceal one's emotions, manipulate others, get the most out of any situation, and most importantly how to read someone. Tom Marvolo Riddle prided himself on being the model Slytherin, seeing as he was the heir, and took steps to push it further.

So he created the Knights of Walpurgis, an elite group of fellow Slytherins dedicated to following in Salazar's footsteps and pureblood elitist ways. While Tom might not completely agree with _all _of the ideas his Knights held, but he held a burning hatred for all muggles left from his useless father and the bastards at the orphanage.

Tom started slowly, establishing a stake in power in the Slytherin hierarchy early in his third year when he discovered his mother's maiden name. He became friendly with Cygnus, the more open of the Blacks, and soon after coveted Abraxas. Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, and Nott all came next. It was not long before Tom was well known for being exceedingly polite, very attractive, with genius level intelligence. His manners were impeccable, his facial expressions perfectly calculated every second, and he had a distinct aura of raw _power_. Many job offers were being offered to him, most from the Ministry of Magic, and yet Tom knew the Ministry would never hold the answer for him. He wanted knowledge, because knowledge led to power. Tom Marvolo Riddle wanted, more than anything, to be the most powerful wizard in history.

His Seventh Year was well planned out. He would become Head Boy, gather more followers, and graduate with honors at the top of his class. Tom would study the castle and its secrets more, attempt to learn everything he could about the Founders, and eventually exploit that knowledge as Lord Voldemort.

Then _she _came along. _Hermione Dumbledore_. She quite literally fell into his life, and he found himself absolutely fascinated with her. She walked elegantly, shoulders back and chin up like every Pureblooded female should. Her beautiful reddish-brown hair fell in heavy waves down her back and it swayed gently as she walked. She had a delicate face but very pretty features. Her hazel eyes mesmerized him; they looked like perfectly aged whiskey that he could drown in for days. Her plump pink lips practically _begged _from him to kiss them, and he couldn't stop himself from imagining them moving down his throat, across his chest, and slowly descending further. She had long, sun-kissed legs that drove him wild when she casually crossed them during classes. Her gentle curves made him question his sanity; he had to physically prevent himself from caressing them, as he so _desperately _wanted to.

Tom wanted to hate her. He wanted to curse Hermione Dumbledore for arriving at Hogwarts. She had gotten under his skin and wedged herself into his thoughts, refusing to leave no matter the Occlumency walls he built in his mind. He wanted to possess her entirely: mind, body, and soul.

So he watched her.

He watched as she walked through the halls with ease, as if she had done it a thousand times before. He watched as she laughed with Potter and Weasley, a fond expression mingled with pain and longing on her face, though he suspected she did not harbor any feelings for either. He watched as she took no notes throughout classes, merely listened to the professors, yet knew every correct answer to every question and test handed to her. He watched her practice magic with a grace and power he had never seen any other witch or wizard, other than perhaps Albus Dumbledore, contain. She had absolute control of her magic, wielding it to her simplest whim, and she often used nonverbal or wandless magic when she thought no one was watching. But Tom always was.

Tom noticed the careful way she spoke sometimes, as if worried she might say more than she meant to. He saw the way she flinched when introduced to Antonin Dolohov, a younger Slytherin that could hardly intimidate a Hufflepuff. He noted her nervous habit of absently scratching her left forearm when questioned about her mysterious past. He was aware of her knowledge that expanded far beyond the average of someone her age. She seemed to just _know_ things about people, which struck him as odd because she refused to believe that Divination was anything more than a 'wooly, unpredictable subject that lacked facts.

The more Tom watched, the more he noticed. Such as the slight limp in her right leg, her blatant disregard of society's unspoken rules, the casual way she spoke rather than the proper dictation other pureblooded girls had, and of course her expansive knowledge of curse words. As Tom continued to observe her, he came to a startling conclusion that caused him to become frustrated, yet ever more intrigued.

Hermione Dumbledore was hiding something.

Tom was determined to find out what.

* * *

"Welcome back gentlemen. I realize it has been a long wait for this meeting, but I found myself occupied. Which brings me to my main reason for calling you here tonight: Hermione Dumbledore."

Tom glanced around at the ten-cloaked figures standing in the Room of Requirement, making sure his Knights were paying attention.

"I want you to find out everything you can about her. Follow her, befriend her, ask around about her, listen to rumors, do _anything_ and _everything _to learn about her."

A light cough came from his right; he raised a brow at Abraxas, who lowered his hood to reveal his white blond hair.

"Why is she so important, My Lord?" he asked in his arrogant drawl.

Tom sneered. "I do not believe that information concerns you, Malfoy."

The blond flinched and bowed his head. "I apologize My Lord, of course not."

"Hermione Dumbledore is an interest of mine. She is powerful. We could use her, regardless of being a woman, she could help our cause," Tom said quietly, his whisper carrying throughout the silent room.

Caractus Nott raised his hand.

"Nott?" he asked the younger boy carelessly. Caractus dipped his head in a respectful bow.

"My Lord, if I may suggest something, she seems to consider Cygnus a friend. Why not have him seduce her or possibly offer for her? She would be more likely to join us in the end."

Tom stared emotionlessly at the boy, who shrank back and trembled slightly. He felt the anger and jealously swell in his chest at the simple thought of Hermione belonging to anyone but Tom, and his magic flared wildly in the room, causing his Knights to wince as it hit their bodies.

"No one," he murmured with a vicious anger tinted in his voice. "Not a _single _one of _you_ shall seduce, offer, flirt with, or fancy Hermione Dumbledore, or _I _shall show you what true pain feels like. She is _mine_. She will be my Dark Lady. If any of you prevent that even slightly, you are finished. Get out."

He glared at all of his Knights as they hastily climbed over one another to exit the room. When the last of his followers left, he ran a hand through his perfectly coifed hair wearily and walked over to the silver and green throne in the middle of the floor, sitting down slowly to think over his plan to win Hermione.

Tom knew realistically Hermione would not be interested in Dark Magic. She spent years fighting Grindewald to prove her hatred for it. He needed to gain her trust before he began seducing her. A simple conversation seemed to be the best way to go.

He ignored the slightly nervous fluttering in his stomach as he strode out the Room, making plans to talk to her the next day.

* * *

Mindless chatter surrounded Tom as he watched Hermione at lunch the next day. She was sitting with Potter, Weasley, Lupin, McGonagall, and the Third Year Alastor Moody. Hermione was smiling fondly at the younger boy, who was blushing furiously every time he looked over at her. Tom couldn't help but feel jealously bubbling up inside his chest as he watched the smiles Hermione freely gave to the boy, while Tom had only ever received one tiny little smile from her.

As Tom started off on his thoughts, he failed to notice the curious glances he was getting from a certain hazel-eyed Gryffindor he so desperately wanted. She looked on in confusion as Tom's facial expression ranged from fascination, to anger, to sadness all in the span of a few moments.

Tom felt like someone was watching him, and his heart nearly stopped as he met the beautiful eyes of Hermione Dumbledore. She tilted her head and stared at him with an inquisitive gaze. 'You okay?' she mouthed across the hall, and Tom felt himself nod dumbly. His heart literally skipped a beat when she gave him a soft, kind smile. Tom's own lips turned up in response, which caused her to beam at him before turning her attention back to her classmates.

At the Slytherin table, Tom was in a near daze of sheer happiness. He couldn't believe Hermione had smiled at him!

_I sound like a sodding Hufflepuff, _he scolded himself as he realized exactly what he had been thinking before.

Tom was jolted out of his thoughts as he noticed Hermione standing up from the Gryffindor table, collecting her bag, and walking out of the Great Hall alone. He smirked to himself as he gathered his own bag and strode after her quickly.

He caught up to her almost instantly.

"Hermione," Tom half-whispered, enjoying the frightened jump she made.

"You really need to work on your people skills Tom," she retorted bitingly, although the grin on her mouth gave away her true feelings. He felt a strange bubbling in the pit of his stomach that spread throughout his body at the sound of his name on her lips. It almost felt… good.

"So I've been told," he teased her. Together they fell into step as they unconsciously walked the path to the library.

"I can imagine," Hermione hummed, pulling her heavy school bag higher up on her shoulder.

Tom took this time to examine Hermione. She was rather tall for a girl, not nearly as tall as himself but much taller than most of her classmates. Her hair was in a simple braid down her back, yet it shone different shades of brown and auburn as it swayed with her movement. She was dressed in her simple school uniform but it looked _so _tantalizing on her, as she wore her white button up with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and an extra button undone, showing just enough cleavage to have Tom's lower body harden slightly at the sight. Her Gryffindor tie was hanging loosely around her neck and her skirt was rolled once, exposing an extra inch of those perfect legs.

"Tom?"

He glanced up in surprise. Tom hadn't realized she had been talking all that time, but there she was staring expectantly at him with a hint of worry in her hazel eyes.

"Sorry," he stated sheepishly. "I didn't catch that."

Hermione quirked a brow. "I asked if you wanted to study in the library tonight. Charlus, Septimus, John, Minerva and I are meeting Dorea Black, her cousin Cedrella, Druella Rosier, and Cygnus."

Tom's eyes widened in surprise at the amount of Slytherin's she made friends with.

"I hadn't known you were friendly with those girls," he said, shocked.

She smirked, but it was as if something was funny only to her.

"Well actually, I noticed Dorea and Charlus giving each other looks across the hall during meals and in Potions as well. So I set them up on a study date," Hermione smiled happily. "I believe Septimus and Cedrella will get along fine, and Druella is a rather pretty girl who I think has a slight crush on Cygnus."

Tom felt his eyebrows rising as she finished her explanation, then smirked wickedly at her.

"How positively Slytherin of you, Hermione," he said wryly. She winked at him.

"I have my moments," she responded mysteriously.

"Basically this is a giant study date then?" Tom asked, wondering why he was invited, not allowing the hope to surge through his chest.

"Well I suppose," she pondered, halting as they neared the library doors. "But John and Minerva don't have secret crushes on each other, so not entirely."

"Why am I invited then?" he questioned her.

She shrugged. "It's what friends do, right?"

Tom frowned heavily. "I don't quite know. I've never had what I considered to be a friend."

Hermione stared blankly at him for a long moment.

"Then I'll be your first friend, Tom," she said firmly, giving him a gentle smile as she continued in her movement to the library.

Tom felt the strange bubbling flare up in the pit of his stomach again at the thought of Hermione being his friend. It spread throughout his body and seated deeply in his bones, leaving a very satisfied feeling. He followed Hermione through the library, but his steps faltered as he realized the emotion he was now feeling. Happiness.

Hermione glanced up from her seat at a table, flicking her hair back and giving him a warm smile that caused the bubbles to erupt once more.

Tom smiled back, because it made him happy to have Hermione smile at him that way.

Hermione Dumbledore could make Tom Riddle jealously, angry, possessive, lustful, sad, and the only one who could make him truly happy.

There was no way in hell he would ever lose her.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Hermione and her view on Tom as a friend! Thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

"So you're saying that I _was _Hermione Granger when I first came here, but I'm no longer Hermione Granger simply because of an adoption potion?"

"Yes."

"And in forty years Hermione Granger won't be born?"

"I do not believe so."

"There's no chance of me going back to my own time?"

"None I have found."

Hermione dropped her head on her Uncle's desk, avoiding his pitying gaze. Her father was watching her wearily, his eyes narrowed in concentration as the adopted family sat in silence.

"What do I do then?" she whispered desperately, tears building in her eyes.

Aberforth reached a hand over to rub her back soothingly. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled fondly.

"You stay. You be Hermione Ariana Kendra Jean Dumbledore, my beloved daughter. Stay with us, as a true family," he murmured quietly. Albus leaned forward on his elbows and touched the tips of his fingers together as he stared thoughtfully at the pair.

"You can change things, my dear," Albus stated softly. Hermione and Aberforth snapped their gazes over to him quickly. "You said that Tom Riddle becomes Lord Voldemort, yes? Change him."

"How?" she questioned her Uncle disbelievingly.

"Tom has never known love. His mother died in childbirth, his father rejected him as his son, and the other orphans resented him for being odd."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly, not quite grasping what Albus wanted her to understand.

"Show him love," he replied simply. Her jaw dropped with an audible 'pop'.

"Voldemort doesn't need love, he's a sick bastard who gets off on other people's pain," she hissed venomously while glaring at her calm Uncle.

"Voldemort may not need love, but Tom Riddle might."

Hermione paused, wondering what he meant by that, but Albus pushed his point further.

"Tom and Voldemort are not the same person, Hermione. I may be an old man, but I am not ignorant, nor am I blind. Tom Riddle has grown to care for you," he stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione snorted loudly.

"Uncle Al, I really think you're beginning to lose it. Tom Riddle doesn't care for me! He doesn't care for anything, other than himself! He doesn't want me as a friend, or a girlfriend, or whatever the bloody hell you want me to be!" her voice grew more and more hysterical as she kept going. Her father was watching her with slight humor and worry, while her Uncle kept that damned twinkle shining brightly in his eye.

"Be friendly to him, and then tell me how he responds in kind. Give your Uncle the benefit of the doubt," he asked her manipulatively, almost daring her to accept his challenge.

She shook her head. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but feel unnerved as she noticed Tom watching her over the next few weeks. It sent a light shiver down her spine every time she glanced up into his intense dark-eyed stare, and she found herself keeping a distance from her Slytherin friends, much to Cygnus' dismay.

The day that she was introduced to Antonin Dolohov was quite possibly the most frightening experience she had dealt with since travelling to the past. Hermione couldn't help but reach up and touch the spot where his curse had hit her when she was fifteen. After ten days of horrible potions and loads of bed rest, she was left with the crescent shaped mark. She flinched when the small Second Year shyly held out his hand after bumping into her in one of the hallways, much to the boys confusion, as it was common knowledge he wasn't what others considered a 'normal' Slytherin.

It was getting colder as September turned to October, and the students swapped their shorter clothes for longer and warmer ones. She had taken to wearing long sleeved shirts, although it was still warm enough in the castle to roll her sleeves up.

Hermione focused on her studies as the weeks flew by. She noticed Tom to continually watch her, but she wrote that off as a side effect of his psychologically damaged mind and poor people skills. Had she paid attention to the way Tom watched she, Hermione would have seen the blatant hunger, longing, and lust in his eyes, and consequently would have been more worried.

* * *

"Grindewald is moving across Europe. I fear he wishes to take over the magical schools," Albus said worriedly later that night while the pair was playing a game of exploding snap.

Hermione quickly laid down a card before answering her uncle.

"He will attempt to eventually," she stated bluntly. "Although I believe his fear of you will prevent him from doing so straight away."

Albus snapped his head up in alarm, causing him to miss his turn and the cards to explode, scorching the ends of his beard. He hurriedly patted out the flames before turning back to Hermione.

"What do you know of Gellert and my… friendship?" he asked, almost fearfully.

Hermione smiled gently. "More or less everything. There was a book published in my time that explained most of your childhood endeavors. I don't blame you for falling for Grindewald's charm, apparently he was very persuasive."

Albus looked close to tears, which alarmed Hermione; the sight of the most power wizard near crying both frightened and calmed her.

"Thank you," he whispered waveringly. She smiled gently at her Uncle and nodded.

* * *

Tom was watching her. _Again._ It was getting rather annoying. She tried to ignore his stare in favor of talking to Alastor Moody, who she found was absolutely _adorable _at the tender age of thirteen. Every time she spoke, smiled, or even glanced in the newly teenaged boy's direction, he broke out in a furious red blush and stammered through his words, avoiding eye contact with anyone at the table. Hermione had time admit, it was entertaining to watch the future Head Auror get flustered from talking to a girl.

She felt the weight of Tom's gaze lower, and despite herself, glanced up. He was staring blankly as if not really seeing whatever it was he was looking at, merely lost in his own thoughts.

Hermione took the time to examine him closer. His dark hair was always parted perfectly and gelled to perfection, never a hair out of place. The dark eyes that so often watched her almost looked black, yet she knew they were really a dark green. His pale skin didn't look sickly like his future counterpart's did; it actually accentuated his dark features, making him more attractive. And Godric was he attractive.

Tom jumped slightly, as if he finally noticed her staring, and glanced quickly over at her. She tilted her head curiously and mouthed 'You okay?' to him. She was wondering if he had simply gone off on a train of thought, or if he was actually ill to be staring like that. Hermione cringed inwardly, realizing she was _worried _about the future Dark Lord. If only Harry could see her now.

The somewhat flustered Slytherin nodded slightly, and Hermione gave him a soft smile in return. She was surprised, and completely ignored the fast pace her heart was now beating at, when he gave her a tilt of his lips that she took to be a smile in return. Hermione was positively beaming now, and she tore her gaze away before her body could betray her any more.

She looked up at the Professor's table, where she knew her Uncle would be, and saw him giving her an approving glance. Her eye twitched at the possibility of Albus actually being right about Tom Riddle simply needing friendship.

"I'm going to the library," she stood suddenly. "It was very nice to meet you, Alastor. I do hope you join us for dinner tonight. See you in class boys, Minnie."

Hermione exited the hall quickly, oblivious to the dark haired Slytherin standing up to follow her. She really needed to figure out her plan to befriend Tom. She didn't even know how he felt about her!

"Hermione," a voice whispered behind her and she jumped in panic.

Tom was standing there with a genuine smile on his face, and Hermione felt her anger fade at the sight.

"You really need to work on your people skills Tom," she said rudely, but her smile reduced the sting of her words. She noticed a strange emotion flitter across his face, but it was gone in a moment.

"So I've been told," he replied sarcastically and Hermione rolled her eyes. He walked beside her as she led the way to the library.

"I can imagine," she hummed, wondering what it was that had him in such a good mood. She was frustrated that she hadn't come up with a plan to spend more time with him in a friendly way yet, when the perfect idea popped into her head. "Tom, I wanted to ask you. Charlus and I study Potions twice a week in the library, and Dorea Black has been joining us. We planned a rather large study session and invited the boys and some other Slytherins. Would you like to join us?"

She glanced over at him as she finished her speech and found him staring at her with… hunger in his eyes? That made no sense, he had just eaten lunch. Hermione was beginning to question his sanity more and more each day.

"Tom?"

His eyes snapped to hers in surprise. She noticed a flicker of guilt in his eyes, and wondering once again what exactly it was he was thinking.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," he said sheepishly. Hermione raised her brow questioningly. He seemed out of sorts today; now she was worried he was coming down with a cold.

"I asked if you wanted to study in the library tonight. Charlus, Septimus, John, Minerva and I are meeting Dorea Black, her cousin Cedrella, Druella Rosier, and Cygnus," she repeated her question for him.

His eyes widened comically in his surprise and Hermione smirked.

"I hadn't known you were friendly with those girls," he replied, visibly shocked.

"Well actually, I noticed Dorea and Charlus giving each other looks across the hall during meals and in Potions as well. So I set them up on a study date," her smirk widened at the memory. "I believe Septimus and Cedrella will get along fine, and Druella is a rather pretty girl who I think has a slight crush on Cygnus."

Tom's brows were at his hairline now. He suddenly smirked wickedly at her.

"How positively Slytherin of you, Hermione," he stated with a smug look on his face.

Feeling daring, she winked at him. "I have my moments."

"Basically this is a giant study date then?" Tom questioned her with a small amount of hope hidden in his voice. Hermione froze in her spot as she thought over his question.

She couldn't go right out and say it was a study date, because that would imply that there was a possibility of dating, and Hermione wasn't even sure if the boy wanted to be her acquaintance, let alone friend! Although, she couldn't let him think she had _no _interest in his looks; boys tended to be slightly fragile beings when it came to their egos, and she felt Tom needed a little bit of reassurance at the moment.

"Well I suppose," she answered vaguely. "But John and Minerva don't have secret crushes on each other, so not entirely."

He seemed satisfied with her answer, but the glint in his eye let Hermione know he wasn't through questioning her.

"Why am I invited then?"

This was the moment she had been waiting for. She could state that she wanted to be his friend, and then she would know where they stood, and if Tom Riddle could actually be saved.

"It's what friends do, right?" she shrugged nonchalantly, anxiously waiting his response on the inside.

Tom frowned and looked very confused. "I don't quite know. I've never had what I considered to be a friend."

Hermione's heart went out to the boy that was shining through the cool exterior that Tom always put out. The little boy who only wanted friendship, acceptance, and love. She made the decision to do whatever it took to save that boy and give him the attention he so desired.

"Then I'll be your first friend Tom," she stated firmly, as if he had no choice in the matter. Which, in retrospect, he really didn't. Hermione was going to be his friend whether he wanted her to be or not. Giving him a gently smile she walked through the library doors towards her table, and set her things down.

Noticing Tom standing with a dazed look, she gave him a warm smile that he immediately returned.

She felt happy with her advancement, completely oblivious to the future that Tom had planned for her.

Hermione was simply happy she could change the fate of the world for her past best friend.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter! It's what Hermione was thinking during the last one. **

**Thank you for your continued support of this story! It keeps me motivated to write more!**

**The next chapter will feature a sweet father/daughter moment, the giant study date, and a HUGE advancement on the Tomione romance! Hoping to get it posted by next week, but I want to make it longer than normal, so it may be a longer wait for the update. Don't hate me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was thinking of a plan to get Tom to consider her a friend. It seemed he was opening up to her already, if their conversation the day before meant anything. She just hoped that friendship would be enough to prevent Tom becoming Lord Voldemort. He already had two Horcruxes, thankfully they were kept out of view, or else she would probably lose her mind.

Groaning aloud, she pushed the common room door open and climbed out to the hall, straightening the strap on her bag as she clambered to her feet.

Why did time-travel have to be so bloody confusing? There was no real study on the matter, simply because no one had made it back far enough to have experience, or if they had then they'd gone missing in time. If she had ignored Dumbledore, refused the magical adoption, then Hermione Granger would still have been born in forty or so years. Now, there would never be a bushy haired little girl as Harry's best friend.

A sudden movement from her left caused her to spring back in surprise, pulling out her wand with a curse on the tip of her tongue, before grimacing apologetically.

"Sorry," she told Tom, who was staring at her in curiosity. "Old habits die hard."

He nodded understandably, but there was an underlying greed in his expression that had Hermione weary.

"No worries," he waved off her apology. Hermione stared confusingly at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were all meeting in the library."

Tom's dark green eyes dropped to the floor and Hermione felt an unexplainable surge of guilt rush through her.

"Not that I mind," she said hurriedly. "You just surprised me. I wasn't expecting you."

"It seemed like something a friend would do, I suppose. I don't really know how this whole friendship thing works, and Cygnus mentioned that Potter had waited for Dorea, so I thought you might want to walk with someone."

Tom said all of this almost _too _casually. Hermione smiled encouragingly at him.

"It was very kind of you to think of me," she beamed as he grinned in relief at her words. He held out his hand for her bag and Hermione nearly fell over in shock. No one in the nineties had ever done that for her, not even Harry! She threw Tom a thankful glance and noticed his eyes burned with intensity as he looked her over properly.

She couldn't understand why he would react that way to her clothes. She had worn a simple green blouse with a regular black skirt and her favorite black flats. Her hair was done in a loose French plait and she wore no makeup on her face. Deciding it was a random, slightly psychotic thing that was normal for Tom, she fought the blush her body was pushing on her cheeks. Why would she be blushing, anyway?

It wasn't as though he fancied her. She mentally snorted at that ridiculous idea.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Tom fancying her was such a ridiculous idea after all.

Once they entered the library and greeted their respective friends, and introduced Hermione to Cedrella and Druella, Tom had taken a seat purposefully close to her, something that Cygnus had apparently noticed if his clenched fists were any indication.

He had spent the remainder of his time alternating between reading over Hermione's shoulder and giving her that maddening smirk when she shivered over his close proximity. _Stupid teenage hormones, _she mentally cursed as once again Tom leaned over unnecessarily close.

On the positive side, Dorea and Charlus were lost in their own world. They were laughing and whispering to each other, completely ignoring all those around them. Septimus and John were mimicking the blossoming couple by imitating their actions with one another, something that was highly entertaining to Minerva and Cedrella.

When Cedrella threw in her own sarcastic comment that caused everyone watching to burst out laughing, Septimus cocked his head and studied her as if seeing her for the first time. Hermione noted with great pleasure that Cedrella realized the curious looks from Septimus and gave him a mischievous grin in return, which caused the redheaded troublemaker to have a slightly dazed, goofy smile on his face.

She winked at Tom, who had also seen this progress, and gave a smile of her own as she watched the future couple progress on their own terms.

Cygnus spent the first half hour frowning at Hermione, ignoring Druella's attempts at conversation. Hermione gave the girl an apologetic look, to which she shrugged miserably, and decided to do something rash. She leant over to whisper in Tom's ear.

"Play along."

When Tom returned with a questioning glance, Hermione donned her most charming and flirtatious smile, scooting her chair closer so the teen's legs were almost touching.

"Has Cygnus noticed?" she murmured into his neck, causing the dark-haired boy to shiver lightly. He nodded and Hermione smirked.

"He looks confused," Tom whispered, tilting his head towards hers so they could talk without being overheard.

"Good," she huffed delicately. "He's been ignoring Druella the whole night."

She could see Tom's smirk without even glancing up.

"You truly should have been in Slytherin. I feel cheated."

Hermione giggled softly and bit her lip to prevent her laughter.

"I call this matchmaking, Tom, not deceiving or manipulating. It's a completely Gryffindor thing to do."

Tom met her eyes then with mirth clearly shining in his eyes, and Hermione felt her breath hitch. His eyes were the most beautiful green she had ever seen. She was drowning in those forest colored orbs, but Hermione didn't want to emerge. They stared at each other, neither noticing how they were slowly gravitating towards one another, and Hermione's gaze shifted to his surprisingly plump lips.

She leant closer and was just an inch away when-

WHAM!

The pair jumped apart and looked up in shock as Septimus threw his head on the desk.

"I hate school!" he wailed despairingly. Cedrella patted him on the back consolingly with a huge grin on her face. Hermione felt her cheeks flush bright red and she scooted her chair away from Tom's as everyone's attention was on the moaning boy. "How in the bloody hell does Gamp's Law apply to my life? Why can't we learn something _interesting_ for once?"

Minerva tutted and turned her stern gaze on Septimus.

"I would have assumed you would be interested in that subject, actually."

Septimus glared at her. "Why would I ever care about some boring law, _Minnie_?"

The teenager's eye twitched and Hermione bit back a laugh. She truly despised the nickname given to her.

"Because it has to deal with food, _Seppy_."

Septimus stopped his miniature tantrum for a moment in favor of studying Minera's face, as if deciding she was lying or not.

"_Really_?" he asked slowly and disbelievingly.

Cedrella nodded. "Actually yes. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. It means that you can't produce food out of thin air."

Septimus' brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed in thought.

"I refuse to believe that rubbish."

* * *

After finally managing to convince Septimus that food cannot be produced out of thin air, the group slowly began to dwindle down in numbers.

Hermione and Tom were the second to last to leave the library. Dorea and Charlus were too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice everyone else leaving in pairs.

The teens walked in companionable silence until they heard giggling coming from behind them. Voices floated down the hall and Hermione recognized Charlus' voice along with Dorea's. Making a snap decision, she grabbed Tom's arm and shoved him behind a tapestry that held a hidden passageway and throwing herself in after him.

It was a tight fit; the teens ended up with their fronts pressed together, Hermione's hands on Tom's chest, and his arm around her waist.

"What-" she cut him off by pressing her finger on his mouth and leaned in to listen to the outside conversation.

"-was fun. I really enjoyed spending time with you."

A soft giggle caused Hermione to smile and drop her finger from Tom's mouth back to his chest to rest.

"You're too sweet Charlus."

There was a pause and Hermione could practically imagine the future Potters smiling shyly at one another. She leaned in towards Tom subconsciously.

"Erm… Dorea. T-there's something I've been wanting to ask you…"

Hermione knew he was rubbing the back of his head, a habit that Harry also shared when he was nervous. Her head tilted to join her hands on Tom's chest. She vaguely noted his arm tightening around her waist.

"Would, erm, would you want to, uh, g-go to H-hogsmeade with m-me?"

She bit her lip in an effort to keep from giggling as she listened to Charlus' adorable stuttering.

"I would love to," Dorea said firmly. Hermione could hear the smile in the Slytherin girl's voice.

Charlus laughed happily and the couple's voice drifted away as they moved further down the corridor. Hermione sighed dreamily and staying resting on Tom's chest without realizing what she was doing.

"Hermione?"

She sprang away from him when his voice startled her, causing her to jump back into the wall and hit her head rather hard.

"Bugger," she groaned. Clutching her head, she felt around for any sign of a bump. She jumped once more when she felt fingers gently replace her own, and she looked up in shock to Tom, who looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione was surprised at the amount of sincerity his voice held and she found herself nodding dumbly as those dark green eyes bore into her own. Tom moved his fingers over the top of her head, around to both sides, dropping down to the nape of her neck, and ghosted towards her jaw. His eyes burned into her own with intensity that made delightful shivers rush down her spine, an act that didn't go unnoticed.

His hand carefully caressed the skin of her cheek as he moved to cup it. Still staring at her eyes, he moved in slowly. Hermione's breath hitched for the second time that night. Her mind was racing with questions, but the moment his lips lightly touched hers all thought disappeared.

She gasped, and Tom took the advantage to deepen the kiss. He pushed his tongue through to caress hers, and she shuddered from the sensation. Hermione moved her lips against his and shyly began to stroke her tongue against hers, marveling in the feel of his toned body pressed against hers.

Then Hermione realized just whom she was currently snogging.

Breaking away with a gasp, her eyes fluttered as Tom immediately moved his lips to her neck and began pressing open-mouthed kisses up and down the slender column.

"Tom," she breathed shakily. He nipped at her skin and she gasped. "What-what are we doing? Friends don't do this sort of thing."

He ignored her and started sucking on her neck. Hermione moaned and automatically pressed her lower body against his when a flare of heat surged through her body. Tom responded by lining his hips just right so she could feel _him_.

Her eyes flew open and she pushed him hard, causing him to stumble into the wall behind him and stare at her with hooded eyes.

"Friends _definitely _do not do _that_," she panted. Tom surprised her by rolling his eyes and smirking defiantly at her.

"You cannot honestly be attempting to tell me you only view me as a friend," he stated smartly. Hermione blinked at the warring emotions through her body.

"I don't know what to think," she answered honestly.

Tom stared blankly at her for a few long moments before a small smile lit his face.

"Go with me to Hogsmeade," he said simply.

She shook her head. "I don't know-"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Go with me. You can decide what you feel at the end of the date. Just go with me."

Hermione bit her lip in temptation. She just couldn't decide what to do. On one hand, she _really _wanted to go, especially after that heated snogging session. But then again, this _was_ the future Dark Lord that was asking her out.

"I'll give you an answer tomorrow," she finally decided. Tom's brow furrowed but he reluctantly agreed.

"Tomorrow it is then."

She exited the hidden passageway and the pair walked in silence back to Gryffindor Tower. As she neared the Fat Lady, Tom reached out and grabbed her hand suddenly, pulling her back towards him.

"Just… think it over, yeah? Take a chance," he said pleadingly. Hermione gave him a hesitant smile and nodded agreeably.

"I will. Goodnight Tom."

Hermione entered the common room calmly before she abruptly groaned and cursed the stupid time-turner that got her in this bloody mess.

"Well I'll be damned," she whispered to herself. "Ole Snake Face can _snog_."

* * *

_Daddy, _

_How are you? I realize it's very late at night now, but I needed to ask for your advice. _

_Tom Riddle asked me to Hogsmeade earlier today. As you know, he's the one who led me here. _

_What should I do? I would ask Uncle Albus but he might say I should go for the 'Greater Good'. When Tom asked me, there was such vulnerability in his eyes that I knew this went deeper than just changing the future. _

_Please give me your honest opinion. _

_What should I do?_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

* * *

The next morning Hermione had barely stepped outside of the Gryffindor Tower when she was met with Tom Riddle's obscenely handsome face.

"Merlin's balls!" she jumped a foot as the Slytherin snickered in her fright. "It's not funny! Stop bloody doing that you twit!"

He carefully arranged his features into a politely apologetic one, but the slight turn of his lips let her know he was barely holding back laughter. She rolled her eyes and huffed, storming away from the dark haired boy as he followed behind still chuckling quietly.

"Sorry Mione," he didn't notice her surprise as he casually said her nickname from Charlus. "I really didn't think you'd be frightened that badly."

Hermione mock-glared at him as they steadily made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Stop doing it then!" she exclaimed viciously. "It's a rather simple concept."

He smiled genuinely at her tone and Hermione was taken aback at how devastatingly handsome it made him look.

"I'll try my best."

She reluctantly smiled at him and shook her head in exasperation.

"You'd better," she joked.

"So," he started nonchalantly. "Have you given my proposition any thought?"

Hermione smirked lightly as she stopped when they reached the third floor.

"I have," she answered simply.

His brows rose expectantly. "And?"

She opened her mouth when her name was screamed. Whirling around she saw her Uncle flat out running towards her with a panicked expression on his face. Hermione turned to face Tom once more and grimaced apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

She turned to run but Tom grabbed her arm quickly.

"Is this Grindewald again?" he asked her, his voice dark.

"Probably."

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed incredulously. "You're barely an adult! You shouldn't be fighting him!"

Hermione wrenched her arm out his grasp and sneered at him.

"You'd be surprised at how much a Dark Wizard won't care about age, _Tom_."

She ran away from his dumbfounded expression and met her Uncle halfway down the hallway.

"Gellert… Beauxbatons… _now_," he said through pants. Hermione grabbed his hand and dashed down the hall out of the castle to quickly apparate them both to the French School. Turning on the spot, they were sucked into the familiar rubber tube.

Stumbling when they landed, Hermione unearthed her wand from her pocket and ran off into the midst of fighting.

There were dozens of Aurors battling against Grindewald's men and it looked as though they were overpowering them.

She sent three quick stunners at men who were fighting a single Auror. Dashing off without looking to see who she saved, she weaved through the battles and hexed those she could while looking for Grindewald or her Uncle.

In the middle of the fighters she spotted the familiar Auburn beard and ran over towards him. She was forced to stop when a particularly large and bulky man stepped in front of her path. He sneered down at her viciously.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," the man smiled wolfishly and she was instantly reminded of Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione sent a silent _Expelliarmus_ towards him, which he deflected easily.

Tsking, he waved his wand at her in a reprimanding fashion.

"You have to be prepared to kill. Relying on simple spells will do you no good."

A jet of light purple erupted from his wand and Hermione jumped out of the way. She didn't recognize the spell he used.

"_Incarcerous_."

He dodged her attack and countered with the same light purple spell, only this time it hit her left leg. It felt like a centralized Cruciatus curse. Knives were stabbing her repeatedly but she couldn't scream. Dropping to her knees she managed to clear her mind enough to send a _Confringo_ his way. It distracted him enough for her to break the curse and send multiple hexes his way.

"_Furnunculus! Levicorpus! Stupefy!" _

The man was hit by her first offensive but blocked the two after that. Enraged, he countered with a quick _Reducto_, followed by a well-placed _Diffindo _that sliced her left arm open just below the shoulder. She was hit by another modified Cruciatus and screamed loudly as it moved over the cut she'd received just moments before.

As black swirled into her vision, she faintly acknowledged dark brown eyes lean concernedly over her head before she passed out in a dead faint.

They weren't the dark green she so desperately wanted to see.

* * *

Tom had been patrolling, anxiously awaiting Hermione's return, when he heard running down the hall. Whirling around his blood ran cold and he felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach.

Lying motionlessly in Andrew Bell's arms was the bruised, sliced, and bloodied body of the very Dumbledore heiress he had been thinking of moments before. His chest constricted at the sight. Without a seconds hesitation he tore after the pair towards the Hospital Wing.

Bursting through the doors he faltered at the scene of Bell tenderly running his hand down her face. Tom growled and moved to her other side when Madam Winfrey ran in glad in her long dressing gown. She gasped and held a hand to her chest tenderly.

"What on Earth happened?"

Bell grimaced. "She was hit with a Severing Charm, a Reductor Curse, and multiple centralized Cruciatus' before I reached her."

Tom clenched his fist and ground his jaw in his effort to contain his anger. How could this imbecile allow _his_ property to get injured? In that moment he knew his eyes were a blazing red.

Madam Winfrey's eyes widened in her shock and she immediately bustled off to get the correct potions and treatments. Tom faced Bell with a glare so fierce the older man should have burst into flames or dropped dead on the spot. Either would work well for Tom.

"How," he snarled through gritted teeth. "How could you let her get hurt?"

Bell growled. "I didn't know she was there until I saw that bastard torturing her. Who are you to ask about Hermione, anyway? Last I heard she _hated _you."

Tom took a step towards the shorter boy angrily when the doors to the Infirmary opened once again and both Dumbledore brothers ran in with anxiety written all over their faces.

The elder Dumbledore went past him without a word but Hermione's father stopped in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding.

"Go on outside. I'll find you when she wakes up."

Aberforth turned to Bell and clapped him on the shoulder as well.

"Thank you for bringing her back. Sit down on one of the beds. I'm sure Madam Winfrey will want to examine your injuries once Mione is stable."

Tom watched Bell nod and walk over to the bed on Hermione's right. Aberforth gave Tom one last glance before going to his daughter and sighing wearily.

He let his gaze wander over Hermione's beaten form a moment longer before leaving the Infirmary with his heart stuck at the bottom of his gut.

* * *

She was floating.

It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. Rather, it was almost pleasant.

"I preferred your old eyes, Mione."

She glanced up in shock at the emerald green eyes smiling back at her.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

He grinned and held his arms open. She attempted to run to him before she realized that she was floating. Frowning down at her legs Harry laughed at her and took pity, moving over to pull her in his arms and hug her. Hermione buried her face in his chest, breathing in his familiar and soothing scent.

"Hazel suits you well, but nothing compares to the chocolate color you used to have. They were so warm and loving all the time. I always missed seeing that love when I'd have to visit the Dursley's."

She choked on a sob.

"I miss you. I-I miss you _so much_, Harry. How-how can I s-see you?"

Harry smiled sadly.

"It's where you needed me to be."

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

He sighed, and it looked as though he aged ten years.

"I don't know the technicalities of it all, but Fate decided you needed some help deciding your path. If you choose to go a certain way, you can change everything. Tom Riddle _can _be changed. _You _are the one who can change him."

Hermione froze in her shock.

"Change him," Harry whispered urgently. "Not for Dumbledore, or your parents, or the Weasley's, or the Longbottom's. Not for Sirius, or Remus, or my parents. Not for Malfoy, or Luna, or even me. Change Tom Riddle for _you_. It's what you were meant to do."

* * *

Several hours later, Tom was sprawled out on the ground just outside the Hospital Wing's doors when Aberforth finally slipped out to the hall.

Jumping up immediately, Aberforth held out a hand to calm him down.

"She woke up just a minute ago and said she felt fine, but fell back asleep right away. I came out here to talk."

Nodding, Tom wordlessly sat back down on the ground, Aberforth joining him with a surprising ease for someone his age.

Tom waited for the father to begin the conversation but it seemed he was perfectly content sitting in silence.

"She cares for you."

He whipped his head to the side to see Aberforth watching him with a contemplative glint in his pale blue eyes he shared with his brother. Tom vaguely wondered why Hermione had not inherited those but pushed that thought aside.

"My daughter is a very complicated woman. She's seen things, _far _worse things than I would ever wish on my greatest enemy. She's lost her loved ones because of men so cruel they kill on mere whims. It's caused her to become wary of everything and everyone, me included."

Tom stayed silent, taking in all the information at once. He honestly didn't understand how Hermione could go on. He had never had any loved ones, but the simple thought that he _could _lose Hermione had thrown him into a near panic attack. Tom wouldn't lose her. He _couldn't. _

"If it takes her longer to show you she cares, don't be upset with her. I imagine she will tell you her story eventually, should you prove trustworthy, but until then you must be patient if you believe she's worth it."

He frowned slightly. _Was_ _she worth it?_

She was confusing, stubborn, maddening, brilliant, beautiful, secretive, manipulative, honest, and loyal.

Her smile brought him to his knees and her pain weakened his heart. She was cold and distant one moment, happy and free the next. He wanted to know everything there was about her but was worried of what he would find.

_Was she worth it?_

"Tom."

The elder Dumbledore's voice brought him out of his musings.

"She's awake and asking for you."

He slowly got to his feet, which led him inside the Infirmary almost mechanically.

_Was she worth it?_

Hermione was sitting up in her bed, bandages wrapped around her upper left arm and right leg. Her bruises and cuts on her right arm were gone. A small smile lit her face when she noticed him by the door.

"Hello Tom," she said hoarsely. He listened to the pure melody of her voice. It sounded like water running over rocks, like the gentle sway of the trees in the forest on a breezy day. It sounded heavenly.

Tom swallowed thickly and sat down on a chair beside her bed. She was watching him expectantly with those hazel eyes, and no words formed in his head.

"How are you?" Hermione asked him concernedly, and he nearly rolled his eyes but knew she was genuinely worried about him. It was something he both admired and hated about her.

"I should be asking you that," he retorted wryly. She snorted delicately and Tom admired the sound.

"I've had worse," she joked. It made Tom's temper flare with the knowledge that someone had hurt her worse than he had seen her. "I wanted to finish our conversation from earlier."

She successfully diverted his attention from the revenge he was mentally promising whoever _dared_ to touch her again.

"You do?" he asked, thoroughly surprised.

Hermione nodded and smiled shyly.

"Yes," she said simply.

He felt his eyebrows rise in shock.

"Yes to what?"

She bit her lip in attempt to retain her giggles.

"Yes I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

His jaw dropped open and he felt no motivation to shut it. Hermione smiled fondly before she reached over and gently pushed his mouth closed then leaned closer while keeping his head still.

"Yes," she whispered as her lips touched his gently.

Tom kissed her back almost immediately, his raw happiness pushing him to respond borderline over enthusiastically. Hermione didn't seem to mind. She simply tilted her head and opened her mouth when he ran his tongue across the seam of her lips.

Aberforth's words echoed once more in his head.

_Was she worth it?_

He knew in that moment she was.

* * *

**Thank you all for continuing in your support of this story! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know your thoughts and opinions. It amazes me that over 200 people like my story enough to follow it :)**

**Special thanks for reviewing to: **

**AliceSherlockHolmes (thanks for pointing out the eyes!), HermisLupim26, charmant, three Guests, Miridea, Bookworm, FemmeFerret (love that), Rue Dawn, Madame Deveroux, Iron Sea, StarGirlPotter, Concrete63, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, nostalgiakills, and FreeSpiritSeeker**

**Also shout out to Insanity-Red for putting this in a community, whatever that means ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Aberforth sat with Hermione all night. She woke up to him watching her closely as if she might break.

She smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He barely batted an eyelash.

Frowning, she pushed herself up to lean against her pillows.

"Daddy?"

Aberforth blinked at her.

"Yes," he mused quietly. "I'm your father. I may not have been there for your birth, but I _am _your father."

Hermione's frown deepened.

"What-?" Aberforth cut her off with a fierce glare.

"You should have told me where you were going! I got a note from Albus stating that you were tortured! I thought you were dead!" he shouted, very red in the face.

She recoiled, eyes wide as Quaffles in her shock. Aberforth's expression dropped, and his shoulders sagged as he buried his face in his hands.

Hermione kept her distance until she noticed his shoulders shaking slightly. She realized with a jolt that he was crying. She scooted over slowly and put her hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. Aberforth reached up and grabbed her hand, holding it tight between his two.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered dejectedly.

She felt her heart stop. She hadn't known how strongly he felt about her. Hermione felt like she was the worst person in the world.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled with disgust for herself.

Aberforth looked up at her, his pale blue eyes shining with tears.

"I can't," he choked, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I _cannot_ lost another person that I care for to _that man_. He took Ariana from me. He took Albus from me. _He_ _cannot take you."_

Hermione's tears slipped down her face rapidly.

"Promise me you won't fight anymore," he whispered fervently. "_Promise me Hermione_."

She let out a sob as her heart wrenched horribly.

"I-I can't. I can't do that. I'm so sorry, but I _can't_ stop fighting him."

Aberforth's hands dropped hers immediately.

"Why the bloody hell not?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Hermione shook her head as she tried to contain her tears.

The older man took a deep breath, attempting to rein in his anger. It worked, because the next question he asked was much calmer.

"Why can't you?" Aberforth questioned softly, no traces of anger left in his voice. Hermione scrubbed at her cheeks roughly. When she spoke, it nearly broke her adoptive fathers heart.

"There was a girl a year younger than I. Her name was Luna, Luna Lovegood. She was a Ravenclaw. Luna was… eccentric. She believed in creatures that were never proven, and most made fun of her for it. It kills me to say that I did as well. Luna never took it to heart though," Hermione smiled slightly, eyes staring off blankly at the floor in front of her. "She had the uncanny ability to say the absolute truth while making everyone around her horribly uncomfortable. Luna was absurdly intelligent. She saw things no one else did. She was a brave, honest, and _good _person."

Hermione saw Aberforth nod out of the corner of her eye. She took that as a sign to continue.

"Luna was just sixteen when they kidnapped her and imprisoned her. They tortured and starved her for months. But she never lost her mind, or her faith in the Light. It was incredible. When she finally was freed, she regained her strength and returned to Hogwarts to fight. In the final battle, Luna was tortured into insanity by a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. After that, Bellatrix slowly dismembered her, limb by limb. She still had that serene smile on her face when she died."

Aberforth stayed frozen beside her while she swallowed noisily.

"That is why I fight, because Luna _never_ gave up her fight. I can change things. I can change _everything_. Harry can have his parents, Ron can keep his brother, and Luna can live. Please understand," she pleaded desperately. Hermione could see Aberforth's argument crumbling before her eyes.

He nodded slowly and Hermione's tears rolled on her cheeks.

"Thank you daddy."

Aberforth smiled bitterly.

"You remind me very much of Ariana. Almost too much sometimes. If I had ever had a daughter, I would have wanted her to be you."

Hermione smiled. "You have me now. For the rest of your life, you have me."

* * *

Tom was restless.

Nervousness was not something he was accustomed to feeling. He was familiar to the emotion from his followers, but he was _not _familiar with being nervous himself.

Standing in the Great Hall waiting for Hermione to go on their Hogsmeade date absolutely _terrified _him. Twirling the single red rose he held around behind his back, he obsessively smoothed any nonexistent wrinkles in his clothes.

He had changed at least six times that morning, wanting to impress Hermione. Finally he'd decided on a crisp white button up shirt rolled to the elbows, long pressed tan slacks, and shined dark brown shoes.

Just as he thought he might go crazy with nerves, the familiar reddish brown curls walked into the hall, and his heart nearly stopped.

She was wearing a very pretty red dress that accentuated the highlights in her hair with a fitted black muggle jacket and simple flats. Her hair was flying freely in beautiful waves and she wore no makeup on her face. Tom felt his body tighten in reaction.

He had to calm his thoughts when she gave a particularly beatific smile at the sight of Tom.

"Hello Tom," Hermione beamed, looking appreciatively over his body. His male pride swelled at the approval he saw in her eyes.

"Hermione. You look absolutely beautiful," he said sincerely while offering her the red rose. Her eyebrows rose in shock before she laughed happily and plucking it out of his hand, bringing it up to her nose with a soft smile.

"Thank you Tom," she said with a quiet grin. "Happy Halloween."

He grinned. "Happy Halloween. Are you ready to go down?"

Hermione smirked playfully and nodded. Tom held out his hand and felt a jolt of electricity go through his body when she placed her smaller one in his.

"So," she laughed. "What does _the _Tom Riddle like to do in Hogsmeade when he isn't stalking older women in their father's pubs?"

Tom mock glared at her.

"It wasn't _stalking_, thank you. I merely happened to walk into the same pub that you were in at the same time. Coincidence, really. Perhaps _you _were stalking _me_?"

"Me thinks you doth protest too much," she stage whispered with a cheeky wink. His lips turned up against his will and he shook his head at her antics.

They reached the Thestral-pulled carriages and Tom held the door open for Hermione as she climbed in. There were two other pairs in the carriage already, two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor. Hermione and the Gryffindor smiled at each other and Tom pulled her close on the bench next to him. The ride was short as Hermione and Tom exchanged small looks throughout the drive. Before they knew it the Thestral had stopped right outside the small town.

"Tell me something," he said suddenly as they were idly strolling down the cobbled road.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Anything. Tell me something that no one else knows."

She pondered her question for a moment.

"When I was younger, I had this really bushy hair that was completely unmanageable. All the girls my age made fun of it and said it had a mind of it's own."

Tom stared incredulously at her.

"No you didn't."

Hermione nodded solemnly. "I really did. They wanted to give my hair a name actually."

He snorted loudly before blinking sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. She waved it off with a graceful sweep of her hand.

"Don't worry about it, I know it's a funny story. My dad nearly fell off his chair when I first told him."

Tom opened the door to Honeydukes and held it open for her.

"Thank you," she smiled, heading over to pick up a box of Sugar Quills.

She turned to him with a serious expression on her face.

"This is the big question, Tom. Favorite candy?"

He smirked in amusement.

"Cauldron Cakes. I assume yours are Sugar Quills?"

Hermione smiled wryly. "Absolutely."

The teens walked around the shop and picked up a few more sweets, loudly debating which were better, before leaving with their purchases in pursuit of a drink.

Hermione ducked into the Three Broomsticks, holding the door open for Tom with a daring smirk. He rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated bow.

Tom pulled out a chair for her as they found an open table in a quiet corner.

A barmaid walked over to take their orders, two butterbeers, and Summoned two large bottles before leaving.

Hermione was watching him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Knut for your thoughts?" he enjoyed the startled look that flitted across her face. She smiled apologetically.

"Something one of the girls mentioned earlier was on my mind," she explained while taking a sip of her drink.

He raised a brow questioningly, causing her to roll her eyes and blush lightly.

"In the past four years, apparently you've never taken a girl to Hogsmeade. I was just wondering why you asked me."

Tom gulped down a large portion of his butterbeer while he thought over his answer.

"I never saw reason to," he shrugged. "Girls tend to believe Hogsmeade means I want to date them, and I've never fancied anyone enough to date until now."

Hermione cocked her head.

"So you fancy me?"

"I thought I made that rather apparent."

She frowned. "Not really, although I've never dealt much with this, so in all fairness you probably did."

"What do you mean?"

Shrugging, she took another sip of her drink.

"I've been on three dates in my life, this one included. The one boy I fancied was usually a prat towards me so I don't have much experience with the male species."

Tom felt the usual pang of jealous push against his chest at the thought of her fancying someone who wasn't him.

"What happened?"

She bit her lip as her hazel eyes dimmed.

"He died and I ended up here."

He felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"Don't worry about it, you couldn't have known. It's not _your _fault anyway."

The infliction on the word 'your' was odd, and Tom felt it had a deeper meaning than Hermione was letting on.

"Still," he pressed on cautiously, still pondering her words. "It was tactless of me. I apologize sincerely."

She smiled at that.

"You speak so proper sometimes," Hermione said with a light laugh. "I occasionally forget where I am, and then you go and say something like that, reminding me once more."

Tom found that to be odd, for the majority of boys his age spoke that way. He pushed it aside for later pondering, along with most of the things she said to him.

They spent the next few hours talking and exchanging ideas, stories, and anything they could think of. Tom found himself smiling unconsciously more often than not, and he wasn't sure whether to be worried or enjoy it.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me back," Hermione said as she gently pulled her hand away from Tom's. She couldn't remember when they had entwined. "I had a wonderful time with you."

The raven-haired boy smiled heartbreakingly at her, and Hermione's heart began beating wildly.

"Does this mean you're no longer denying your feelings for me?"

She rolled her eyes at the smug smirk plastered on Tom's face.

"I do not deny the _possibility _of feelings towards you. However, which type of feelings I have for you are still being determined," she retorted with a smirk of her own.

He grinned at her statement and took a step forward, effectively pressing her into the wall behind the couple.

"I suppose I need to assist you in deciding those pesky feelings then," Tom murmured just before his lips crashed into hers.

This was nothing like the gentle kiss they had shared after the library, nor the soft one in the Hospital Wing.

His lips were demanding, determined in coaxing a response out of her. Tom gripped her waist tight and pressed her further into the wall, moving his body flush to hers. She gasped at the arousal already there, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth victoriously. Hermione laced her arms around his neck and pushed up on her toes, moving her body against his, creating the most delicious friction. Tom growled, tightening his hold on her hips, and lifted her suddenly.

Hermione panicked, wrapping her legs around his waist in an effort to keep from falling, and it seemed that it was what Tom had wanted. He wrenched his mouth from hers and groaned loudly. She glanced around the corridor hurriedly and Tom seemed to understand what she was worried of, because he strode quickly to a shadowy alcove and ducked inside.

He squeezed their bodies close together, Hermione's back was to the wall and her hips were cradling Tom, who was heavily panting at that point. She wound her fingers through his silky black tresses and pulled his mouth back to hers. He responded by trailing a hand up and down her side lightly, sending delightful shivers down her spine, which caused her to moan against his lips. She felt his smirk against her mouth and rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

A hand snuck between their bodies and gently brushed against her breast. Hermione arched her back reactively, pressing her chest firmly into his hand, and whimpered as Tom kneaded her breast tenderly. He pulled away from her mouth to lay kisses up and down her neck. She moaned breathily and Tom growled in response, grinding his hips into hers.

"T-Tom," she exhaled shakily. He pinched her nipple through her dress while gently biting and sucking the crook of her neck, effectively leaving a mark. Tom pulled back, not stopping his ministrations on her chest nor the rotation of his hips.

Gently, he raised a hand to her cheek and brushed the tips of his fingers across it.

"Hermione," he whispered fervently, almost like a prayer. She blushed under the intensity of his gaze, and dropped her eyes to look at his hand, which had moved from her cheek and was slowly on its way to the hem of her dress.

She frowned at the dark shadow on his left ring finger. Squinting, she saw small diamond-shaped rock set in an ornate gold band. It was a dark stone with an odd shape cut in the middle, a line surrounded by a circle, which in turn was surrounded by a triangle. Her heart stopped.

_The Resurrection Stone._

_His second Horcrux._

Tom seemed to notice when she froze and pulled back to examine her face.

"Hermione?"

She blinked heavily, attempting to rein in all her emotions for as long as it took to get away from this… monster. Bitterly laughing inwardly, she realized how stupid it was of her to believe he could change. He'd already killed his father. How could she have forgotten?

"Let me go," she said emotionlessly. Tom blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching up with his left hand to cup her cheek.  
Hermione ducked out of his grasp and shoved hard on his chest, effectively gaining space between the two.

He stared incredulously at her with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Tom repeated, this time desperation seeping into his tone.

"Excuse me," she bit out coldly. A step was all it took to snap the teenager back into his senses and block her path. He stared her down warily.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Anger coursed through her veins as she stared unblinkingly at the man who was already Lord Voldemort. He would _not _intimidate her.

"Leave me alone Riddle."

His face morphed into one of utmost confusion.

"Back to surnames now, are we? What happened Mione? Why are you treating me this way? I-I thought you had a good time today."

Hermione's lips curled into a mocking sneer.

"_You _are not allowed to call me that name, _Riddle_. Only those who care for me can call me that."

He visibly recoiled. "I _do _care for you Hermione. What the hell happened for you to no longer believe that?"

"Believe that you can care for people?" she laughed bitterly, her mouth twisted in a horrible smirk. "That's like saying a Lethifold isn't dangerous. You don't care for me, Riddle. You don't care for anything other than your own self. Sod off."

Tom reached for her once more, but Hermione pulled out her wand and held it up to his face, glaring unwaveringly into his shocked green eyes. Hatred rolled off her in waves.

"_Leave. Me. Alone,"_ she spat out through painfully gritted teeth. Tom held his hands up in the air and stepped to the side, all the while staring longingly at her. Hermione dashed out into the corridor but kept her front to him the whole time. She was not going to let him out of her sight. That implied trust.

"Hermione," he tried one last time, but she shot a nonverbal _Expelliarmus_ at the wall behind him. Just because Lord Voldemort was a complete wanker didn't mean she wanted to hurt Tom Riddle. Hurt flickered across his face and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Do not talk to me, do not look at me, do not attempt to contact me in anyway Riddle. Pretend I don't exist, avoid me like the plague, I _do not care _what you do. Just leave me the fuck alone."

She backed up slowly. When she reached the corner of the hall where she could safely run away, Tom spoke quietly.

"I care for you, Hermione. You are the only person I have ever cared for. I will not leave this be. You are _mine_, Hermione Dumbledore, and I am yours. For whatever I have done to offend you, I am sorry. But you cannot expect me to pretend you don't exist after today. I'm _going _to win you over once more…"

Hermione twisted on the spot and sprinted away as fast as she could. But she didn't go to Gryffindor Tower. Instead she found herself a minute later standing in front of a blank stretch of wall across from a tapestry of trolls adorned in ballerina tutu's.

_I need to go home and help the war._

_I need to see my friends. _

_I need Harry._

A medium sized wooden door appeared in the wall and Hermione shoved her way through it, crying out when she reached the room.

It was the Burrow, in all it's warmth and tangible happiness. Dishes were washing themselves in the kitchen, laughter came bubbling down the stairs, and distant explosions came from what Hermione knew to be Fred and George's room.

The large clock had all the hands pointed to 'Home', and Hermione let out a sob when she saw the two new hands that read 'Hermione Granger' and 'Harry Potter'.

"Mione," an all too familiar voice whispered from behind her, and she whirled around in desperation to stare into those familiar emerald green eyes that were nothing like the deep green ones that her heart ached to see.

Harry spread his arms, and with a hopeless whimper, she collapsed into her best friends embrace.

"I fell for him, Harry. I thought I could change him, but I can't. He's too evil. And now… now I _want _him. I fell for Tom Riddle, Harry, and I'm damned for it."

* * *

**I'M SORRY!**

**I hated writing this scene, because Tom is going to be so heartbroken and confused and I just love him so much, but it had to be done and you'll understand why in the next few chapters.**

**Next chapter will be a lot of angst, some Hermione/Cygnus friendship, and a conversation between brothers. It will also have a charming Tom with a scheme.**

**Gallaher Girl- I was going to respond by message but the action was blocked! Cygnus and Druella ****_will _****be having an arranged marriage, and Cygnus definitely won't be pleased, but I felt like Charlus and Septimus would have married for love regardless of being Pureblooded. Part of the reason why Bellatrix was so evil was because she didn't know love, and was insane, but I think Narcissa loved Lucius in her own way. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ignore my last author's note at the end of last chapter... I changed the storyline slightly so a few scenes will be featured in the next update rather than this one!**

* * *

It took all of Hermione's will and concentration to completely avoid Tom for three weeks. He definitely didn't make it easy for her to do; he seemed to have a knack for randomly popping up in the same hallway as her, he sent her letter after letter demanding, and occasionally pleading, to know why she was avoiding him, and he had also taken to being her partner in as many classes as he could manage.

Her father and Uncle had noticed her sudden change in behavior but seemed to deem her old enough to figure out her problems without needing their help. Hermione both appreciated and resented their decision.

"Hey."

She glanced up from her hiding spot in the lesser-used West wing of the Sixth Floor.

"How did you find me?"

Cygnus nonchalantly flicked his hair over his shoulder and leant against the wall. She was staring out a window from her perch on a built in window seat.

"Tom had our house look for you. You're lucky that I found you rather than Abraxas or Orion, they would have forced you to go talk to him."

"So you're going to let me hide in peace?" she asked with an amused quirk of her lips.

"I wouldn't say in _peace_," he plopped down across from her on the seat with a playful grin. "It took me _forever _to find you. I'm not throwing all of that hard work away."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

They sat in silence for a few moments while Cygnus found the words he wanted to say.

"You fancy Tom." It wasn't a question. She nodded reluctantly. "Why are you avoiding him then?"

She was quiet for so long that Cygnus began to wonder if she was going to answer.

"I panicked," she muttered.

He quirked a brow in question and she narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"You panicked?" he asked amused. Her eye twitched irritably which he took as a yes. "Why did you panic?"

Hermione shrugged and redirected the conversation.

"I'll tell you eventually. Oh! I forgot to ask! What is wrong with you? Druella was nothing but polite to you the day at the library while you were an arrogant twit!"

His smirk dropped instantly and was replaced by a heavy scowl.

"My parents," he growled menacingly.

She raised a brow coolly. "Your parents caused you to be an arse to Druella?"

"They're arranging a betrothal between her and I! I can't marry the girl! I can't stand her!"

Hermione's face morphed into one of anger.

"She's rather kind," she said in a deceptively calm voice. "Fairly intelligent too. She isn't much of a gossip either. I think that if you let yourself, you'll find that you can love her."

Cygnus' gaze flickered determinedly to her own.

"There's one bit of logic missing from that."

Hermione frowned. "What?"

"I don't want _her. _I don't want to marry _her_, or fall in love with _her_, or even become friends with _her_. I want to do those things with _you_, Hermione, and I could if you gave me a chance. Tom had his chance and obviously wasted it. Let me show you that I'd be good for you."

Her heart clenched painfully.

"Cygnus," she murmured quietly. "I, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you."

He sneered slightly at this. "Because of _Riddle_? You don't know the real Tom, Hermione. If you did… trust me, you wouldn't want him."

She glared at him. "I don't need you telling me how I would or wouldn't feel about things, thank you."

Cygnus grimaced apologetically. She wondered if he actually felt bad for what he said or if he was still trying to win her over.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just bloody upset about having to marry that hag."

After three weeks of avoiding Tom Riddle, three weeks of sleepless nights, constant worrying about her new feelings, worry about the timeline, everything that had happened to her since she had arrived in the past added up in that one moment.

Hermione's temper _snapped_.

"You would be _lucky _to marry Druella, Cygnus Black! She is a nice person, which is rare to find in Slytherin. Stop acting like a petulant child simply because you're being forced to marry a _lovely _girl! Goddamn bigoted arsehole! Honestly! You know what will come of your resentment, don't you? Your children will see that you don't really love their mum, and they'll never know love because of it! They will grow cruel and detached, because that's what they know from their parents. Cruel and detached people become killers, they become torturers, they feel nothing but hatred, and all because their father couldn't bother to be respectful to their mother!"

She stood, glaring down at the pureblood who was gaping wide-eyed in his shock.

"You _disgust _me right now Cygnus. Sod off until you can at least pretend to be a decent human being."

Hermione grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and stomped angrily away from the still frozen boy. In her haste, she failed to notice the heavily lidded dark eyes that were watching her thoughtfully.

* * *

Hermione was back in the Room of Requirement Burrow, though this time Ron and Ginny joined her along with Harry. Her messy-haired friend and Ginny were cuddling together on the loveseat when she arrived, which was something Hermione had to smile at. At least they were still in love with each other even in death. Or were they alive? Ghosts, perhaps? How did that make any sense? Time-travel made her head spin.

Ron and Harry had started a game of Wizards Chess, and Ginny was braiding Hermione's hair while they watched the boys.

"Mione, can I talk to you?" the younger redhead asked after tying off the plait.

She nodded, and the girls made their way over to the kitchen. Ginny was watching her with a hard, blazing look as they sat down across from each other at the table.

"You gave up on Riddle."

Hermione ducked her head, not wanting to see her friend's reaction.

"I'm _sorry_, Gin, but he _can't _be changed. He's already killed his father! He killed Myrtle two years ago! How can I be with him, _knowing _what he's done, and what he's going to do?"

Ginny sighed and took her hand gently, rubbing soothing circles on the back.

"You can't feel guilty for having feelings for him, Mione. Tom Riddle is not Lord Voldemort. He may call himself that, and he may have killed people, but they _are not _the same person."

"How?" Hermione asked desperately fighting back the frustrated tears prickling her eyes.

The redhead grinned wryly. "Because of you," she said matter-of-factly. Hermione gaped.

"W-what? H-how can you think that?" she spluttered incredulously. Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked at her older friend's obvious blindness.

"Riddle cares for you. Genuinely _cares_ for you, something that Lord Voldemort never had the last time. You've already changed the futures Hermione. Why not change it to your advantage? Tell Riddle the whole story, explain what he needs to do to keep you, and then shag his brains out. Simple as that."

She choked, blushing furiously at Ginny's words, and her eyes were the size of her head.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked indignantly while the redhead cackled happily. Her eye twitched. "Ignoring that last one! How would I even go about telling him? Oh Tom, I really fancy you; by the way I'm from the future where you're a serial killer psychopath with serious daddy issues? Shall we go to Hogsmeade? Be serious Gin."

"She can't be love, I'm Sirius," a deep, amused voice came from the doorway, and Hermione's heart leaped into her throat.

There stood Sirius Black, and behind him Remus Lupin, both smirking at her, though Remus' looked proud while Sirius' was mischievous.

"No hug?" Sirius pouted handsomely, holding his arms open teasingly. She scrambled out of the chair and flew into the carefree Marauder's arms. Hermione had missed him terribly when he died. Sure, he annoyed her, but always in a fatherly manner. Remus gave a soft smile and Hermione collapsed into his arms as well, missing the gentle werewolf's demeanor.

"So!" Sirius exclaimed loudly while going over to greet Ginny in the same fashion. "What are we doing about Voldy Junior?"

Ginny smirked at Hermione's frustrated groan.

"I don't know, okay?"

Remus placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder while Sirius and Ginny snorted in unison.

"Yes she does," Ginny said smugly. Sirius grinned wolfishly and Remus rubbed a hand over his forehead wearily.

"Pray tell, _Ginerva_, what is it I'm going to do?"

She smirked at the heavy glare the younger girl was now sending her while the two Marauders snickered.

"What we discussed. Tell him you're from the future, tell him what you expect, then toss him in a broom cupboard and sha-"

"GINNY!" Hermione and Remus shouted quickly, both blushing bright red. Sirius was rolling on the floor, hysterically laughing, while Ginny smirked defiantly at the embarrassed Professor and teenager.

"Hermione, let me level with you," Ginny leaned forward on her forearms and clasped her palms together in a business-like fashion. "While Tom Riddle _may _have psychopathic tendencies, he's completely shaggable in every way. He bloody possessed me and I'd _still _do the dirty with him. Well, maybe not, but you get my point."

Sirius had contained his giggles by that point and nodded his head in agreement.

"She's got a point kitten, not about the shagging though because _you _are _way _too young for _that _sort of behavior young lady, but about being honest with him. The bloke is in over his head for you. From the way you've been blushing, I can tell you are for him as well. Why not give it a shot? Worse case you Obliviate the boy and move on," the estranged Black shrugged nonchalantly and Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

If she changed Tom, Sirius might be able to have real parents. While the Potter's had taken him in, if she managed to convince Orion to care for Sirius then he would have a happier childhood. It also meant Regulus would live, and Hermione thought of him as somewhat of a hero, even though he'd been a Death Eater.

She could also warn John of Greyback. Remus wouldn't have to be a werewolf this time around. He would never bounce from job to job, be an outcast, or go through the painful monthly transformations.

Bellatrix might learn how to love, or at the very least contain her insanity.

Draco would never be forced into taking the Mark. While he was a bully, he wasn't evil, and deserved to have a second chance.

Fred and George would be reunited once more. Ron would have all of his brothers whole and intact.

Harry would have his parents. He could marry Ginny, live a normal life, and be surrounded by love.

There wouldn't be a need for a Boy-Who-Lived.

And Hermione could have Tom.

She stood abruptly, shoving back from the table and knocking her chair over in the process. Ginny and Sirius smirked while Remus grinned approvingly.

"I've got to go," Hermione smiled. "I don't know how or when I'm going to tell Tom, but wish me luck!"

The door to the Room of Requirement shut just as the five inhabitants shouted out "GOOD LUCK!"

* * *

It turned out that Tom Riddle was a lot harder to find when he wasn't following her around with apologies the whole day. Hermione searched the castle the whole morning and still hadn't caught a glimpse of that tidy black hair. She was in a foul mood when she entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and one look at the front of the room lowered it further.

Standing innocently next to the Professor's desk was a wardrobe similar to the one Remus had used to teach them about Boggarts. She only hoped she was wrong about the slight rattling that was coming from it's closed doors.

Hermione plopped down in her usual seat, Minerva joining her minutes later, and she made idle conversation while nervously awaiting the lesson. Professor Merrythought strode into the room as Hermione caught sight of Tom, sitting two rows in front of her by Orion Black, who was whispering quietly and glancing back at her.

"Good morning class!" Merrythought greeted cheerfully. The class addressed her just as jovially. Hermione managed a polite smile. "Today we will be doing a _very _exciting lesson! Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"

Tom's hand raised into the air immediately, Merrythought nodded towards him.

"A boggart is a shape-shifter that takes the form of whatever a person fears most."

"Wonderful!" Merrythought smiled. "Five points to Slytherin. Does anyone know what the incantation is to fight a boggart? Yes, Mister Potter?"

"_Riddikulus_," Charlus said, lowering his hand and receiving a proud glance from the teacher.

"Five points to Gryffindor. In this wardrobe here," Merrythought placed a hand on the wardrobe, causing it to rattle violently," we have a boggart. I want you to get in line and we're going to give each of you a chance to fight! Remember, what really finishes off a boggart is _laughter_, try to think of something funny while you're casting the spell!"

The class scrambled to form a line while Hermione took her time in heading straight for the end. Hopefully she wouldn't have to take her turn. It would be hard to explain _that_ one.

Charlus, naturally, started off the line. Once he stepped forward Merrythought opened the doors and out stepped a large spider. He flicked his wand, shouting _Riddikulus_, and the spider shrank into a small cat that meowed rather adorably. Laughing, Septimus moved forward and the cat morphed into a bloodied Mummy, who was shuffling towards him. He turned it into a perfect impression of Professor Slughorn, causing everyone to burst out in chuckles.

The line moved unfortunately fast, and soon it was Tom's turn. He stepped forward impassively, and the flying monkey cocked its head and swirled into a body. Looking closer, Hermione saw that it was Tom's dead body. She wasn't surprised.

Cygnus replaced Tom after he changed the body into a dancing hippogriff, and it morphed into a dog that looked awfully like Sirius' animagus form, causing Hermione to snicker from her place.

All too soon, Hermione was faced with a jack-o-lantern pumpkin. The boggart swirled and changed forms at least a dozen times before finally landing on the very one that Hermione feared most.

Red eyes glared down at her along with a twisted sneer.

Lord Voldemort was her boggart.

Tom Riddle was in the room with her.

_Sod it all._

* * *

Whatever Tom had been expecting Hermione Dumbledore's boggart to be, it wasn't the snake-like man scowling down at her at that moment. Her eyes were wide with fright and she seemed to have been frozen.

"Young Hermione," the man hissed with a high-pitched voice that sent shivers down the room's occupant's spines. "How lovely it is to see you. I'm afraid I have bad news for you, my dear. I hope you won't be too angry with me."  
Hermione started to shake with anger, glaring defiantly at the pale man. He smirked at her rage.

"Such a shame you could not save your friends. Pity I killed them all after you left. Your precious hero was no match to my power; he finally knew it after I murdered him. It was exceptionally enjoyable destroying the redheaded girl. She had so much fight left in her. She kept telling me I was wrong, that Hermione would save her, that you hadn't abandoned her. But you did. You left her to die."

"_RIDDIKULUS_!"

The snake man exploded with the force of her spell.

She stood with her wand raised, staring blankly at the spot the stranger had just been, before her gaze snapped over to meet Tom's. His blood ran cold at the lifelessness of her hazel orbs.

Hermione nonverbally accioed her school bag over to her hand, grabbed it, and ran quickly out of the classroom. Merrythought was gaping at the door, along with the rest of the students. Tom collected his own bag and ran after her.

* * *

By the time he found Hermione, she was pacing back and forth while mumbling under her breath in front of a wall on the seventh floor. Tom realized with a start that it was the entrance to the Room of Requirement. He followed her through the brown painted door and stepped into a warmly lit room. It had very plain furniture that was different shades of brown and green.

Pictures lined the walls of a little brown haired girl with slightly bucked teeth and a rather plain face. Tom found the girl familiar, although he couldn't place where he'd seen her before.

"Hello Tom."

He jumped, not having realized Hermione had been watching him the whole time.

"Where are we?" he gestured to around the room.

She smiled absently, running her hand over the mantle that held a large screen of some sort. He had never seen it before, though he was sure it was a muggle object.

"My childhood home," she sighed. Tom frowned.

"Who was the man before? Your boggart?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I suppose now is better than never," she mumbled to herself. "Can I see your ring? It may help to explain things better."

Tom took a step back, holding his ring protectively between his hands. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to steal it Tom. I know what it means to you."

His eyes narrowed. Tom hesitantly held out his Horcrux, watching Hermione warily the whole time while she examined it with a mixture of disgust and fascination on her face.

"Have you read the Tales of Beedle the Bard?"

Tom nodded. He'd been fascinated by the Tale of the Three Brothers, particularly of the Elder Wand.

She smiled slightly. "The three brothers in the story are said to be the Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. The eldest brother, Antioch, asked for an unbeatable wand, also called the Elder Wand. He boasted of its power and was killed for it, so Death took him away. Ignotus, the youngest brother, asked for a way to hide from Death himself, and so he was given an Invisibility cloak. Ignotus died at a very old age and passed the cloak on to his son."

Tom frowned, wondering where this was leading.

"The middle brother Cadmus had been engaged when his love died. So he requested a stone to bring back the dead. While his fiancée was there, she was still a ghost, and Cadmus could not be with her fully. Finally, he killed himself and Death returned him to his love."

"Fascinating Hermione, but what does this have to do with your boggart?" Tom asked impatiently. She smiled at him while turning the ring over three times in her hand. A shadow swirled in front of her and a boy emerged from the smoke. He had messy hair, bright green eyes, and a lightening shaped scar across his forehead. The boy was grinning fondly down at his witch.

"Tom," Hermione reached out for his arm and pulled him closer to her. "Meet Harry James Potter. He was killed the night that I arrived here. Lord Voldemort murdered him."

Tom's heart froze in his chest.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I was born September Nineteenth, Nineteen Seventy-Nine."

_….What?_

* * *

**Thanks for all your responses on my last chapter! **

**I should make one thing clear, because I didn't mean to make it seem otherwise, Druella _will _have feelings for Cygnus, but he's never going to love her. In my story he might tolerate her in the end but that relationship is strictly business for him. **

**Hermione's done playing matchmaker! She just needed to get Charlus away from the possibility of having feelings for her, and she wanted Harry to be born, obviously. **

**Sirius and Remus have a little cameo in here simply because I love me some Sirius Black. Plus I'd imagined him and Remus (more Remus) as a makeshift father figure for Hermione in the wizarding world, so I included them both to give her advice. **


	13. Chapter 13

_…. What?_

That was the only thing running through Tom's head that he could successfully make out for the next few minutes.

Hermione was completely at ease; as if she hadn't just turned Tom's world around.

_Nineteen Seventy-Nine. _

She was from the future.

_What?_

"H-how? Wha-what? I… I don't… I don't understand," he stuttered loudly. Hermione nodded as though she expected this.

Another thought popped into his head. _Lord Voldemort_. He glanced back over at the tall boy who was studying him minutely, obviously protecting Hermione.

"You-you mentioned a name."

She nodded again.

"Lord Voldemort," she said tonelessly. How could she be so calm at a time like this?

"But..."

"I know who you are, Tom. I've known all this time."

_What?_

He rubbed his eyes wearily with the palm of his hands.

"Can you start from the beginning? Y'know, explain how you're even here?"

Hermione nodded once more and gestured for the ghost boy for sit down on the large brown couch that she was moving to. Tom chose an armchair across the room.

"I already told you I was born Hermione Granger. My parents were dentists. We found out that I was a witch when I was eleven; a Professor came to my house to give my letter and then later escort us to Diagon Alley. I was sorted into Gryffindor, of course, but I didn't have any friends until Halloween when a troll was set loose and Harry saved me, along with Ron Weasley."

She paused to see how Tom was taking it, and he kept an artfully blank face.

"I first saw you, or rather your future counterpart, when I was fifteen. Bloody terrifying, I'll give you that. You killed our Headmaster my sixth year, and I was forced to go on the run my seventh year. There was a battle the night I came here. You had just killed Harry when I decided to try to go back a few hours to warn of the attack, but you and a few followers showed up just then. Two killing curses hit my Time-Turner, and the rest is history."

Tom's head began to spin.

How was any of this possible?

"You-you were fighting against Voldemort then?" he decided to ask, hoping to clarify things. She nodded, a hard glint in her eye as she absently rubbed her left forearm.

"Things were very bad in my time, Tom. People were dying, muggles were killed, no one was safe. Harry was my brother. I couldn't let him fight Voldemort on his own. So Ron and I went with him. We were on the run for just under a year before we finally met you again."

"What were you doing for that year?"

She gave him a vaguely apologetic look.

"Hunting Horcruxes."

His breath hitched.

She had been fighting to _kill _him.

From what it sounded, he had been fighting to kill _her_.

"Why do you rub your arm like that?" Tom blurted out, startling her. Hermione confusedly followed his gaze, and then her eyes turned cold.

"I have a scar," she stated shortly. His instincts told him there was more to the story than she was letting on.

"How did you get it?" he asked cautiously. She smiled sardonically.

"I was a Mudblood."

Tom's heart sank. He figured from the name Granger that she was a mud-, no, muggleborn, but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Rather, only one question was running through his thoughts.

_What had she gone through?_

"O…kay then?" his voice became embarrassingly squeaky as he attempted to remain calm. _How the bloody hell can I be calm when she's from the bloody future_?

Hermione gave a sad smile.

"I understand if you hate me for being a Mudblood, Tom."

His heart was racing. How could he hate her? Yes, she had unfortunate parents, but did he hate her? No. No, he couldn't hate her. She was far too intelligent, far too beautiful, far too kind, far too powerful for him to hate. Hermione, whether she was a Granger or a Dumbledore, was still someone that Tom wanted as his own.

"I don't hate you Hermione," he mumbled quietly, ashamed that she would assume he did. He couldn't blame her. "I don't think I _can _hate you. Don't you hate me? How can you stand to be near me?"

Hermione frowned.

"I did, at first. It took me a very long time to realize something important, something that changed how I felt about you. I don't hate you though."

"What did you realize?" Tom glanced up in hope.

She smiled absently, once again in thought.

"I realized that Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort are two _very _different people. That Lord Voldemort was the person I could hate, but Tom Riddle was someone I cared for," Hermione leant forward to stare unblinkingly in his eyes. "You aren't the same person, Tom. You're different."

* * *

Tom avoided Hermione for the next two weeks. It was another Hogsmeade weekend, but he didn't ask her to go with him this time. He could sense her watching him, hoping that he would keep her secret, but Tom needed time to adjust to this. _He_ was the reason she had been so broken when she came here. _He _was the reason she even came here. _He_ killed her friends. It was _his _fault.

Granted, it was his future counterpart that did all those acts, but he already had created two Horcruxes. It was the reason she'd reacted the way she did after their last Hogsmeade date. She explained that she finally understood that he wasn't the person she'd known in the future. Tom still felt guilty.

He couldn't be that person anymore. Not after knowing what she went through, how it affected her. Tom couldn't hurt her like that.

Tom didn't even care that she was a muggleborn. Technically she was now a half-blood after the magical adoption she'd explained to him, but it didn't matter to him. Nothing would change his mind about her.

For once in his life, Tom Marvolo Riddle felt remorse.

Then he felt pain.

Excruciating pain. The worst pain he'd felt in his entire life. It was as though his body was burning from the inside. His entire being was torn apart. Staggering to his knees, tears welled up in his eyes as he attempted to banish the pain behind his mental walls. Nothing worked. The pain ripped him, limb from limb. Minutes passed as the pain built and built, growing stronger and more terrible.

Then it stopped.

He laid on the ground for a long time after, his mind racing on what could have possibly happened. His chest was burning. It created an odd feeling, one he hadn't felt in a long time.

Tom felt complete. As though he was broken, and now he was whole again. The realization struck him like a train.

He had felt remorse. Something he had thought impossible before, but now knew it was the cause of his pain.

His soul healed.

And then he felt _everything. _

The pain from his mother dying, the other orphans sabotaging any possible adoption for Tom, the hatred that burned in Missus Cole's eyes, his own father rejecting his existence, the Slytherin's dislike of him before they knew his heritage, and the all knowing and disapproving look that Dumbledore always gave him.

The all-consuming _guilt _of what he would eventually become. Knowing that he'd hurt Hermione, that he'd almost killed her, destroyed her. Guilt that he had torn the wizarding world apart single-handedly. Knowing that he didn't deserve Hermione.

_Hermione._

A swirl of different emotions hit him hard when he thought of her.

Happiness bubbled through his stomach when he pictured her smiling at him, laughing with him, just being near him. She was so beautiful, so intelligent, so kind, just so perfect. He longed to be with her, to cherish her, no longer to consume her but to love her.

_Love_.

If there was anything that described the term 'love', it was Hermione. He couldn't be positive, but he was damn near sure that's what he felt for her.

With that revelation in mind, he took a quick glance at the clock tower from his position in the courtyard. It was half-past noon. Hermione would be in Hogsmeade by now. Tom took off without a second thought, dashing down the open and rolling field towards the gates, not even bothering to find a carriage. It'd be faster by foot anyway.

He passed the iron-wrought gates quickly, continuing in his sprint to Hogsmeade square. If he waited by the large fountain he would eventually see Hermione. Tom could apologize, could beg for forgiveness, and promise that he would never become that man. He'd do anything, change anything, if it meant he could be with her.

Tom was panting quite heavily by the time he neared the outskirts of Hogsmeade but he kept pushing. He'd noticed it was rather silent for a Hogsmeade weekend. When he finally reached the square, he found out why. There was a large crowd surrounding the square, all forced down to their knees. Two figures stood in the middle, slowly circling each other as men pointed their wands at the villagers.

Grindewald had invaded Hogsmeade.

Hermione had her wand out, glaring fiercely at the Dark Wizard, who was smiling evilly at her.

Tom's heart plummeted as Grindewald cast his first spell.

* * *

**... :)**

**I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to post it because I won't be posting for a few days! I hope you like this chapter in particular. I didn't know how I wanted Tommy boy to fix his soul, so I figured I'd get it out of the way like this!**

**Let me know your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was in a perpetual state of 'what-the-bloody-fuck-have-I-done' and 'I've-mucked-up-the-entire-time-line-because-of-a- stupid-crush-on-a-stupid-boy' for the two weeks that Tom had been avoiding her.

She kept a close eye on him, entirely nervous that he would decide to blow her cover by telling to entire school her secret. Sure, she was considering telling Minerva or Charlus some day, but she was nowhere near ready for that just yet.

On the last Hogsmeade weekend of the term, at the beginning of December, Hermione was brooding and decided to go alone. Dressing warmly in a thick woolen emerald green sweater, long black trousers that she thanked all the higher powers women were allowed to wear during the winter, and a pair of black boots. She donned her winter coat and walked down the long sloping grass towards the Entrance Gate. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

It had been nearly four months that she'd been in the past, and so much had already happened. She'd befriended her old enemies grandparents, brought the Dumbledore brothers back together, fought against Grindewald, and managed to somewhat change Tom Riddle.

Then she'd gone and ruined the latter completely.

Now she had to not only deal with the fact that Tom could possibly ruin any chance of living peacefully here, but also deal with the idea that Tom wouldn't want her anymore. That was more terrifying than anything she'd felt in the forties.

Passing the iron gates, she smiled as she remembered the first time she passed those gates. Little bushy-haired Hermione Granger had been shaking with nerves, tightly holding Neville's hand while reciting every spell she'd memorized out loud, thoroughly annoying those around her.

As she neared the town, she couldn't help the worry that settled low in her stomach that something bad was going to happen. Shoving that feeling aside, she hurried down the snow coated cobblestone path towards the Hogs Head. Hermione stomped the snow off her boots before darting inside and sighing with relief as the warmth hit her.

"Mione?"

She grinned at Aberforth, who was busy cleaning the tops of the tables off.

"Hey dad."

He frowned, checking his watch. "What are you doing here so early? Minerva didn't join you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just felt like being alone."

Aberforth raised a brow expectantly. "What happened?"

She frowned. The man was too observant. Hermione spent the next hour and a half explaining what she'd told Tom, what his reaction was, how she feared he wouldn't change, and her overall feelings about the boy. Aberforth kept giving her hot chocolate while occasionally inputting his opinion, but for the most part letting her get everything off her chest. She had to admit, it worked wonders for her anger.

When she finally left the Inn to go find Minerva she felt much better about her situation. That calm dropped when she caught a glimpse of the town square.

"Ah, Hermione Dumbledore. Just the woman I wanted to see."

She gulped at the chillingly familiar voice that came from the very man that'd torn apart her adoptive family all those years ago.

"Grindewald," Hermione said faintly.

He smirked, eyes lit up dangerously.

Glancing around the square, she noticed that all of the occupants were forced on their knees, most close to tears. Her anger increased when she saw Minerva beside Charlus, Dorea, and John. A little further away were Cygnus, Abraxas, and Orion, all three looking uncharacteristically worried. She kept looking around until she saw Septimus between Cedrella and Druella, both looking frightened out of their wits.

Tom wasn't there. Hermione was unsure if she were relieved or terrified of that.

"How have you been since the last time we saw each other?" the dark wizard asking in a falsely polite voice. "Did you miss me?"

She scowled. "I'd much rather you'd kept far away, actually."

His eye twitched, but nothing else gave away his anger.

"How can you say that?" Grindewald exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm practically family! You really should call me Uncle Gellert dear, it would make me quite happy."

Hermione sneered viciously.

"I can't call you family Grindewald, because I'd quite like to kill you. Or at least lock you away for the rest of your life. Don't you know my middle name? It's Ariana Kendra Jean. I'm partial to the Ariana part, unfortunately for you."

All pretenses of happiness dropped from Grindewald's face as he sneered mockingly at her.

"Is that so? Terribly sorry about that. Such a shame to be named after someone who died at the hands of family," he smirked horribly.

Hermione lifted her chin arrogantly. "I'm _proud _to have been named after her, she was incredibly brave. Unlike _you_," she growled. "Who left the moment she died. Guilty conscience, _Uncle Gellert_?"

The dark wizard smirked maliciously at her obvious sarcasm and raised his wand. She brought hers up, aiming for his chest.

"So sad," he whispered mockingly. "That Albus and Aberforth will have lost another loved one to me. They just don't learn, do they?"

Hermione dodged the curse he sent at her. She knew she couldn't defeat him, it was Albus that needed to win the Elder Wand. Avoiding the next few curses, she managed to find an opening to cast her spell.

"_Expecto Patronum_," she whispered. Her silver otter bounded out of the tip of her wand, circling around her, as she kept her eyes on the confused Grindewald.

"_Grindewald in Hogsmeade, come now_."

Flicking her wand, she watched happily as the otter swam as fast as it could towards the castle. Grindewald openly laughed at her.

"What good has that done, child?"

His followers all sneered and chuckled along with their leader while Hermione held a smug smirk plastered on her face.

"It's called a Messenger Patronus," she said, enjoying the incredulous look on Grindewald's face. "Uncle Albus should be here any minute. Won't you say hello?"

With a roar, Grindewald sent a killing curse towards her without any thought. She dodged the green jet of light quickly while sending a spell to clear the crowd behind her, fearing someone would get hit. They managed to be thrown apart just in time and the curse soared by without a hit.

She turned around quickly, all of the anger and frustration that she'd pent up exploding out of her.

"_Expulso! Confringo! Reducto!"_

He reflected and dodged each of her spells, a smirk glued to his face.

Growing steadily enraged, Hermione cast the curse that had been in the back of her mind without a second thought.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Grindewald's eyes grew large as he threw himself out of the way a moment too late. The white jet hit his arm, and the wizard cried out in pain as the curse slashed a giant gash in his arm. Hermione was so focused on Grindewald that she failed to notice his follower point his wand towards her.

"_CRUCIO_!"

Hermione's knees buckled as the unforgivable crashed into her chest. It was a particularly strong one, but she refused to cry out. Moments passed with pure agony when it suddenly stopped. Confused, she glanced up in time to see an utterly _infuriated _Tom Riddle blast a simple _Stupefy_ at the caster with such force that he was out cold before he hit the ground. Tom met her gaze, emotions pouring out of them, and nodded in Grindewald's direction. She gave a quick grateful smile before she turned to face the thoughtful wizard.

"A suitor, perhaps? How rude of you to not introduce me, Hermione. I shall have to do it myself," with a snarl, Grindewald turned his wand on Tom, who was busy fighting five of the followers. The familiar bright red light shot towards him, and without any thought, Hermione jumped.

Inhumane screams left her mouth as the Cruciatus stabbed her repeatedly, much more powerful than even the last one. Even Bellatrix's couldn't compare to this pain. Her body jerked off the ground awkwardly and she attempted to curl into a ball, willing the pain away with her mind.

"GELLERT!"

The shout had done its job. Grindewald was distracted enough for Hermione to break free of the spell and roll over, panting heavily as her thoughts jumbled around in her mind. Two strong hands picked her up easily and she buried her face in the person's chest. One small breath let her smell the woodsy cologne that was Tom's.

"Albus!" Grindewald's voice was mocking, but Hermione heard the fear hidden. "How lovely it is to see you. My deepest apologizes about your niece, but you know how teenagers can be, don't you?"

Hermione struggled to roll over in Tom's arms; she wanted to see her Uncle. Tom tightened his grip but helped her readjust. She noticed they were hidden around an alley, but had clear aim in case they needed to help fight once more. She smiled as her Uncle gave a large sweep of his wand and all of Grindewald's men were bound in thick, tight ropes.

"You should not have come, Gellert," Albus said with such clear hatred that Hermione wasn't sure if it was truly him.

Tom nudged her arm, and Hermione glanced to her left, where Aberforth was kneeling and holding his wand offensively. She gave a reassuring smile and the older man gripped her hand tightly before darting off to join the crowd.

"Tom," she whispered quietly. "We need to release those people. Once they start fighting, it will get dangerous."

His brow furrowed in thought. Slowly, very slowly, he nodded his agreement.

Hermione wiggled out of his embrace, steadying herself on a brick wall as her head spun from exertion. Glancing over at Tom she smiled as he watched her protectively. He gave her a small turn on his lips and she knew she was forgiven.

Grabbing his shoulder for support, Hermione leant up on her toes to gently press her lips against his. She turned and darted away before he could change her mind.

"_Liberacorpus!"_ she thought, and was happily surprised to find that the spell holding the crowd down broke. Quickly running around the group, she whispered directions for everyone to move away once the fighting began and to find shelter.

It took half a minute to free everyone of the jinx, just in time, as Grindewald sent a stunner at Albus, who deflected it easily.

Aberforth caught her eye from across the road, already helping hide people in his Inn, and he waved frantically for her to move towards him. She had barely taken a step when Grindewald noticed her presence once again. Her body was knocked back in the force from his Cruciatus, and Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head as the pain torched her body over and over and over again. Screams surrounded her, and she was no longer sure if they were her own.

It stopped after a few more long moments and she lay there, panting heavily and body twitching.

"-failed again, Albus. First it was poor Ariana, now dear Hermione has to suffer at your hand. How can you live with yourself?" Grindewald's voice was soft, persuasive, as though he was trying to get Albus to agree with him. From the silence, it seemed he was so far succeeding.

"Join me. It will be just like old times. You can save Hermione. She will have no better protection. Your sister needn't have died, Albus. If you joined me, she won't have died in vain."

"_No_," Hermione pushed herself up on her hands shakily. Both men glanced over at her, Grindewald glaring while Albus repenting. "He only speaks lie, Uncle Albus. Don't listen to him. He's manipulating you, just like before. He doesn't care."

Grindewald snarled and sent another killing curse towards her, one that she just barely managed to avoid as it soared past her curls. Hermione was gasping for breath now. Still, she placed a small smirk on her face as she raised her wand.

"You are pathetic, Gellert Grindewald," she breathed out, head dizzying but she pushed through the haze. "You've never deserved my Uncle's friendship. _EXPELLIARMUS!_"

She obviously caught the elder wizard off guard, as he didn't even manage to raise a shield in time. The scarlet beam forced his wand from his wand and soared in a perfect arc over to her. Hermione caught it with her left hand as she moved towards the now panicked Dark Wizard, who had collapsed on the ground by the force of her spell."

Kneeling, she gripped both wands tightly, pointing them at his blonde head. Grindewald was shaking with both anger and fear.

"I should kill you," she whispered quietly. "I should destroy you, as you've destroyed the lives of so many, as you've destroyed my family once before. But I won't. You _deserve_ to die, but I don't deserve to kill you. Ariana does, my Uncle does, my father does, but not I. You definitely don't deserve this wand."

Hermione stood with a great effort and turned to her Uncle, keeping an eye on Grindewald all the while.

"Nurmengard?" she asked simply. Albus nodded, his eyes on Grindewald's defeated form all the while. "Dad? Can you call the Aurors?"

Aberforth nodded and ran inside his Inn, presumably to floo the Ministry.

Hermione faced Tom, who was making his way towards her, and held out her hand wearily. He laced their fingers together and pulled her close against his chest, rubbing soothing circles across her back. She nodded to her Uncle, who jerked his head towards Hogwarts, and Hermione smiled with relief. Letting Tom pull her out of Hogsmeade she snuggled close into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent. They were silent until they reached the Black Lake.

She held up the Elder Wand, studying it emotionlessly. Tom was watching her curiously.

"This," she said matter-of-factly. "This is the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny. It was supposed to be my Uncle's, but he is far too obsessed with the Hallows for my comfort. I feel it will do its best work here."

With a huge effort, Hermione pushed against the two ends of the wand, and it snapped in half after a few moments. Tom gaped at her. She threw one piece as far as she could to her left and waited a few moments for it to sink, and then threw the other as far as she could to the left.

"Hermione," Tom murmured quietly, his voice wavering in emotion. She turned to him with a thoughtful frown on her face. "I-I think… I think that I might possibly, maybe, quite likely… love you."

She studied his face motionlessly. She already knew how she felt about him.

"I think I love you too, Tom."

The smile on his face blinded her, and her injuries raced to the back of her mind as his lips pressed desperately to hers.

She'd done it.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites. Seriously, you are all the freaking best. Nothing makes me happier than signing on and reading how much you guys like this.**

**Don't hate me if you didn't like the end bit about love. In my story, Tom Riddle has the ability to love as much as he has the ability to look as ridiculously hot as he did in Chamber of Secrets. Which, in case you weren't aware, is an insane amount. **

**Unfortunately, we're nearing an end for this story. I'm trying to draw it out as long as I can, it will definitely have a VERY lengthy Epilogue, so I'm debating splitting that up in a few pieces. Probably 2-3 chapters left until the final one :(**

**StarGirlPotter- I'm sorry for making you cry! But I'm glad you liked it :) **

**Lysaia- The remorse scene really just sucked, I'm probably going to go back and re-do it! I had no idea how I wanted it and it was really sudden. I'll let you know when I post it again!**

**MissMorrigan- Dramione is how I got started too :) I went crazy this past summer, I'd never realized just how big fanfiction was until I googled it... Best choice I've made in a long time. Glad you like the story and the Tomione ship!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovely readers. I'm so sorry that I suck as a person and haven't updated :( I have the entire epilogue chapters planned out, but when it came to writing it down I got blocked.**

**WARNING: there is some mild smut in here. If it seems awkward, it's because I honestly can't write it to save my life. So if anyone wants to do it better please be my guest, because as I'm typing I'm blushing…. And I ****_do not _****blush, like ever.**

**Really.**

**Let me know if you like it :)**

* * *

The Great Hall stood in unison as Hermione walked through the doors the next Monday morning. Everyone was cheering, clapping, whistling, and hollering for her while she stood there dumbfounded. Glancing up at the Head Table she noticed her Uncle smiling gently at her and clapping proudly. She'd spent the entire weekend holed up in the Room of Requirement. Tom had visited her during the day and at night she slept in the replica of the Burrow, curled up holding Harry and Ginny's hands, enjoying the time she could spend with them at the same age.

"Miss Dumbledore!" Dippet's voice rang out clearly over the eardrum bursting noise. "Please come up here if you will!"

Her feet stumbled forward and she hastily, yet clumsily, made her way up to the beaming Headmaster. Dumbledore came out from behind the table to place a supportive hand on her shoulder while Dippet took her hand, shaking it fervently while intently staring at her.

"We owe you so much," he said seriously. "I daresay you shall receive an Order of Merlin, First Class, and of course Hogwarts will be giving you an Award for Special Services to the School!"

Hermione frowned, all the while gently reaching up to take her Uncle's hand and give it a slight squeeze. She'd known what she wanted to do the whole weekend. It had just taken that long to convince Tom it was what was best.

"Sir, what are you talking about?"

Dippet looked incredulous.

"Miss Dumbledore, you defeated the Dark Wizard Grindewald! This is not something to be taken lightly!"

"But Sir," Hermione placed a perfectly confused expression on her face. "I didn't defeat Grindewald. My Uncle did."

The grip on her hand from Dumbledore tightened, but Hermione kept her façade going. It wasn't her who was supposed to have the credit.

Dippet spluttered, incredibly confused. "I have had multiple accounts from witnesses stating that you were the one to send the final spell!"

She frowned appropriately. "No Headmaster. I apologize for the confusion, but it was most definitely my Uncle who sent that _Expelliarmus_. I was merely the distraction. My Uncle should be the one to receive the Order of Merlin, not me."

Hermione nearly smirked as she heard the whispers floating around the hall.

"-knew it was Dumbledore!"

"How could a teenager defeat-"

"-so much more sense-"

The white haired Headmaster still seemed suspicious but with one charming smile from Hermione and he was willing to go along with her story.

"My apologies Miss Dumbledore. Albus," he turned to the bashful Auburn bearded man. "We shall send word immediately, my deepest congratulations, old friend."

Dumbledore smiled, turning to Hermione and the glint in his eye said more than she needed to hear.

"Congratulations Uncle," she grinned happily. "You truly deserve this honor."

* * *

"Mister Riddle, might I have a few words with you before you leave?"

Tom turned to face his formerly hated Transfiguration Professor.

"Sir?" he inquired politely. Dumbledore gestured to an empty desk and perched on the edge of his own. Tom wondered what the man wanted with him.

"I have noticed you spending most of your free time with my niece."

Tom's nerves were set on edge.

"Yes I have sir," he replied tonelessly. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Might you be considering courting her?"

He was bewildered with this question. Why wasn't the Professor threatening him or warning him away from Hermione?

"I've given it a fair amount of thought," he answered honestly. The older man beamed at him, nearly giving Tom a heart attack.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily.

"Um, sir…" Tom began but was cut off almost immediately.

"No, Mister Riddle, I will not begrudge you as a suitor for my niece. She has expressed her intentions clearly to me and I shall never prevent her happiness. I am going to warn you, however."

_Here goes the speech, _Tom thought dryly.

"Hermione is from a _incredibly _different era. She will not understand the concept of courting lightly. You must tread carefully in your offer because she will never accept the role of a housewife. My niece will want the liberty of having her own job, she will speak her mind freely, and you cannot expect to dominate her. Hermione expects an equal partnership, and I shall make that my one request."

His jaw nearly dropped. _Dumbledore_ was giving _him_ advice on how to woo the only heiress to his name. Albus Dumbledore supported Tom in asking for Hermione's hand in marriage eventually.

The old man grinned knowingly.

"Yes, Mister Riddle. I am here to help."

Tom felt his heart soar, only to come crashing down with the next statement.

"My brother, on the other hand, loves Hermione more than anything. I wish you the best of luck with Aberforth and truly hope he does not curse you."

_I really hate fathers._

* * *

"Wait, what?!"

Hermione and Tom sat hand in hand in the Room of Requirement, staring apprehensively at the group in front of them.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean 'I'm from the future', Hermione Ariana Kendra Jean bloody Dumbledore!" Minerva shrieked shrilly. Charlus and Septimus gaped openmouthed at her, John had an unnervingly smug look on his face, Cygnus and Orion were dumbfounded, and Abraxas looked bored as per usual.

Dorea placed a hand on Charlus' back, startling him out of his daze, and Cedrella did the same to Septimus. Both couples had become official just the other day and Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before each man proposed. It saddened her to know Cedrella would be disowned from the Black family, but Hermione was reassured by the fact that she would be very happy.

"I don't really know how you want me to answer that," Hermione replied cheekily. Minerva's face grew red and she knew it was time to intervene quickly.

"You were my Transfiguration Professor, Minnie. Your animagus will be a tabby cat, and you have two younger brothers, Malcolm and Robert Jr."

Her face turned into one of utmost shock and Hermione, feeling empowered, kept going.

"Charlus, you'll have a son, and your grandson was my best friend. Both played Quidditch, your son will be a Chaser and your grandson a Seeker. One of the best Seeker's Gryffindor had in years."

She turned away from the awe-struck boy to the red-haired Septimus, who was tightly gripping his soon-to-be wife's hand.

"You'll have three sons. One of them will bless you with seven children. My other best friend was the youngest son, and I was very good friends with their daughter as well. He played Keeper our sixth year. All of them have your fire-red hair."

He smiled at Cedrella, pulling her closer as Hermione turned to Abraxas, who seemed slightly interested at this point.

"You have a son and a grandson. Your grandson was also a Seeker, but for Slytherin. He was a right prat actually, and I'm proud to say I punched him our third year. He also looks uncommonly like you."

Abraxas looked scandalized but also haughty at the mention of Draco's looks. Hermione rolled her eyes and moved on to Orion.

"Your two sons were complete opposites, but they loved each other very much. I understand you are uncomfortable with showing affection but it will cost you your eldest son if you aren't careful. He's one of the bravest, funniest, most exciting men I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, and I imagine you would be proud."

He frowned but seemed to take her criticism to heart.

"Your son," she smiled at John, who puffed his chest out in pride. "Is one of the absolute _best_ people I have ever met. He is kind, caring, and understanding beyond belief. He's also a kickarse D.A.D.A Professor."

She beamed at John's happiness and turned to Cygnus, and her smiled dropped from her face.

"I apologize for my outburst months ago," she said sheepishly. "I didn't have the right to say those things. But you need to understand that you _must _treat your daughters with respect, kindness, and show the same to Druella. Your eldest daughter, Bellatrix, gave me this."

Rolling up the sleeve of her blue jumper, she grimaced as Tom's hand squeezed hers painfully and everyone gasped at the _mudblood _carved crudely into her forearm. Cygnus turned green.

"I believe she wouldn't have turned to the Dark Arts if she was taught otherwise," she explained while pulling her sleeve down. "Your middle daughter, Andromeda, will marry a muggleborn. She was the happiest of your children, Cygnus, and you must allow that to happen. Her daughter, your granddaughter, is a Metamorphagus and quite possibly the loveliest woman I'd met. Narcissa, your youngest, loves her son very much and will do anything to protect him. They deserve so much more than they were given. _Please_, Cygnus, please promise to consider my words."

The stunned Black nodded dumbly. Hermione sat back contentedly and examined her friends.

"Anyone hungry?"

* * *

"Mione!"

She turned around to a shrieking Cedrella dashing towards her through the halls. The blond was red-faced, her pale blue eyes that belonged to Ron shining with tears, but a smile blossomed her face, which let Hermione know whatever news the Slytherin had it was good.

"Sep-Septimus," she panted, bending over to clutch her sides. "He's of-offered for my hand! We're to be married after Graduation!"

Hermione smiled broadly and moved to hug the girl tightly.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed happily for her new friend, before she frowned in confusion. "What do you mean he 'offered' for you though?"

Cedrella stared at her as though she was an idiot, before smacking herself on the forehead, frightening the Gryffindor.

"Of course, you wouldn't know. Offering means that Septimus is officially courting me. Basically I will be known from now on as Lady of the House of Weasley, and I'll be in charge of any household duties that the woman shall be held to."

Hermione frowned. "That doesn't seem fair. What if you want to work?"

Cedrella looked scandalized. "A proper lady does not work! It is the duty of a woman to support her husband and provide an heir."

Her jaw popped out with an audible sound.

"Bloody hell! That's totally prejudiced! What are we? Slaves?"

The Slytherin chuckled. "I'm joking with you, it's rare for a woman to work but not unknown. I probably won't, but I know Dorea wants to go into Healing, and Charlus will support that for her. I know he's planning to offer for her within the month."

Hermione shook her head distastefully.

"I'm extremely happy I won't have to go through any of that."

Cedrella now looked very confused.

"I would think Tom would want to offer. He's rather old fashioned and I can see this appealing to him. Your father will probably want it this way as well."

She shook her head more rapidly. "If Tom and I do get married, it wouldn't be for several years anyway. I'd want to be settled in my job before I start a family."

The blond gave her a slightly condescending smile.

"Tom can be very persuasive, Mione. He's a snake, and a bloody good one. I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow tricked you into accepting his offer by Graduation."

Hermione raised her chin arrogantly, confident in her intelligence.

* * *

"Abraxas, have you decided on a bride?"

The pale boy smirked and nodded.

"Eurydice Yaxley. She's a sixth year Slytherin, blond, very pretty, and rather intelligent if I say so myself."

Dorea nodded smartly, examining the betrothal ring Charlus had given her the week prior after offering himself. Hermione pointedly ignored the look Cedrella gave her in favor of listening to Abraxas closely.

"She sounds lovely," Hermione inputted as Tom wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mione," Cedrella called, smirking wildly. "Remember what we talked about weeks ago?"

"Yes," she replied through gritted teeth, still ignoring the blond. Tom sniggered under his breath and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Darling, she only means well," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"It's bloody annoying," she muttered furiously, which was true. Cedrella had made it her personal mission to open Hermione up to the idea of courting and offering. Cygnus and Druella were officially engaged, to the surprise of no one, but neither seemed truly happy about it. Cygnus had taken her advice to heart and was attempting to be friendly to Druella, but Hermione still saw the longing looks he gave her when thinking no one was looking. John had met a muggle woman over Easter break and was writing to her. She had a cousin at Beauxbatons and was well informed of magic, which allowed him to owl her freely. Hermione knew he would court her slower than the others but it was obvious they loved it each very much already.

Orion and Walburga had just recently begun their courtship, and Orion was less than pleased about marrying his cousin. Hermione supported him freely, which seemed to help, and Orion was using her words as Cygnus was.

The only couple that wasn't progressing was Tom and she, but Hermione was happy with their relationship. They would marry if and when they wanted to.

Little did she know that wasn't Tom's plan.

* * *

Graduation came and went, along with the weddings of Septimus and Cedrella, Charlus and Dorea, and Cygnus and Druella. Hermione had a role in each of their weddings and watched teary-eyed as each couple tied the knot.

She and Tom had moved in together right after Graduation, much to the protest of her father, but thankfully a few choice words from his daughter had welcomed him to the idea and shut him up.

"Sweetheart?"

Hermione glanced over to the doorway of the kitchen, knowing Tom had just floo'd home. Continuing to cook dinner, rather poorly but she was improving, she was unprepared for her boyfriend to wrap his fingers around her hips, spinning her quickly before shoving her against the counter and slamming his mouth down onto hers. She gasped as his tongue ran over her bottom lip and opened her mouth to him, moaning as he pushed through to explore her mouth fiercely.

He picked her up by the waist and plopped her down on the counter. Her legs wrapped around him automatically and he pushed their cores together, the familiar heat pooling between her thighs. She was hardly surprised to find that Tom was a rough lover, though sometimes he slowed it down, but was very surprised to find that she craved it.

Grinding her hips against his, she quickly unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt and practically ripped it off his toned shoulders. Tom ripped his mouth from hers and buried his face in her neck, his breath heavily panting onto her slim column. His hips rolled with hers, as he so desperately wanted to do without clothes on.

Daringly he slipped a nimble hand between their lower bodies, pushing his long finger around the button of the strange trousers she wore that were called 'jeans'. Tom couldn't understand how denim would be comfortable between legs but kept quiet because Hermione loved to wear them at home.

He unbuttoned her pants and she groaned loudly, dropping her head back against the cupboard behind her.

"Tom," she moaned, sending shivers down his spine as he tugged the odd fabric down her hips. She lifted her bum to help him and Tom smirked when they reached her knees, and his little Gryffindor became impatient, unwrapping her legs and kicking them off herself. His smirk was wiped from his face when she grabbed his belt. Before he knew it Hermione had ripped it from his waist and thrown it across the room to land with a loud 'clack'.

She nimbly unbuttoned his black trousers the Ministry required employees to wear and pulled down the zipper, dropping his pants to the floor.

Tom growled when she lightly ran her fingertips across his boxer-clothed member. He gripped her hips tightly and lifted her, startling her legs back around his waist, and quickly moved them to the bedroom.

Wasting no time in foreplay, Tom ripped off her knickers, leaving her clad only in the oversized beige sweater she'd thrown on after changing her Healer robes. He kissed his way down her neck and he positioned himself eagerly over her.

"I love you," he grunted and she cried out as he plunged into her slowly. She panted as he pushed to the hilt. Soon the throb in her lower regions became unbearable and she squirmed, causing both to gasp and spurred their movements.

Tom pulled out and slammed back into her, shifting her back closer to the headboard. The only sounds that filled the dark colored room were their mingled gasps and moans, and their flesh slapping together deliciously.

With a long, drawn out cry, Hermione saw stars as her orgasm washed over her, wave after wave. Tom's movements became frantic and he jerked erratically once, twice, three times, before finally spilling over with a low growl and collapsing onto Hermione's breasts.

They lay their panting for several long moments before Tom glanced up into her eyes, staring intensely with deep emotions swirling in the green.

"Marry me."

He'd tried asking to court her once, but Hermione found the idea of courtship barbaric and as a feminist couldn't say yes in good nature.

Now, staring into his eyes that were pleading, so tempting and beautiful, her breath hitched and tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes," Hermione whispered softly. Tom's eyes were suspiciously wet as he leaned in for a long, drawn out kiss.

* * *

A year and a half later they were wed. Abraxas and Eurydice had married the summer before them, along with Orion and Walburga, John and Hope, the muggle he had been courting.

Hermione wore a lacy, white ballgown muggle wedding dress with a forest green sash tied around her waist. Her hair had fallen in cascading curls, her eyes blazing underneath smoky gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner, but it was the emotion, the pure love shining so wonderfully from her hazel eyes, that caused a single tear to leak from Tom's darker ones.

He'd looked dashing in his black muggle suit, a forest green tie serving as the only color he wore over the black button up shirt. Tom looked every bit the Devil in disguise, and Hermione found herself falling even more in love knowing it was no longer true.

Septimus had asked Charlus and she to be the Godparents to little Arthur Septimus Weasley. Both accepted with thick voices, pride oozing from every pore in their bodies.

Bellatrix Druella Black came the year after, this time both Tom and Hermione were asked to be Godparents. Hermione immediately accepted, hoping to change the beautiful dark haired girl and give her a chance for true love and happiness.

John introduced the group to Harfang and Callidora Longbottom over the years, who turned out to be Cedrella's older sister. She was incredibly proud to see the resemblance to Neville in his future grandparents.

Eight years passed and with the birth of the already handsome Sirius Black, three more children had already joined the tightknight family of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Andromeda Cassiopeia Black, Narcissa Elladora Black, and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy were surrounding the crib, watching in awe as the older Bella looked over their heads approvingly.

Hermione rubbed her very pregnant belly happily. A little over a month until the birth of her baby boy, and soon the Riddle's would have a brand new addition to their small family.

* * *

**Any guesses to what the babies name will be? Hint: think Shakespear ;)**

**Hope you liked it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**August 29th, 1977**

"Sebastian Nathaniel Aberforth Thomas Riddle! What in Godric's name are you doing? Let James go!"

A jet-black haired boy pouted, but released his messy haired counterpart, who screeched victoriously.

"Mum!" the seventeen year old whined. "I was winning!"

Hermione raised a brow at her son, her own golden hazel eyes staring back at her from the handsome boy.

"Winning? What kind of game was _that_?"

"An idiotic game that requires no skill whatsoever," a forest green-eyed girl walked into the room smirking. "The only kind that our dear Sebastian knows. He is a Gryffindor after all. They rely on brawn rather than brain."

Her brother sneered playfully at his younger sister.

"You're only saying that because you're jealous that you inherited mum's lack of athleticism, dear sister."

The Ravenclaw flicked her straight, reddish brown hair behind her shoulder indignantly.

"Erm, Ade, I hate to break up this cuddly family moment and all," James Potter inputted nervously, his hazel eyes going between his God brother and Godsister. "But I have to warn you, Sirius is-"

"Here?" the handsome Marauder strolled into the room, his dark grey eyes locked on Hermione's daughter intensely. "Hello Adriana," he smirked charmingly. Hermione watched amusedly as the fifteen year old squirmed uncomfortably underneath his heavy gaze. Adriana sighed with relief as a slightly shorter boy with the same grey eyes as his older brother walked into her view. Going in a large circle around Sirius, she stomped over to her fellow Ravenclaw.

"Regulus!" she exclaimed furiously. "You were supposed to find me first! C'mon, let's go upstairs, Emmeline is waiting for us in my room!"

With that her daughter and Regulus Black were gone from the room and she was left with three fourths of the Marauders. Sirius and James gave her innocent smiles as Sebastian stared longingly at the door.

"Mum, you didn't tell me Emme was staying with us!"

Hermione fought a grin at her son's love-struck expression. All three soon-to-be seventh year Gryffindor's were completely and entirely in love with girls who had little interest in them. James was still in love with the beautiful Lily Evans, and with the help of his Godmother Hermione, he finally coerced her into calling him 'Potter' rather than 'Arrogant Toe-Rag' their fourth year. Hermione felt he was a work in progress.

Sebastian fell for his younger sister's best friend, Emmeline Vance, who found him to be a bit overwhelming with his confessions of love. She was a very pretty blond soon-to-be fifth year along with Adriana and Regulus, and their fourth member Marlene McKinnon, who Hermione suspected Regulus fancied.

And the devilishly charming Sirius Black had proclaimed he was going to marry Adriana Isabella Merope Jean Riddle just after her third birthday. Tom nearly had a heart attack, snatching his daughter away from the reach of the smirking five-year-old.

"She's your sisters friend, Bas, let them have their fun," Hermione chided gently, hating to see the crestfallen look her son wore.

"It's not fair," he muttered bitterly.

She felt a hand slip around her waist and turned to see her still ridiculously handsome husband. He frowned at their son, striding forward to place a steady hand on his shoulder. They were very close in height, and if Tom were younger Hermione would have sworn they were brothers. Sebastian had inherited his father's features entirely; the only sign that showed he was his Hermione's son were his eyes and the curl of his dark hair.

"She's fifteen, son-"

"So?" Sebastian questioned. "Her birthday is March Twenty-Third. She's three months and eleven days older than Ade! You let Sirius paw at her, but you frown whenever I talk about Emmeline!"

Tom smirked. "I trust your sister to hex any boy who 'paws' at her. You've seen her Bat Bogey firsthand, I would think you'd understood my confidence."

All three boys shuddered at the thought of an angry Adriana Riddle while Hermione smiled proudly. She'd taught her incredibly beautiful daughter that spell her third year after Jordan Avery rather persistently attempted to court her. One particularly strong hex was all it took to frighten the teenage boy away.

"Dad, I love her!"

Hermione snickered at the look on her husbands face. It was no surprise that Sebastian had become a Gryffindor. As a boy he would run around screaming his thoughts, pretend sword fighting with James, and he absolutely adored Charlus and Dorea, who happened to be his Godparents. James and Sebastian were often found together pranking or playing Quidditch with Remus and Sirius. Tom had been disheartened when his son failed to follow in his footsteps, but where Sebastian's personality matched his mother's, Adriana's matched her father's.

Adriana had Tom's smirk, both her parent's intelligence, her father's sneaky nature, and her mother's bravery. Hermione had lost ten galleons to Tom when Adriana had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but Tom had merely smirked and claimed he knew his precious girl wouldn't be a Slytherin. _"The most Slytherin thing to do is be a Slytherin in another house." _Hermione snorted when she recalled his words. Tom believed his daughter could do no wrong.

"Well then," Tom's smirk formed into a mischievous one that promised trickery. "You're thinking too much like a Gryffindor, son. Women in general are an entirely different species when it comes to love. You're dealing with a Ravenclaw, who are more like Slytherin's than you'd think. They need men to sneak into their lives slowly. It's how I got your mum."

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly at the four smirking men. "Of course you did darling," she drawled as she went to leave the room. "I think I will check on Regulus and the girls to warn them of the plotting going on down here. Have fun."

She chuckled quietly as the shouts of very indignant men followed her all the way to her daughter's bedroom.

* * *

**September 1st, 1977**

"C'mon, go out with me."

"No."

"Just go out with me!"

"No!"

"Once?"

"I will bloody hex you in right here in broad daylight if you ask one more time."

Hermione took hold of her daughter's hand, which was twitching toward the pocket that held her wand, and glanced pointedly at Tom. He rolled his eyes and lightly pushed the pleading Sirius back towards Orion, who waved at his school friends with a big wave. Orion had truly done a fantastic job at being a father this time around. He doted without being overbearing, accepted his sons ideals without pushing his own, and most of all he controlled his insane wife. There was no helping the crazy Black woman; it was in her blood, literally.

"Look," Hermione soothingly whispered into the fuming Adriana's ear. "There's a surprise here for you."

Adriana frowned before stopping dead in the middle of Kings Cross Station. She fit in quite well with the travelling muggles. She preferred their clothes to robes, and she was currently clad in black skinny jeans, a pretty beige top, a tight black leather jacket and matching ankle boots with a heel that raised her to six feet. Tom and Sebastian had both protested fiercely to her choice of clothing, but she refused to change her taste.

It amused Hermione to no end that Sirius found leather to be just as appealing as Adriana did, and though it killed her daughter to have anything in common with the arrogant Marauder, she loved her leather jacket too much to give it up.

"Uncle Cy?" she asked slowly, as if not daring to let her hope too much. Hermione bit back a smile and nodded, reveling in her beautiful daughter's bright grin. She blinked and Adriana was gone, dashing off as quickly as she could to find her beloved Godfather.

She traipsed after her, darting through the wall that hid Platform Nine and Three Quarters and smiling softly at the adorable scene before her.

Hermione had truly been surprised when Bellatrix turned out to be the most loving older sister to Andromeda and Narcissa, and Adriana absolutely adored her Godsister. Cygnus had taken Hermione's advice resolutely and together with Druella, he changed his family's destiny entirely.

Bellatrix had been married to Rabastan Lestrange for five years, having dated throughout their time at Hogwarts. Both worked as Unspeakable at the Ministry and were currently expecting their first child sometime in early summer the next year.

Andromeda and Narcissa had both followed their original paths by dating Ted Tonks and Lucius Malfoy, respectively, but this time around Andromeda wasn't disowned for her love of the muggleborn. Andy and Ted had been married for a little over two years and Narcissa was planning her wedding to the much less bigoted Lucius.

Adriana hugged Bellatrix tightly before moving on to Cygnus, who gave his special smile reserved only for her. A hand rested on her should and Hermione turned to glance at Tom, who had both James and Sebastian in a tight hold by their elbows.

She raised a brow inquiringly.

"I'll give you three guesses about who we ran into on the way here," Tom huffed, glaring at the teenaged boys who winced.

Hermione groaned. "Really? You boys can't wait _an hour _before harassing those poor girls! Honestly! I'm going to give you some insight into the female mind. Really, it's quite simple. James: call Lily Evans by her first name. It will make her feel like a human being, not a pet of some sort. Don't ask her out every bloody two seconds, it just might confuse her into saying yes the next time you do. And Sebastian," the boy stared wide-eyed at his mother. "Don't be so bloody awkward around Emmeline! She just might come to like you if you don't freak her out so much! Relax around her and it will do wonders."

Tom smirked at his wife, proud of her temper. It certainly made their intimate life more interesting.

Both teens were hanging on every word and looking as though they wished for some parchment and a spare quill.

"So… Just be ourselves?" Sebastian questioned dumbly.

Hermione gave a terse nod.

"And women like that?" James exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up above his head. "What in the bloody hell have we been doing the last five years, Bas? Let's go find Sirius, he needs to know this!"

Sebastian held back for a moment as James scampered off in search of their grey-eyed friend.

"Last year mum," he grinned. Hermione felt her eyes dampen at her baby grown up.

She mauled him with a tight hug, squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Mum, be careful. You just might accidentally kill the last brain cell Bas's got."

Hermione turned to her smirking daughter and pulled her in for a crushing embrace as well. The fifth year promptly flushed bright red, embarrassed at her mum's display.

Wiping her tear stained cheeks, Hermione mocked glared at her daughter. "You shouldn't insult Sebastian's intelligence, Ade. He nearly got sorted into Ravenclaw, just like you. With your father and I as parents there was no possible way for either of you to be anything but extraordinarily bright."

The fifteen-year-old beamed at her mother's praise and nodded happily, moving to hug her father.

"I love you daddy."

Times like those were Hermione's favorites. When they had first begun their marriage, Tom hadn't been sure if he would be able to be a proper father. To his surprise and Hermione's delight, he was an absolute natural with Sebastian, even choosing his name in honor of Jean Granger's love for Shakespeare. It was a happy accident two of his three middle names came from the writer's plays. Hermione had requested both their father's be honored in the naming of their grandchildren.

She had protested greatly when Tom was weary of using his mother's name for Adriana, but Hermione knew that the witch had truly loved him while carrying him in her body. Their daughter honored both their mothers.

"I love you, Princess."

Both parties sniffed suspiciously and turned their faces away, each too proud to let the other see their tears.

"Write often," Hermione reminded both her children as they led their trunks to the gleaming red Hogwarts Express.

"Every week!"

"If you're lucky!"

She rolled her eyes at the contrast between her daughter and son.

"Adriana!"

Tom snickered beside her at the panicked expression on their daughters face as a very determined Sirius Black ran towards her with an equally determined James Potter aiming to stop the aforementioned boy.

"Go out with me!"

As the train lurched to a start there was a shrill yell that sounded suspiciously like Sirius' voice followed by the undeniable sounds of bat wings flapping.

"How long do you think Minerva will wait until writing to complain about one of them?" she asked Tom, who slipped an arm around her waist as he pulled her away from the platform. "Two weeks?"

He snorted. "I'd give it two days."

"You're on," Hermione smiled, leaning into the warm embrace of her love.

* * *

**September 2nd, 1977 **

"Bloody fucking hell! Not even two sodding days!"

"Which one?"

"Sebastian," Hermione gave Tom an exasperated look as she read the contents of Minerva's first of many letters. "He charmed the entire Great Hall to flash pictures of Emmeline and him with the words 'I love you' and 'go out with me'! What in Merlin's bleeding knickers name is wrong with that child?"

"Many things darling," Tom carefully extracted the parchment from his beloved wife's hands. "Many things."

* * *

**September 30th, 1977**

_Mum,_

_I took your advice and reduced my 'stalking' of Emmeline, but it isn't working! Now she doesn't even pay the slightest bit of attention to me! Your advice for James actually worked! Now Evans is practically in love with the ponce. _

_Please respond immediately with better advice. _

_Love you, and love you Dad. _

_Write back now, _

_Bas_

_P.S. Othello has been asked to wait for a letter… I suggest you send a prompt one… he bites. _

* * *

**October 2nd, 1977**

_Bas,_

_Sweetheart, Minerva told me about the Great Hall incident… _

_I would go for a slightly less ostentatious route perhaps.  
Focus on your schooling and relax about Emmeline. She'll come around eventually. I did with your father, who says hello. _

_Keep an eye on your sister if you will. _

_Much love, _

_Mum_

_P.S. Your bloody bird nearly took my finger off. I blame your father for buying you that owl._

* * *

**October 7th, 1977**

_Daddy,_

_Classes have been going well so far. I'm finding Arithmancy to be my favorite subject this year, although Transfiguration is a close second. Aunt Minnie is such a wonderful teacher even though it's difficult remembering to call her Professor McGonagall even after all these years. _

_Marlene and Regulus have _**finally**_ gotten together. You owe me two galleons. I told you they fancied one another!_

_Hope things are going well for you. Before you hear from a certain black haired brother of mine, you should know that Amos Diggory has asked me to Hogsmeade next month and I accepted. _

_I love you, _

_Ade_

* * *

**October 23rd, 1977**

_Princess,_

_No dating until your thirty. _

_I am glad things are going well for you. I appreciated Arithmancy slightly more than Ancient Runes, but your mother favored the opposite. Keep up the good work, we're so very proud of you. _

_Again, no dating until your thirty. _

_Love, _

_Daddy_

* * *

**November 28th, 1977**

_Mum,_

_It worked! Somewhat? Emmeline no longer thinks I'm stalking her, but now she thinks I'm planning something huge by ignoring her!_

_She did call me Sebastian by accident last week though, so I'd say I'm progressing wonderfully. _

_I'll keep you updated, _

_Bas_

_P.S. Don't freak out or anything, but Sirius sort of maybe hexed Amos Diggory (prat who asked Ade to Hogsmeade) during their date and now boys are afraid to date her. I apologize on his behalf. _

* * *

**November 29th, 1977**

_Mum and Dad,_

_Sirius hexed Amos. _

_If you hear from Aunt Minnie recently, it's because I've finally killed him. _

_See you in a few weeks for Christmas, _

_Ade_

* * *

**December 12th, 1977**

"I wonder what Adriana will say when she finds out we're all spending the holidays together."

"A better question is what Adriana will _do _when she finds out."

* * *

**:) **

**Next chapter will be the Christmas holidays!**

**I've started a new Tom Riddle story if you guys want to check it out after this finishes!**


End file.
